Just For You!
by Braco Boy
Summary: Xigbar is willing to do whatever it takes to make Demyx happy-and he's willing to prove it too! XigDem rated M for mature mpreg
1. Oh wow

Author's note- Well, I'm going to hell for this. Either that, or be killed by a fangirl-you'll see what I mean later. Aside from that; I like to think this is pretty decent; especially the ending. Lol

Disclaimer- I do not own KH nor do I own…whatever; I don't give a shit.

Warning- The following story contains male on male action! It also has mpreg along with it…and that may not suite to well with some of you.

I give a really weird explanation to the whole knocked up thing…at least in Xigbar and Demyx's case. Screw Saix…he ain't even a main character.

* * *

Just For You!

Vexen glanced nervously at the silvery liquid that was glowing ominously in the syringe. He was sure there would be terrible consequences to what he was about to do. He glanced at the nobody who was lying casually on the surgical table, his chest exposed and ready for stabbing. He glanced back at the syringe, it just didn't feel right. He had done so many things in the past; terrible unspeakable things…but this had to be the one that topped them all.

"Are you ready yet," he heard the nobody whine from afar. He turned and stared at the nobody who was lying, bored as hell, as if nothing wrong was about to happen, on the table. "c'mon, dude, I don't have all night!"

"Xigbar," Vexen said nervously. "Are you quite sure about this?" He stared at the glowy liquid and shivered. "You have so much to lose…and you haven't even tested it on a lesser life form!"

"I know it will work," Xigbar said as he smirked at Vexen and the silvery liquid. "I know it will work-I made it!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Vexen muttered in a very unenthusiastic tone. He sighed, "You do realize…once you start; there is no going back?"

"You don't think I know that," Xigbar said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde nobody, questioning him and his authority.

"This stuff…I can't even begin to describe how harmful it could be," Vexen said in shock and disgust.

"Just chill," Xigbar said. "Side's, I made it special-for me."

"I'd hate to think how," Vexen said as he walked over to the other.

"Well, doesn't matter who's on top or bottom," Xigbar said with a smirk. Because it was only obvious that Xigbar would be on top. I mean-just look at him! "So it's guaranteed to work!" (So apparently…positions matter. Especially in the gender category.) "Plus, I added some special ingredients."

"Once again; that's what I fear the most," Vexen said as he hovered above the nobody. The pelvic area…that was his target…and from there-who knows? Xigbar was one for imagination, and he was also one for keeping a secret. Vexen knew the basics of what this liquid would do-and it frightened the hell out of him. He also knew there would be many risks to this as well, but Xigbar said there was no time for testing, and that time was of the very essence! So…for the most part; he and Xigbar were playing with fire. He would inject this horrid liquid inside of the nobody, and he could only hope it would fail. Xigbar could only hope it would succeed.

"Well," Xigbar said impatiently, "I don't have all time here! I gotta a baby to make!"

"Please don't say that," Vexen said in absolute disgust. "I…seriously…do not want to hear…that."

"But it's true," Xigbar said, "I need to put a baby in the oven…and this is the only way."

"I swear, whatever made you come to this conclusion," Vexen said in a sickened tone.

"Hey," Xigbar said in an angered tone. "You have no idea how much this has been bothering him! I want him to be happy, and since I can't do it the natural way…"

"You're going to inject a mixture of dangerous chemicals inside of you; and you have yet to test it out," Vexen said in worried voice. "Even if he does get pregnant-do you think it would be healthy?"

"Of course," Xigbar said with a positive smile. "Now-poke me!"

Vexen shrugged and did what he was told. He pressed the needle against the pale skin and dug it deep into the other. Xigbar grunted in discomfort, not finding the huge needle all too…comforting. But within a few minutes, he relaxed and settles down. Xigbar was also one for adding extra ingredients in his experiments…in this case; it was vikaden.

"So," Vexen said. "I guess that's that."

"We need to make more," Xigbar muttered tiredly. "Just in case nothing happens; I want to make sure I have some back up."

"Seriously," Vexen asked as his eyes widened in complete fascination for Xigbar's commitment.

"I gotta do this," Xigbar said as he stared off, the drugs easily claiming his mind. "I gotta…give him…I want him…to be…happy."

Vexen shook his head and sighed, He had never known Braig to be so committed to another before. And now, as a nobody, he was on hands and knees for the young nocturne. It was a strange thing…but…

"I swear," he said while shaking his head in disapproval, "if this backfires; you better not come crawling to me…"

* * *

The problem had started about a year ago when a certain blue haired nobody began to show signs of being pregnant. Everybody was quite shocked; all expect a rather proud Xemnas, that this had happened. No one knew such a thing could occur, and for a while…it was nothing more than just a joke. Saix was just having random mood swings…he was just throwing up cuz he was over worked and under appreciated. His stomach…well…he was just eating too much! Yes; all the nobodies; preferably the males of the castle, went on pretending nothing was going on…until it happened. Saix was one for getting things done early, so what a surprise it was when he deiced to deliver Xemnas his daughter at thirty-six weeks. She was a little small, but Xemnas approved of her, and Saix was greatly rewarded for the months of agonizing torture, not that being pregnant was torture, it was more of the fact that he was a bit sensitive and suffered many symptoms of pregnancy.

And of course; things happened after that. These things took the form of new rules, new mission schedules, and new meetings and new…well, everything! Babies are big commitments, and Xemnas was willing to do whatever it took…to make sure all the members were committed to the caring and nurturing of his child.

Everybody was pissed. Well, at least ever sane nobody was pissed; Xigbar thought the very notion of his changing a diaper was simply absurd! But there were the few who thought that this, if anything, was a dream come true. Demyx; for one thing, had thought the new member of the organization to be simply adorable! He played with her and happily fed and changed her when he was taken charge of her, and with time he began to grow fond of the idea of having one of his own. Xigbar wasn't too please with this-children were noisy little mongrel that you had to support till they decided to leave you…and they never paid you back, all they did was take and take and take! It was like a sick twisted version of Luxord!

But Xigbar loved Demyx; he loved the little guy like hell. He would do whatever it took to make him happy, and if a baby was what Demyx wanted, well by god a baby was what Xigbar would give him. Besides; the process of making a baby…well come on; who wouldn't pass that up? Sure, he would have to deal with a crying pooping machine, but he knew Demyx would be the one to spend the most time with it…yeah, the kid would definitely grow up with Demyx being the favorite. He would have to be responsible…once in a while, but for the most part; he was good. So, out of the blue, he told Demyx that he would…give it a try, and of course Demyx was excited as could be! The Nocturne was going to have a precious little gift of his own; and it would be his and Xigbar's! A little family; just the three of them…or more; but only time would tell.

Xigbar prayed that there would only be one…

And so…a month went by…and absolutely nothing happened. Demyx showed no signs of fertility, he showed no signs whatsoever. No cravings, no mood swings, no morning sickness; everything seemed to be quite normal. Xigbar gave a check, of course, because some people, believe it or not, do not show signs. But when he checked, the sonogram showed nothing of the sorts. Ok…so it didn't work…but there was always next time. Yes, next time would be the one, and Demyx would have his kid. Xigbar gave Demyx a reassuring pat on the head, smiling happily; another week of going at it all night long was something he greatly looked forward to.

And then…nothing happened. This time Xigbar got a second opinion from Xemnas, the one who successfully knocked Saix, and had him double check for him. The sad news came about; Demyx was simply not carrying. Xigbar frowned, what he took as a joke was beginning to affect him. Demyx simply smiled at the blank sonogram, but he could tell the other was hurting-blaming himself for his infertility. And this time it was Demyx who reassured Xigbar that they could try again…though his tone did not sound all too confident in tone. The young boy was beginning to lose faith.

But this time they did things differently. Screw the calendar; they did it almost every night! They did everything that came to mind-whatever would help- they did it. Xigbar no longer cared about the stupid kid; he just wanted to make sure Demyx wouldn't blame himself for the failures. He knew the boy didn't take failure all too well; he had been told many times he wasn't a good fighter…that he was a coward. Xigbar was one of the few things Demyx had as a win, and Xigbar really didn't consider himself top pick, and the last thing he wanted was Demyx to think he had failed him. Before long; Xigbar was praying the young nobody did get knocked up. Anything to put a smile on his face, he knew it meant the world to the other, and he knew that another failure was simply not an option.

But alas, Mother Nature was cruel. Xemnas, Xigbar, and this time, vexen; had checked the Melodious Nocturne…and he was not pregnant. Demyx was upset, but Xigbar was simply crushed. He watched his young lover laugh it off, saying that it wasn't important and that he was still too young to be trying to have a family. He watched Demyx joke it away, and it hurt him to watch this. Demyx was upset, but he would not let Xigbar see this…and that only upset him more.

They did nothing after that. No more playing for them. Demyx said he had gotten over the phase, as if it were a phase, and had better things to do. Xigbar watched the Nocturne play away at his music, hiding obvious frustration about the failures that he had dealt with. Poor Demyx, why blame himself for something that might not be his fault? The world was a sick place, and even though Saix was once again pregnant, it didn't mean that Demyx was not capable of doing the same-

And then it hit Xigbar. Perhaps it wasn't Demyx's fault…maybe it was his?! It takes a lot for a man to realize that it could be him that was the problem, but Xigbar quickly got over this bump. He figured it had to be his fault, because it sure as hell would not be Demyx's. No! His fault! And he would correct it too, and he could; he was a damn scientist! If the gods or Mother Nature were not going to give Demyx a kid, then he would juts flip them off and make one himself…with dangerous chemicals. Yeah, science would be the victor here!

And so, our hero hurried to the lower levels of the castle and began to work away. He thought it over and over, and when it came down to it…he just needed to add up the amount he made, because if there were more, the chances of survival and making it to the goal were even better. So Xigbar began mixing away, the goal was simply to make him a bit more…fertile. More the merrier. And eventually he came up with a silvery liquid, his golden ticket. He had no time to test, as he figured Demyx would not be willing to give it another go again…plus he was rather impatient with the while experimenting process.

A night of getting Vexen to see it his way…and there you go; the whole story as to why Xigbar was high on vikaden.

He wanted Demyx to be happy, and he would give him that baby. A perfect little gift for his perfect little buddy.

Just for him…

* * *

"One more try," Xigbar said as he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. "That's all I'm asking for." He leaned over and planted a kiss on the Melodious Nocturne's cheek. "And if nothing happens…I'll never ask again."

Demyx had been playing away at his sitar, trying to wear down a new string so that it would give him the nice full sound he was looking for; and then Xigbar appeared out of nowhere. Literally, teleporting and popping out of nowhere was a hobby to the Freeshooter. Demyx was surprised…to say the least, but hearing the words made him feel a bit queasy inside. Xigbar wanted to try…again? But why? It didn't work all the other times, and they had stopped trying, and now he suddenly wanted to try again? Why?

Demyx smiled. "I don't know Xiggy, it's really late and I'm totally bushed, maybe later?"

Xigbar easily looked passed the smile and saw the nervousness behind it. Demyx wasn't ready for more disappointment. He sighed and rested himself on Demyx's back.

"One more try," he said again. He smiled confidently at himself as he thought about what he had just done an hour ago. Yes, he was a bit sore from being stabbed in the stomach, but he figure a night of hot and sweaty lovemaking would be more than enough to make him forget about it. "I swear you won't be disappointed."

For some odd reason, Demyx felt a bit of confidence in Xigbar's words. He had said that the next time would be the one…but this time it felt real. Maybe he was right, maybe this time it would work out. Then again…it could fail once more. Demyx frowned and sank into his bed, letting Xigbar's weight take him away.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Of course you don't," Xigbar said with a smirk. "But guess what; I do. And I got something on my side that will make all the difference!"

"Viagra," Demyx joked with a cruel smirk. He laughed and fell to the bed, holding himself as he relished in his humorous joke.

Xigbar frowned and grabbed the younger, grinding his fist into Demyx's head.

"Very funny," he said with a mischievous smirk. He felt Demyx try to squirm free from the older nobodies grip, his nuggied him even harder in response. "I ain't that old, not by a long shot!"

"I'm sorry, I give," Demyx said as he tried to free himself form his lovers death hold. Xigbar laughed and let go of the younger, smiling as he managed to get a good look at the boy he'd fallen for so long ago-not the depressed one that seemed to be hanging about lately. Demyx sighed and rubbed his head. "So…what do you have?"

"A secret," Xigbar said, smiling as he rested himself on the bed. He placed his gloved hand on Demyx's cheek and sighed. "Trust me…it will work this time…"

"Xigbar," Demyx said, looking off to the side, "it's not like I don't trust you; it's just that…"

"I swear," Xigbar said, brining himself up to meet eyes with his younger lover, "this time, it will work. I won't disappoint you this time…"

"You never disappointed me," Demyx said, smiling kindly at the older nobody.

"And I wont disappoint you now," Xigbar said with a perverted smile on his face. "Just give it…one more shot."

"…ok," Demyx said, submitting over to Xigbar's wishes. If worst came to worse, nothing would happen…but he still had Xigbar with him, so it would never be a real loss. He had the most important thing in his life, and that was Xigbar. And if Xiggy wanted to try one last time; then he would try one lore time. "One more time," Demyx said…but that's it. After that; we're doing it only cuz we wanna do it."

"You mean you don't wanna do it now," Xigbar asked in a very shocked tone.

"Except now," Demyx added. "I wanna do it now…with you." Demyx placed his sitar on the side of the bed, a sign that Xigbar could make a move. Yup; when the sitar was away…it was time to play.

Xigbar smiled. "Of _course_ you do…"

Xigbar moved close to Demyx, the space between them disappearing. He locked lips with his Demyx, his tongue tasting those tow soft lips that he was just so addicted to. He begged for entrance, and Demyx let him in. He tasted that lovely taste that only the Melodious Nocturne would have; sweet and innocent. He moved his hand through the younger boy's hair, earning a soft moan from the other. He pulled away for a brief moment, to catch those wonderful eyes in a moment of ecstasy. He stared at those pretty eyes, those wonderful eyes that he loved so much. He would give him that baby…their baby. There was no way he could screw up now.

He pushed Demyx, to the bed, on his back, and he hurriedly pulled the zipper of his cloak down, eager to get a view of that perfect body. He watched the zipper go down and stared excitingly at the soft pale skin that just begged to be touched. And of course, Xigbar would not deny it. He was going to make that baby, but first things first…

Demyx whined lightly as he felt a tongue lick away at his nipple, causing it to harden in pleasure. He squirmed just a little as he felt Xigbar begin to suck on it, his teeth lightly grazing at it. He moaned and felt like going insane; Xigbar ewes just too good at this. Xigbar smirked and let one of his hands pay attention to the other…and the other hand; he let that one trail down…to a much needier organ. Demyx squirmed as he felt a gloved hand pinch at his other nipple, squeezing it and twisting a little bit, causing pings of excitement travel downward to his manhood. He could feel another hand play with the zipper of his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to beg for Xigbar to please hurry up. But Xigbar could be quite sadistic…and Demyx kept his silence. He was already so close…another touch could drive him insane!

Xigbar pulled out the already erect organ and felt it's warmth in his hand. The poor boy wouldn't last…he stopped sucking on the sore nipple and rose up to give his Demyx another good kiss, all while gently massaging the hard organ. He entered the other mouth, tasting him and his eagerness, listening to those moans that were getting louder and louder by the second. Xigbar pulled away a bit and began sucking on Demyx' lower lips, and his free hand began moving through the soft messy hair. Demyx was just so god damn addicting. He gave a quick glance over at the boy's erection and saw pre cum already leaking over his gloved hand. He sighed and smirked at the youngers excitement-he was just too precious.

Xigbar moved down and stared at the hard organ that was just below him. He licked at the tip and heard a soft sigh come from Demyx. He wanted the attention so bad. Xigbar complied and took the bulb of it in his mouth, tasting some of the saltiness in his mouth. He let his tongue slide around the tip, tasting and causing his lover to groan in pleasure and misery, and slowly moved his head in a tantalizing motion. Up and won, he moved nice and slowly, taking pleasure in the sweet sounds that Demyx made. He could tell the younger was close enough, and he did himself the favor and quickened his pace. Demyx breathes began shorter, and his back arched as he tried to move himself as close to the hot, wet mouth as he possibly could. He whimpered and felt himself moving along with Xigbar, nearing his climax. He felt his body heat up and he knew if he had a heart, it would be racing. He took another breath and cried out in pleasure, his body jerking just a little as he came into his lover's mouth.

Xigbar lapped up the sweet remains of his boyfriends cum, licking his lips as he swallowed every drop of it. He loved that taste. He looked up at his lover and smirked maliciously at him.

"You still bushed," he asked sarcastically.

Demyx's reddened faced beamed even more. He shook his head.

Xigbar crawled up and hovered above the younger, his yellow eyes glowing with pure excitement for what was to come.

"Thought so," He said.

* * *

The small little wound on Xigbar's abdomen healed up in just a few days, but it remained a tad sensitive for a while, about a week. After that; things went back to normal. He figured he would wait till a good seven or eight weeks before having Demyx go and check. He did this for two reasons; one, Saix didn't start showing signs till around that time, and two, Xigbar was afraid of failure. That wondrous night was a sticky reminder that he had promised Demyx something, and if he didn't give…then he just sucked; simple as that. He knew it couldn't be Demyx's fault…he lacked the organs and the reproductive cells in the first place! He had to hope what he did would be enough to…to…

…

"Are you ok," Axel asked Xigbar, giving the older man a somewhat worried look. The redhead moved closer to Xigbar and waved his hand across his face. "Heellllooo," he called out.

Xigbar shook his head, wincing in pain as he felt hot pings within him. He didn't need to guess what was wrong with him; the medicine was obviously beginning to wear out of him. He didn't expect it to happen so soon though; he figured the chemicals half life would be much longer. He groaned in pain and turned to Axel, smiling as best as he could.

"Shit, you don't look so good," Axel said as he stared at Xigbar's pained expression. He removed a glove and placed his hand on the others forehead. Axel frowned when he noticed that his temperature was quite normal. He looked around the table of messy food and playing cards-maybe he had eaten something wrong?

Xigbar frowned and grabbed hold of his stomach, very worried now. Ok, maybe he had miscalculated somewhere; this did not feel right at all. He blinked and saw Axel staring back at him.

"Dude, you allergic to anything," Axel asked.

Xigbar shook his head and answered with a weak "no".

Axel turned and saw Luxord and Xaldin walk in to the room, bags of snacks in their arms as they made their way to the table. Axel immediately called Xaldin over, hoping the senior would know what to do. He dragged the dread locked nobody over to give the Xigbar an examination, of sort. Xaldin removed his gloved hand, and like Axel, checked the others temperature; it was not hot…it was barely warm. He sighed and turned to Axel and a now concerned Luxord.

"There's nothing I can do," he said while looking down in shame.

"Couldn't we take him to Vexen, Zexion, or Lexaeus," Luxord asked in a very worried tone. He couldn't bear the idea of losing his drinking buddy! Plus, Xigbar always lost games…so he was a good source of money.

"We could," Xaldin muttered. He turned to Xigbar. "Number II, do you think you could make the walk to the lower levels?"

Xigbar couldn't even talk at this point; the pain was killing him. It felt like Axel lit a fire inside of him. He merely shook his head.

"What if Number VIII and X helped you," Xaldin asked.

Xigbar shook his head. He couldn't move; the pain was just that unbearable.

"What about if you teleported down," Xaldin asked, "_Surely_ you could do that?"

Xigbar shook his head once more; the very action was now causing him pain. Just sitting was causing him pain. Oh god, if he was getting some mother fucking allergic reaction, he would be so pissed…that is; if it wasn't causing him so much pain.

Xaldin sighed and thought about the little options he was left with. The nobody was in obvious pain, and moving him while he was conscious was simply out of the idea. He sighed; he was going to have to do this the old fashion way. He leaned over and stared at Xigbar pathetic form. Despite his body temperature, he was sweating and shivering. He looked awful.

"Number II," Xaldin said. Xigbar turned to him and nodded his head. Xaldin smiled. "Yes, very well; could you please look over…there, would you?" Xaldin pointed to the hallway.

Xigbar frowned, not sure why this would help him in any way. He took another short breath and looked over to where the Dragoon was pointing. Xigbar stared at the hallway wondering what exactly-

Xaldin hit Xigbar square in the head, making sure to hit him nice and hard; causing the Sniper to white out. He watched the body go limp, and he gave a sigh of relief. He turned to his subordinates; both looking quite shocked at what had just occurred.

"Could you two please take Number II down to the lower levels," he asked axel and Luxord, as if nothing had happened. "I need to see if Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen are in the meeting area…just in case."

Axel turned to Luxord, then to Xigbar; frowning at the whole experience.

"C'mon Luxord," he mumbled in a very unenthusiastic tone, "lets go take him down."

Luxord shook his head.

"I hope he isn't too dreadfully ill," he muttered.

"It's probably nothing," Axel said. "Maybe just caught something, something that doesn't make you all hot and sneezy?"

"I hope it isn't contagious," Luxord said.

"Oh please," Axel said, "how bad could it be?"

* * *

When Xigbar woke up…he was literally on fire. His insides felt like hell had taken over, and it didn't help that he was strapped onto a bed. He could see an IV in his arm, and he was shocked that nothing was being done about the pain inside of him. He was only too happy to see Vexen walk by. He asked what kind of stuff was in that little baggy that was so graciously pouring liquid into him, and he was quite surprised to find out that only water and sugar and the most mild of pain medication was in there. No morphine, no codeine, no nothing. It explained why everything hurt so much, but he was confused as to why he was hurting in the first place. Why refuse him his pain medication? Vexen looked away, not all too sure what to say, his face holding the awkwardness of the situation. Zexion eventually walked in, and when he did, he looked over to Xigbar and dropped to the floor laughing. Xigbar did not see why this was so funny. How dare the emo laugh at him and his misery.

"What the hell is going on," he asked while trying to endure the agonizing pain inside of him. He looked over to the silent Vexen. "You wanna explain to me what's going on; seeing that you look like a girl who's just seen a dick for the first time."

Vexen shook his head, "Immaturity is the last thing I want to hear right now, Number II; especially coming from you." He sighed. "I told you-I bloody told you-test it out before injecting yourself!"

"Number II," Zexion said with a smirk. He sat on the chair that lay next to the bed and chuckled a bit. "I love to be the one to ruin your day, so I'll say it; the medicine you injected into you-it's flawed."

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea," Xigbar said with a smirk, "the fact that I can't stop shivering-or the fact that I feel like my internal organs are being cooked alive?"

Zexion chuckled a bit more. "You'll be fine…given it a few more hours; the chemical reaction would be complete by then."

"Chemical reaction," Xigbar asked. He wondered just how far off he was in his own experimental equation that he had done while creating the silvery concoction. He was sure he had used chemicals that would not react badly to his own biology-he was sure of it.

"Number II," Vexen said, groaning just a little as he tried not to go insane from what he was bout to say. "You know how the body naturally absorbs….things right? Water, food…none edible things…"

"Where are you getting at," Xigbar asked. He had no idea where this was leading to.

"I'm just saying, if you were to consume, or have something placed within you," Vexen said, not making eye contact with Xigbar as he did, "say…something small…single celled….you know it would be absorbed into the body?"

"…" Xigbar stared blankly at Vexen.

"Semen you idiot," Vexen said.

"Oh, right," Xigbar said, smiling happily at the other, despite the pain. "Yeah, I know the body does that-immune response."

"Yes," Vexen said. "And you know…it doesn't absorb every bit of it-right?"

"Well duh," Xigbar said. "Unless you're a chick…no real reason too, and that's only if it's squirted up the coo-"

"Anyways," Vexen said. He sighed and shook his head once more.

"Something wrong with my immune system," Xigbar asked. He frowned. Death by…semen; comical…but pretty disgusting. He winced in pain as he felt the intense pain jab away at him. It was…beginning to hurt less, but it still was pretty darn smart.

"Sort of," Zexion said with a cheery smile. "Your immune system did what no immune system would ever do."

"What," Xigbar asked. He did not like where this was going.

"It used every bit of…," Vexen trailed off. "Well, you know."

"How's that possible," Xigbar asked. "My body couldn't possibly use foreign DNA. It would get rid of it."

"Well," Vexen said. "This goes back to me telling you to test out the bloody concoction!" he pulled the clipboard from the end of the bed and gave it to Xigbar. "Your body stored the core of…Number IXs…genes, and it…reacted."

"Reacted," Xigbar said. He glanced at the clipboard. Vexen unstrapped him and let him go through the pages.

"The concoction mixed in with your…well, you know, as you planned-but it also messed with your immune system," Vexen said. "Something that could have been prevented."

"Whatever," Xigbar said. "I still don't see why this has to do with some reaction and me being in pain."

"Well," Zexion said. "You see, the stuff you put into you reacts with…that part of your body, and what happened was…"

Xigbar's eyes widened in realization. The very thing he put inside of him…was reacting to Demyx's…ok, that was just weird.

"So…what's happening is," Xigbar muttered.

"Your body is…mixing two different things," Vexen said.

"Nothing bad will happen," Xigbar muttered, "…right?"

"Weeeellllll," Zexion said with a smirk. Xigbar gritted his teeth together. "We took a look inside, and we got some bad news."

"Don't tell me," Xigbar said with a smirk, "I'm expecting?" He smirked at Zexion, expecting the other to frown or say some sly comment back. He didn't.

"Well, "Vexen said, "you see, as you know, X chromosome sperm live longer that Y chromosome sperm."

Xigbar felt himself stiffen.

"And well, since your body was just collecting all of that DNA; you can only expect that the X would live longer…"

Xigbar shook his head. He heard Zexion chuckle a bit more.

"And now that the concoction decided to mix everything together…well," Vexen trailed off.

"One of your little swimmers decided to meet up with all that X chromosome DNA," Zexion said while smiling at the very thought. "Think of it as a modified egg…"

"…"

"It's not so bad," Vexen said. "You did say that you wanted to, how did you put it; "put a baby in an oven"?"

"Not my fucking oven," Xigbar yelled. He dropped the clipboard and summoned up his gun. He aimed it at his stomach, making sure to not to aim to high. "Fuuuck no," he said, "I cannot…I will not….I refuse!!!"

Zexion fell to the floor, his body trebling in delight as he relished in the lovely thought; Xigbar was knocked up. Even better; he knocked himself up! No, even better; everyone would think he took it up from Demyx!!!

"Will you put that gun away before you hurt someone," Vexen said as he tried to grab the weapon away from the pissed nobody.

"No," Xigbar whined. "I need to shoot myself…and Zexion- especially Zexion."

"Well, before you do that," Vexen said, "I need you to consider what Number IX may feel about this whole situation."

"What is there to think about," Xigbar asked. He snatched his weapon away and glared at Vexen. Demyx…oh god; he could never let Demyx know of this. The shame would never end…him…in this situation? He couldn't even begin to imagine the scenarios that would play out in his head as soon as he thought of explaining himself to the other.

"When I realized that you were…I had a dusk find Number IX," Vexen said.

"You…didn't tell him, did you," Xigbar asked nervously. Then again, knowing Demyx; he'd think he was cheating on someone…

"No," Vexen said. "Trust me; you are not the only one who thinks this is…a bit odd. No; I decided to have him checked; to see if he was expecting."

"Oh," Xigbar said. "….ooohhhh." He had just forgotten about that.

"Yes," Vexen said. "I lied and said that it was sent under your orders and that you were too busy to come along."

"Way to make me look like an ass," Xigbar muttered.

"Yes well," Vexen said. "Number IX is not expecting a child…he is not-"

Xigbar frowned; Demyx…wasn't having a baby? He sank into his bed, well shit; so much for the promise. He had told Demyx it would work out…and yet; Demyx wasn't pregnant. And he was alone when he was told the news too…poor kid.

"Yes," Vexen said, "I think you understand why this may be important."

"Hmm, what," Xigbar asked quietly.

"Number IX…I think he may be incapable of simply holding a child," Vexen said. "Chances are…he might never be able to bear children."

"And yet…me and Saix are," Xigbar hissed.

"Yes," Vexen said.

"And twins too," Zexion added.

"So," Xigbar said. "You…you think if I keep this…this kid…"

"It may make up for all the other failures," Vexen said. "I mean….he wants a child…and technically; he will be getting one…just…"

"Just I have to sacrifice nine months with no alcohol, no defying gravity, no…nothing fun," Xigbar said in much disgust.

"Pretty much," Zexion said. "But…you'll probably want to get rid of it-seeing that it is _you _who is knocked up."

Xigbar sighed. He was…knocked up. Disgusting, no matter how you look at it. He was the guy who partied and hung out with everyone. He played target practice with innocent victims, and he played pranks on Roxas! How do you go from that…to pregnant? And it was him too! Demyx…he could totally pull off the look…and he'd still look good, kind of a turn on for Xigbar. But him…he would not be able to pull off that look-not now, not ever! And think about it; how could he manage nine months of….this? Sure, he wasn't showing now…but eventually he would-people would come to notice this. He would have to tell everybody sooner or later. And then there was the morning sickness…the cramps, the mood swings, the weight gain, and the cravings…he would go insane from it all.

No…he couldn't do this. It was not him; it was something that he simply could not do. He was not Demyx; he was not able to commit to this kind of thing…he…

…he…

He frowned. Demyx really wanted to have that baby. And he couldn't get pregnant…and yet; here he was…with a baby forming in his…eww, he couldn't even…err, wait, no! Seriously; he had to think about this. Ok-he was pregnant! Yes…and Demyx would never get pregnant…and he wanted a baby! And he…he had one! He had the one thing that Demyx would never have…and that was, despite the fact that he hated it so much; was fertility.

He shivered. Ok…Saix was pregnant-and he wasn't the daintiest of men. He had muscle, he had a scar on his face, and he had a bad temper; yet he was pregnant. Xigbar probably weighed less than the blue haired freak, and he had an awesome personality! He also had a scar too! Yeah…he could do this!

"Xigbar," Vexen said, "Number II…Braig…anyone home?"

"Hmm," Xigbar said, "sorry dude; I was having an epiphany."

"Well," Vexen said nervously, "what do you plan to do?" He walked over to Zexion and helped him up to the seat. "We can remove it; it wouldn't be too hard…"

"And you can live life pretending that this never happened," Zexion added with a smirk.

What to do? Xigbar sighed and thought about the possibilities. He glanced down at his stomach, taking notice that the pain was still decreasing. Nine moths was one hell of a commitment. He would have to…take care of himself, and he would have to be responsible too.

Demyx would do it for him. Demyx was willing to try again…and, well; shouldn't he be willing to try for Demyx?

Xigbar shook his head.

This was seriously the most fucked up thing ever.

* * *

"Hey buddy," Xigbar said as he quietly crept over to Demyx's bed. He saw the Melodious Nocturne turn and smile at him. He had been playing his sitar, and Xigbar took note of the slow melody he had been playing- a sad done if he ever knew one. "How's it going? Haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah," Demyx said, smiling at Xigbar as if nothing were wrong. "Vexen said you were really busy."

"Did he," Xigbar said, sitting down next to Demyx. "He say anything else?"

"Well," Demyx said, frowning a little. "You see…"

"Didn't stick," Xigbar asked, already knowing the answer. He still felt himself sink in agony, just knowing that Demyx had to go through it all…again.

"Not even," Demyx said," I just…I can't even get…"

"I'm sorry," Xigbar said quietly. "I thought that maybe…"

"No, it's not you," Demyx said, "It's just me. You didn't do anything wrong." Demyx leaned against Xigbar and sighed. "I just…can't do anything right I guess."

Xigbar frowned. He grabbed onto Demyx and tightly embraced him. "No," he said. "No…you….your just fine the way you are." He stared helplessly at the floor and sighed. "You did well, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"You're just saying that because you have to," Demyx said with a weak smile. "You're my boyfriend; you're not allowed to say mean things about me."

"And you are," Xigbar asked, smiling back.

"Since when have I ever said anything mean to you," Demyx asked.

"All the time," Xigbar answered, smiling at the younger nobody.

"You worse," Demyx answered, "you need to act your age…I'm acting mine, I'm allowed to be immature!"

Xigbar laughed.

"Xigbar," Demyx said quietly.

"Yeah kid," he asked.

"Thanks," Demyx said. "You're really nice…you know that?"

"Where did that come from," Xigbar asked.

"You're always trying to make me feel better," Demyx said, a few tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "You always try to make me feel better about myself…even though I'm not the greatest. You're always there for me."

Xigbar embraced his boyfriend tighter, making sure to comfort the other as he cried away. Well, it was ok…he would let him cry it out…he would feel better in the end.

"I can't do anything right for you," Demyx said, whimpering as he did.

"That's not true," Xigbar said in a very positive tone. "You do so much for me-"

Demyx shook his head and buried himself deep into Xigbar cloak.

"You do a lot for me," Xigbar said. "You…when you smile, that's like the greatest thing in the whole world…"

"…"

"And when you tell me about your day, or when we just hang out together," Xigbar added on. "You make me feel…and that's doing a lot…" Xigbar patted the boy on the head and smiled. "You could never be anything less than what you are….and you're everything to me."

Demyx looked up and stared at Xigbar with his watery eyes. "Really," he asked.

"Really," Xigbar said. "You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Demyx smiled and hugged Xigbar back, burying himself into the other. Xigbar smiled as he heard the other cry a bit more into his black cloak. Demyx really was…just so innocent.

"I love you," Demyx muttered into the cloak. It sounded a lot like a muffle, but Xigbar seemed to understand it. He watched Demyx look back up and stared at him lovingly. "I love you…very much…Xigbar."

"I love you too kid," Xigbar answered.

"You're the best," Demyx said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a baby…"

Xigbar twitched. "Wait…what?"

"You really wanted one, and I couldn't give you one," Demyx answered.

Xigbar's jaw dropped. "I thought you wanted one…"

"Well, I thought it would be nice, but when you asked if we could give it a try I figured you really wanted one of your own," Demyx said.

Xigbar let go of Demyx and sank into the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do.

"Xigbar," Demyx asked.

"…"

"Xiggy," Demyx called out again, giving the older a bit of a shake.

"…"

"You ok," he asked. He poked Xigbar in the face, surprised that the sniper didn't react back.

"…no," Xigbar said, shaking his head as he did. "No...I don't think I am, and I don't think I will be for awhile."

"Whys that," Demyx asked, smiling at Xigbar. He had no clue what was about to be told.

"Well, Demyx, in this wondrous world…things happen…terrible, cruel things," Xigbar muttered as he stared out to into space. He sighed and sat up, grabbing Demyx' hand as he did. "And…you remember how I said, not too long ago, that I had something that would ensure us a child?"

"Yeah," Demyx said. "But…I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah…well," Xigbar whined miserably. "It still worked…kinda…"

"How," Demyx asked.

"Take a guess," Xigbar groaned.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shhh," Xigbar said to the younger, placing a hand on his mouth as he tried to calm him down. "look; nobody else knows…and until I can come up with an explanation as to how it happened, without making me look like I took it from you, you gotta keep quiet."

"I can't believe it," Demyx said, shaking his head, "it's so…it's just…"

"Yeah…"

"You're…really going to…," Demyx asked faintly. He looked a bit pale. "I mean…that's really…"

"You would do it for me," Xigbar said. "So…I'm gonna do it for you…."

"That's sweet," Demyx said. "Weird…but really sweet."

"Just for you," Xigbar said.

"…"

"Demyx," Xigbar asked.

"Yeah?"

"You can scream if you want," Xigbar said, looking off, "trust me; I won't mind."

"Thanks Xig," Demyx said. "I really needed that."

(love at its finest)

* * *

And there we go. For those of you who made it to the bottom; congrates-you have no idea how much I respect you. Uhm, if you want this story to continue, tell me...I'm very unsure myself right now. Reviews are very much appreciated, and flames will warm me up as well. that's all for now.


	2. Shoot em down

Author's note- So I'm hardly using this account, as I am a very busy person. If you received a pm or review response to this story from somebody else-do not be alarmed. That's just proof of my laziness. Ugh, and I also forgot my password...However- I was determined and responsible enough to come up with this. Yeah, you all wanted this to continue-despite it being so very weird…so very weird…Ok, so this story will hopefully be no longer than five chapters…definitely no longer than seven. I am not ready for a long story with this kind of…I don't even know what to call this. It's freaking Xigbar. So I'll hurry through the pregnancy, but I won't rush so fast that we don't have time for character development. We need everyone to go through their drama-so I'll just skip a week or two once in a while.

Disclaimer- I own nothing…nothing…tra la la?

Warning-Well…I'll let you decide; all natural or cesarean? ...do I even have to ask?

* * *

Just For You!

Chapter2

Demyx woke up. He looked over and glanced at the small alarm clock, checking to see what time it was. It was about three in the morning; he had slept for two hours…He sighed miserably. He had been wakened a good four times tonight; which was pretty good considering he was usually woken up at least six or seven, but it still caused him to go insane.

"Morning sickness," he muttered quietly. "Morning…not middle of the night sickness; _morning sickness_!" He grabbed on to his pillow and listened the horrific sounds that were happening in the bathroom. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he heard the awful sounds. No, he would always get upset about being waken during the night, but every time he heard…the sounds of vomit, or in this case since nothing had been eaten yet, gastrointestinal fluid being puked out of the body, he felt terrible.

A part of him felt this was all his fault. Xigbar was not…well…not to be mean or anything, but he wasn't at an age where he could get away with stuff like this. He also had a lousy birthing figure, an addiction to alcohol, and a short attention span. This made having a baby a bit…difficult to do.

Still, it could be worse. The first week was the hardest. Demyx could only shudder as he recalled the horrific memories of Xigbar causing what would have been a homicide to end all homicides. Everybody laughed, they laughed and laughed and cried tears that also laughed. Xigbar gave everyone a ten second head start…and then he began to shoot. But it was to be expected, not everyone was willing to believe what he had told them. It wasn't until Zexion stopped laughing and explained the situation did everyone get the picture…and laugh some more. Xigbar was knocked up. Demyx; that was one thing when it came to pregnancy-he could make a cute momma. Xigbar…

Juggle this, along with Xigbar "almost" consuming toxic alcoholic beverages, him forgetting that walking on the ceiling was something he shouldn't be doing, and him chasing after Axel-running at top speed in high boots, resulting in a lot of force when foot met concrete, can be bad for a tiny fetus-cause he ate the last Twinkie; well it pretty much exhausted the young nobody.

This wasn't to say that Xigbar didn't know what he was doing. He eventually got the drift once he saw of exhausted poor Demyx was, and he forced himself to settle down a bit. He tried to remember that there were certain things he could not do anymore, and he would do his best to make sure he kept the one important thing in the two nobodies lives safe. It was frustrating, but he did what he had to do, and he eventually got the hang of it. Sure, Demyx still had to remind Xigbar that running around and shooting people might be a tad dangerous, but for the most part-Xigbar was making up for a decent parent to be.

Demyx listened as he heard the toilet make the loud flushing sound. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want Xigbar to get upset; depression and worry was not good for him or the baby, and although Xigbar wasn't suffering from it (yet), Demyx would rather not risk it. So he was silent as he listened to sluggish footsteps and felt some movement on the bed. He could feel Xigbar watching him, making sure he didn't wake his younger lover while he…y'know where this is going. Demyx continued to pretend, and he felt Xigbar eventually find his place on the bed and began to rest. He sighed quietly and figured Xigbar would be jumping out of the bed in an hour or two. He was pretty sensitive to the nausea, and he come to see the toilet as a freaking shrine the past two months.

Demyx felt exhaustion claim him, and he soon fell asleep. Xigbar would hopefully get out of this faze soon. Hopefully…by the end of the third month, he would be ok. No more sickness and him throwing up half of what he ate…or just bile and gastric fluids.

Demyx felt two arms wrap around him.

Two months down…seven more to go.

* * *

"Is there a problem Xemnas," Xigbar asked once he made himself comfortable. He leaned in his thrown and looked up to the quiet nobody.

"Well, actually," Xemnas said, "well…yes Number II, yes; there is a problem."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You see…Number II…Xigbar," Xemnas said. He had never expected to give this kind of speech to Xigbar, so as one could imagine, our superior was feeling quite a bit odd and out of place at the moment.

"Yes," Xigbar said. His voice held no anger nor did it hold the ability of understand what was going on. Xemnas sighed; he really did not want to have to explain this.

"You see…the past month, "Xemnas sighed, "You've been…shooting a bit of our members…."

"I always shoot people," Xigbar said, "It's what I do."

"Yes…but…you've been doing it more…and you're doing it for no reason either," Xemnas said, "I mean…I'm sure you have your reasons….but you put Number IV, VI, and even Number VIII in the ward."

"They had it coming," Xigbar said with a smile.

"Would you like to explain," Xemnas asked. He didn't want to think Xigbar was merely acting out in a desperate attempt to pent out the hormonal rage he was going through, but anything could happen. He stared at Xigbar, he didn't look pregnant. The tests had shown him other wise, along with everyone laughing their tight asses off, but he was still having a hard time believing it so. He knew Xigbar, he knew the nobody well…and him getting himself pregnant did not fit the profile of the gunner.

"What's there to explain," Xigbar asked. He shrugged. The older nobody didn't see what was wrong, but then again, how could he? He had not idea how quickly his anxiety and emotional output was at the moment.

"You shot Number IV," Xemnas said.

"And," Xigbar asked.

"I doubt he deserved such treatment," Xemnas said. "He is the one who decided to take charge of you-and he even went as far to provide you a sonogram…which you have yet to do."

"I am not letting him molest me like that," Xigbar said while shaking his head. "That is just weird…him touching me and moving some gel all over my stomach-I refuse to take part in that!"

"…could you explain what he did to deserve getting shot point blank," Xemnas asked patiently.

"He made me upset," Xigbar answered.

"Upset," Xemnas asked. That did not seem right at all. Xigbar…getting upset? How in the hell did Vexen manage to pull that off? "Uhm…what did he do…or say?"

Xigbar paused…

…

"_I'm not going to lie to you Number II," Vexen said as he flipped through the many charts. "I find the diet you've been living on quite atrocious and hardly fitting for an adult male…let alone one that is carrying a child!"_

_Xigbar rolled his eyes._

"_I thought Number X and his alcohol intake was bad, this juts baffles the mind! I'm shocked that you even are capable of holding the figure you posses," Vexen said._

"_I have a fast metabolism," Xigbar joked as he leaned against the surgical table._

"_This is not funny," Vexen said, "you could easily malnourish yourself and the child if you continue this high fat diet of yours!" Vexen handed Xigbar a list of paper._

"_What's this," Xigbar asked, flipping through the many sheets of paper, but not looking through it._

"_A list of what you can longer consume during the pregnancy," Vexen stated as Xigbar dropped the sheets in complete shock. He watched the sniper nobody scramble and pick up a sheet, viewing the list that he had been given to him. He paled._

"_Dude, I eat all this stuff," Xigbar said in horror. "What the hell am I supposed to eat if you take away all my food?"_

"_Something decent," Vexen said. _

"_The food I eat is decent," Xigbar said. "I eat my veggies!"_

"_The "veggies" you consume are not that healthy," Vexen said. "Tempura and onion rings…you seriously think that's going to help build a strong baby?"_

"_What about guacamole flavored chips," Xigbar asked._

_Vexen shook his head._

"_You need to move on to a much healthier diet," Vexen said, "and luckily for you, I have made a list of things that not only are beneficial for your body, but will help your growing child develop much better." _

"…"

_Vexen turned around and scurried through his many sheets, looking for the list that he had typed and printed out for Xigbar. He paid no attention to the fact that Xigbar was silent as ever, glaring at him with absolute despise. Nope, not at all…_

"_Here we go," Vexen said as he turned around. He handed Xigbar the list; Xigbar merely glanced at it, not all too eager to take it in his hands. But the sniper eventually gave in, and he took the evil list in his hands and looked through it, his anger growing more and more as he skimmed down._

"…"

"_I suggest you start this diet now and go completely dry turkey with your old diet," Vexen said. "We don't have time to wean you off the old one, and the sooner you rid of all the toxins inside of you the better-and why are you looking at me like that?"_

…

Xigbar smirked. "He…said really mean things to me…really hurt my feelings…"

"…"

Xigbar chuckled at the memory. "He won't be bothering me again though…"

Xemnas face-palmed himself.

"Number II," Xemnas boomed in his expressionless voice, "you will have a talk with Number IV and you will apologize for your behavior and you will have yourself checked."

"Why," Xigbar asked in a very upset tone.

"Because I said so," Xemnas simply said. And now Xigbar had absolutely no choice because as sad as it was, this was Xemnas closing statement.

"Are you going to make me say sorry to Axel and Zexion too, mom," Xigbar asked in a very snide tone.

"Yes," Xemnas said, "in fact, you will apologize to everyone for your misbehavior. There is no excuse for the way you have been acting. I understand you are having a hard time, dealing with the hormonal bodily changes…but this is simple inexcusable. Saix did not act like this-and he not acting like this now-and he is carrying twins."

"…"

"We may have been friends in our past lives, but I will not let old friendships stand in front of our main goal," Xemnas continued. "I will let you procreate with whomever you please, but I will not have you shoot every living being that so much as makes you feel a tad uncomfortable. You can't even feel to begin with…"

"…"

"Yes," Xemnas said, "there is just no excuse for your poor behavior…you will talk to Vexen and you will get yourself checked and you will listen to…why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

"Are you ok" was the last thing Xigbar wanted to hear at the moment. He had had a long day, mostly consisting of forgiving Vexen and being forced into an awkward position, and he was by all means, levels, and whatever else one could think of; pissed as hell.

But Xigbar held in the urged to strangle, as it was Demyx who had asked this question. Instead, he turned around and smiled at the younger nobody, eager to talk to him and help release some of the stress and frustration that he was going through. He wasn't going to lie; this was very difficult. It was difficult being wrong all the time, and it was difficult being ordered around. He hated not being able to have all the fun he used to have, and he disliked that he couldn't go on any missions or use his powers as he pleased. But Xigbar wouldn't complain about these things to Demyx-he didn't want to upset him. He didn't want to complain and whine and make Demyx feel guilty about him and this whole situation. Bit it was hard…and he was going to admit it; he had thought about…giving up. Mostly today, but that's cause he had been so pissed off. He wasn't feeling it now though; the urge to end it, because he had something that had killed the anger inside of him, and it wasn't alcohol or pain medication.

"Hey kid," Xigbar said with his cheery smile. "What's up? Haven't seen you all day."

"I had a really hard mission," Demyx said as he flopped himself onto the bed. He sighed tiredly and looked up at Xigbar.

"Really," Xigbar said. "Wish I could have been there to help you out a little."

Demyx shook his head, "NO…I wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

Xigbar paled a little when he heard that. Wasn't he supposed to be saying things like that? Why was Demyx saying this? He frowned. He was still the same guy; he could take care of himself. No…Demyx was just being a bit protective, nothing more, nothing less. But it was a tad bothersome, having being treated like this, if only for a moment.

"…you don't want me to get hurt," Xigbar asked in astonishment.

"Well…yeah," Demyx said.

"When have I ever been hurt on a mission," Xigbar asked, raising an eyebrow at the Melodious Nocturne. "I'm Xigbar-I'm fucking badass-I never get hurt on a mission!"

Demyx frowned. "You're not immortal…you could get hurt…and if you do…"

Xigbar gritted his teeth. Oh god, this was not happening. Demyx was not supposed to baby him! He was not going to be babied! Especially this early into the bloody pregnancy.

"Look Demyx," Xigbar said, "I ain't gonna get hurt. I never do get hurt, I fight at a distance…and I defy gravity!"

"Vexen said you shouldn't be doing that since you don't know if the baby can," Demyx said with a pout. "…you're not doing that, are you?"

"…if the moment calls for it," Xigbar muttered.

"Xigbar," Demyx whined. "You can't keep doing that kind of stuff!"

"I know," Xigbar said, "but if the moment calls for it…what do you expect me to do?"

"When does the moment call for it," Demyx asked.

"Whenever Axel decides he gonna be a douche," Xigbar answered.

"But Axel's always a douche," demyx said.

"Yeah…"

"Xigbar…," Demyx said in very a parental tone.

"Demyx," Xigbar whined. "Do you have any idea how stupid people are?"

Demyx nodded his head, his eyes locked onto Xigbar. "Yes," he said, "yes I do as a matter of fact."

"I'm going to kill you," Xigbar said.

"You wouldn't kill me," Demyx said with a pout. "You "wuv" me."

"Eww," Xigbar said, "don't ever say that again."

Demyx chuckled. He sat next to Xigbar and looked at the other. "So," he said eagerly, "you are ok…right?"

"What exactly does that mean," Xigbar asked.

"I just want to make sure you aren't upset or anything," Demyx said. "I know you aren't exactly…fond of your situation, and I want to make sure that your not too stressed or anything…"

"Demyx," Xigbar said, "I can't go on missions, and I can't run around and go on murderous rampages…what makes you think I'm fine?"

Demyx was silent.

"I haven't shot anything in almost four hours," Xigbar muttered.

"Four hours," Demyx asked.

"Yeah," Xigbar said, "Xemnas made me say sorry to Vexen, it was really fucked up. I have no idea why he thought that would be a good idea…"

"So you shot Vexen," Demyx asked.

Xigbar laughed. "Nope, I shot Xemnas!"

Demyx eyes widened in horror; had he heard that right? "You…did what?"

"I shot the bastard," Xigbar said.

"But why would you do that," Demyx asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you kid," Xigbar said, "I was feeling really angsty right at the moment-and whenever I feel like that…I just feel like shooting even more than usual…no big deal."

"…what made you feel so angsty at the moment," Demyx asked curiously.

Xigbar frowned and looked over to the dark sheet that was lying on his table. He turned to Demyx. "I was forced to comply with rules that made me feel very uncomfortable."

"Didn't you get into trouble," Demyx asked.

"Not really," Xigbar said. "At least…not into too much to where it would affect my daily life."

"…"

"I don't see why you are so shocked," Xigbar said. He grabbed hold of the younger by the shoulder and pulled him closer. "You know…I am quite capable of taking acre of myself."

"I'm not so much worried about you," Demyx muttered, looking away as he did. "It's merely your actions…and how they might affect the baby."

"People can have healthy babies without getting themselves checked," Xigbar said, "and they can run around and do all sorts of things and the kids come out perfectly fine."

"But we're not like normal people," Demyx muttered. "I mean…since when was bending space or controlling water clones a normal thing?" Demyx shook his head. "You don't even have a heart! You shouldn't even be able to properly supply a baby to begin with…"

Xigbar frowned. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Of course," Demyx said, "I wanna make sure everything is ok and our little baby will be healthy and happy and all…"

Ugh…he should not be in this situation, especially with Demyx saying all the stereotypical motherly things.

"So it's important that you take really good care of yourself," Demyx said, "I know you've been having a lot of morning sickness, and that you having problems keeping your attitude in check-"

"There is nothing wrong with my attitude," Xigbar hissed, a smile still on his face as his inner being told him not to summon up his weapon and commit homicide.

"-but I think if you tried just a little harder, maybe things will get just a little bit better," Demyx said.

"Have you been talking to Vexen," Xigbar asked.

"Zexion," Demyx answered.

Note to self; dangle Zexion from the ceiling till the blood rushes to his head and makes him pass out.

Xigbar really disliked this conversation, but he knew he had to listen to it. Not because Demyx was telling him the importance of a good diet and lots of rest, but because he knew it was true. He promised Demyx a baby…and it should be a good one. It needed to be healthy and strong and ready for the real world. That giving up feeling came up again, but it quickly faded as he thought more about the situation. He really was not cut out for this job, but he was given the duty, so he should at least try to meet halfway with what was needed.

Xigbar nodded his head, listening to what Demyx was saying.

"So what happened when you finished apologizing to Vexen," Demyx said.

"Well, I'm sure Xemnas wanted me to say sorry to every one who had gotten on my bad side," Xigbar said, pondering over what had happened earlier on, " but since he was bleeding from the head he didn't seem all too interested in the matter."

"Oh..," Demyx said, his voicing trailing off at the horrific sight. "Anything after that…?"

Xigbar hunched over. "Well…"

"Well what," Demyx asked.

"Xemnas made me…," Xigbar said, wincing as if he were in some sort of pain.

"Made you..," Demyx asked.

"Get…a checkup," Xigbar said in a very sickened tone. "Right after I said I was sorry…I was FORCED on to a table and-"

"OH MY GOSH," Demyx said in a very excited tone. He jumped up and down on the bed, his face bright with stupor and joy. "You got to see our baby?! That is soooo awesome!"

"…you seem rather happy about this," Xigbar muttered.

"I totally am," Demyx said with a huge smile. "Did you see his or her face?!"

"Well-"

"What about the hands and feet," Demyx asked before Xigbar could even come out with an answer. He stopped for a moment, and then a very curious smiled appeared on his face. "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

"…really," Xigbar asked in confusion.

"I really, really, really want to know," Demyx said.

"Well…," Xigbar said, "for starters-it doesn't look like any baby I've seen. It looks like something that was hanging around a nuclear plant for too long. Secondly-way too early to know the sex-though it doesn't matter since it will obviously be a boy." Xigbar smirked. "Anything else would simply be unacceptable."

"Does it look cute," Demyx asked.

"I just said it looked like something that was playing with radioactive…"

"…"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about," Xigbar muttered. "Well…it didn't look cute per se, but you can take a look yourself if you want."

Demyx eyes lit up.

Xigbar pointed to his table.

The young nobody looked over and immediately spotted the dark sheet lying on the table. He got up from the bed and walked over to the small table. Xigbar remained on the bed, listening to the sound of Demyx gasping in shock and whatever the hell he was feeling as he saw the small figure that was on the sheet. Their kid. Xigbar twitched when he heard Demyx make a rather annoying sound-something that a human would give to a puppy or something- and was thankful that Demyx hadn't been there for the sonogram.

He felt movement on the bed and turned to Demyx. The young nocturne had never looked happier on his life.

"So," Xigbar said.

"He's soooo cuuute," Demyx said, his cheek brimming with red and his eyes watery from being so overjoyed.

"You're kidding right," Xigbar asked.

Demyx shook his head. He sat himself right next to Xigbar and pointed at the small figure. "Look at him," he said.

"Yeah," Xigbar asked. The older nobody glanced at Demyx, then to the picture than back at demyx. His eye widened-Demyx was crying?!

"He's so small," Demyx said. He seemed happy about the situation.

"They usually start that way," Xigbar said with a smile. Demyx really looked happy…it made him feel a bit better, despite the crap-shit of a day he had gone through.

"Look," Demyx said, his voice up an octave as he pointed at the small appendages. "He has tiny little arms and legs…"

At first, Xigbar could not explain why it was such a big deal to be drooling over something so simplistic. When he had gotten the check up he thought nothing of what he saw. It was a natural-as natural as male pregnancies get-to see these sorts of things in a two month old fetus. So he really didn't ga ga over the site. But…when Demyx pointed it out, for some reason…it was different. He couldn't help but watch where the fingers pointed, and he would notice things that he hadn't noticed before. They were tiny…and they were so small…but they would get bigger with time, so what was the big deal? But this did not seem to rest within his mind at the moment. Demyx would point things out and Xigbar couldn't help but nod in agreement, what was once something boring and careless was becoming more and more remarkable. He didn't know why…maybe Demyx had a way with words or something.

"He's so precious," Demyx said happily.

"Y-yeah," Xigbar said, feeling a bit out of place as he did.

"I wish I could have been there," Demyx said sadly. "I really would have liked to see him up close." Demyx looked over to Xigbar. "Did he move?"

"I guess he did," Xigbar answered. "I mean…he is small…and he really doesn't have much muscle to be doing a lot."

Demyx pouted. "I wish I didn't have such a hard mission…then maybe I could've seen him."

"Maybe next time," Xigbar said, shrugging just a little. He regretted his words immediately.

"I wish," Demyx said, "but chances are I'll have another mission."

"Well…maybe I could help," Xigbar said.

"You can't."

"Yes I can," Xigbar said. "I'm not that far along where I have to be watched over constantly. I can take care of myself…and I can take care of you."

Demyx smiled, but quickly frowned. "You should take care of the baby…"

"Well kid…if you want to be that way, then I guess you ain't gonna see him next time I'm forced to get another prenup," Xigbar said in a sly yet threatening tone.

Demyx pouted. "Well…I guess…."

Xigbar smirked.

"That's not fair," Demyx said finally.

"Life isn't fair," Xigbar said, "and I would personally know this. So, what will it be…?"

"You shouldn't be fighting," Demyx said.

"I don't fight-I point my gun and shoot, and usually my enemy is a brainless heartless that can't even figure what's going on. I'll be fine-god you sound so much like Xemnas."

Demyx made a face.

"I've never been attacked-ever," Xigbar said. "Sides…consider it bonding time-something that we hardly get to do considering that I puke up something every hour on the hour…"

"I guess," Demyx said finally, "if you put it that way."

Xigbar smiled. "You see…"

"You're not barfing now," Demyx added.

"Yeah…and to think I'm wasting time talking about me getting a break from it all when I should be screwing you right now," Xigbar muttered.

"What was that," Demyx asked.

"I love you Demyx," Xigbar said.

Demyx smiled stupidly. "Aww, I love you too!"

And the conversation ended-and while Xigbar thought it would have been a good idea to go and kiss his precious little Demy on the lips and then make hot, passionate love to him- he couldn't'…because it was at that moment did he start to feel queasy.

* * *

Today was one of those days where you could pretty much assume something terribly ridiculous was going to happen. It may have had to do with the fact that Saix was nowhere to be seen, therefore no missions were to be assigned, it may have had to do with the fact that there was a group of immature nobodies huddled around in a small tight net, or may have had to do with the fact that the room reeked of alcohol. But something was going to happen…and it was to happen soon.

This was the prediction Roxas had made as he settled down next to Axel and watched the redhead, along with Xaldin, Luxord, and Demyx all decided that they were going to play a game of sorts. Well…Luxord decided they were to play a game; Xaldin was the one to pick it…and as for Axel and Demyx; they were just bored. But this was not the reason as to why he assumed something horribly wrong was to happen in the very near future…what made him come to the conclusion was the sniper nobody that sat next to Demyx. Xigbar was sitting there, silent as ever, his yellow eye locked on to the alcoholic beverages. He hadn't been invited to play-due to a certain now-obvious reason-and Demyx was to play in his stead. It was this that made him come to the conclusion that something will soon happen.

You see-Xigbar had a relatively thin build. He had muscle of course, but he was not bulky by all means. And as soon as he hit ten weeks, the worst thing in the entire mind-set-universe-of-all-things-sane-and insane-met-and-collected-into-a-sick-kind-of-thing happened; he showed. Well, you really couldn't tell…unless you were Xigbar in which everything looked a hell lot worse than it actually was…but it was hardly noticeable. Unfortunately, Demyx told. The boy was so excited that Xigbar was showing, that their tiny little bundle of joy was growing up and getting bigger every day, and he went and told all his friends. Now, Luxord was pretty mature about the situation…as well as Xaldin and Roxas, although Roxas was a bit disturbed. But Axel…the douche bag of a nobody could not keep his mouth shut. He was all over Xigbar. Now, Xigbar could take a joke…but as sad as it was…Xigbar was having problems controlling his ability to keep cool. Morning sickness was gone…but it had been replaced with a sick bitch. Xigbar got angrier quicker-got upset faster (thought he never showed it…not even to Demyx…he was far too proud to admit that he was getting way out of his league with this whole situation)-and became rather murderous faster. But Xigbar never got far; he'd restrain himself from pulling the trigger…most of the time, and this was why Roxas was scared shitless. Because last week, Xigbar got pissed…and he let it out.

But despite this event, another was just around the corner. Xigbar missed alcohol, he missed everything about it. He could live without it, and he could make it without getting drunk off his ass-but he craved it…pun intended. It was bad enough he was eating things he disliked, as well as whole slew of other disturbing things the sniper nobody would never do…but watching everyone get wasted was hard. He wanted nothing more than to him the fun…but at eleven weeks he was in no condition to be doing such things. Whatever he did would affect the "little dude" inside of him, and he wanted nothing more than to prove to Demyx that he was a good parent. This kid was going to be great-he was going to be fucking awesome and so much better than Xemnas' spoiled daughter-and he was going to make sure it was like that even if it killed him.

Nope…that shouldn't be too long now…

Oh god he wanted to get drunk!

And hour passed…and nothing bad happened. Axel, Luxord, and Xaldin were buzzed, and Demyx was lying on the floor; drunk as a skunk. He was not an alcoholic by all means, and it did not take long for him to get drunk and fall to the floor. Roxas and Xigbar were the only sober members. He was beginning to get very nervous; Demyx was out and Xigbar had not said a word since the game began. Demyx could easily calm the older nobody down in case something happened-but Roxas alone stood no match. Axel was drunk as hell…and Luxord, being mature and British, was the only one who could possibly talk the other and give him a stern warning about messing with their hormonally stressed friend. Too bad Luxord was wasted. He stared quietly as Xaldin took another shot, and Axel and Luxord cheered him on and began to laugh hysterically as the Dragoon nobody began to wobble just a little as he was dared to skip about the room and scream "I'm an ass-tard" as he did. He looked absolutely hilarious…and Roxas was sure in a normal situation, he would have laughed along. But he couldn't- he was too busy staring at Xigbar. He could see something building within the other-something that could be murderous and sadistic. Thirty minutes went by and Xaldin was out. Luxord and Axel were pathetically drunk, and both uttered complete nonsense to each other. Roxas was frightened at this point. Demyx had not woken up yet, and Luxord and Axel were literally pointing out random things to talk about, like why in the hell they had such weird hairdos and hair colors. Xigbar was silent as ever, and he kept his eye locked on the many empty liquor bottles, and sometimes he would dart to Luxord and Axel, but he would remain silent.

And finally it got to the point where the two were just staring at each other, the look of audacity on their faces, along with the pleasing high status, had formed on their faces. If it weren't for the fact that Roxas was sitting between them, he was sure they would have started making out-just for the hell of it.

Xigbar got up from his seat and walked over to the three nobodies. At first, Roxas assumed he was simply going to pull the young teen from the obviously awkward situation; he was, after all, a young boy sitting between too older, hot drunk men. But then Roxas realized that Xigbar was with Demyx…so he probably shipped the idea of him getting messed with by Axel and Luxord and then figured Xigbar was up to no good. That was, until Xigbar said…

"Move," he said to the younger nobody.

"What," Roxas asked.

"Get up," Xigbar said, his patience quickly running dry.

Roxas, for a moment, questioned the very logic behind Xigbar's motives. But rather than question the gunners motives, he finalized that asking questions to someone who was going through hormonal ups and downs, along with withdrawal, probably deserved their privacy. So he got up and moved aside for Xigbar.

Xigbar smirked and pulled something from his pocket. Roxas couldn't get a good glimpse of it, but he was sure it had a silvery glow to it, whatever it was.

Xigbar glanced at the red head, who had no idea what was going on, and smiled evilly at him. Scary evil-like Xigbar seriously looked like he was going to do something really fucked up. Like the Joker fucked up. He sat himself between the two, looking quite casual. Luxord, at this point- had actually won the game-because right as Xigbar made himself comfy on the sea, Axel passed out. Luxord always won…

But this was not the case. Xigbar grabbed Axel's zipper and hurriedly pulled it down, exposing his bare chest to the whole wide world. He stared at the small, vacuumed sealed bottle and made an annoyed face as he glanced at the silvery liquid that had put him in this situation. No…he would not brutally kill axel, but he would make sure he suffered some consequences. He glanced at Luxord and sighed, almost feeling bad for what he was about to do. The blonde was so not made for fatherhood…but Axel deserved the agony so there, and Luxord, for some odd reason, saw something decent in Axel…so he would have to suffer as well.

"Xigbar," Roxas asked nervously.

"Shhh," Xigbar shushed the young blonde.

"What are you…?"

"Keep your mouth shut," Xigbar said quickly, his non existent heart racing as Axel stirred just a little. He glanced at Luxord and smiled, the blonde was out.

"That stuff…in the bottle," Roxas asked quietly.

"A surprise," Xigbar muttered. He pulled out a syringe and began to remove it from its baggy confinements.

"Why would you," Roxas asked, stunned.

"Oh you know it's funny," Xigbar said.

"Well, yeah, but," Roxas said. "Isn't it a bit immature?"

Xigbar turned around and stared at Roxas.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, your right," Roxas said. Maturity and Organization XIII just simply did not mix in well enough…

"My point exactly Xigbar said as he put the syringe together. He placed the needle in the bottle and began to suck up the thick liquid from its confinements. He glared down at the victim to be and smiled at the thought. Let's see Axel make fun of him now when he's knocked up as well. And Axel was twice as skinny as he was…just imagine how stupid he's look by four months!

Roxas' eyes widened as he realized Xigbar's fatal flaw in the plan. It had just occurred to him…that-oh crap he's already administering it!

"Wait," Roxas said, but it was already too late. Xigbar had injected the fluid into Axel, and the redhead stirred for a moment…but then quickly relaxed. Thank you for hardcore drugs.

"What is it now," Xigbar asked annoyed.

"Well, that stuff you injected," Roxas said.

"What about it," Xigbar asked.

"Zexion told us how you ended up that way," Roxas said. "But…that's stuff…that's silver stuff is the medicine you injected to yourself?"

"Yeah," Xigbar answered.

"…well," Roxas said. "I mean…what if, cuz it's supposed to help raise the potency …" Roxas blushed, shaking his head at the horrid idea that had been borne from his mind.

"What is it," Xigbar asked,

"What if..," Roxas asked frightenly.

"If…," Xigbar asked.

"If Luxord gets pregnant," Roxas asked. (No…don't even ask me)

"…"

"It could happen," Roxas said. "If Axel ever…"

"You know what Roxas," Xigbar said. "That will never happen…why? Well, because Axel is just…well…it just won't happen."

"What if it does," Roxas asked.

Xigbar frowned.

"…"

"Well, would you look at the time," Xigbar said. "It's getting real late…I should get to sleep."

"Xigbar," Roxas said desperately.

Xigbar walked over and scooped up the nobody and teleported off. He was not going to deal with that kind of sick scenario, god forbid it ever come to fruitality.

* * *

Oh well…

Demyx had been asleep for five hours now, which was five more hours that Xigbar had been asleep. The older nobody sighed as he rested his head on his knees. He had been sitting on the bed, his mind wandering from place to place. His long hair covered most of his view as it veiled around him, but he wasn't really looking fro anything in particular.

He just couldn't sleep.

Simple as that…

Yep…

…

As one could see, Xigbar was a bit annoyed at this. He had no reason as to why he was incapable of sleeping, and he was upset that he didn't know either. It was the middle of the night-he had better things to do than sit around. He glanced down and stared at Demyx. The boy was deep asleep, and he seemed really relaxed and just fine. He was just so envious.

He shook his head.

He was really getting tired of dealing with these stupid symptoms. He had no proof, but he was sure that this insomnia had something to do with that spoiled brat of his. Yeah-you heard me-spoiled. What kind of child keeps his parent up all night long?!

He let himself all too the bed, not afraid of waking up Demyx. This was annoying; no…it was mother-effing frustrating. How was he supposed to keep his calm and relax when his child took that possibility away from him? He placed a hand on his stomach and sighed miserably. He glided over the small mound once, twice, and once more; feeling the small little slope that was forming. It made him so worried, how was he supposed to deal with more of this? He had about six and a half months to go…and he was already considering the option of backing out of this. Even with the beautiful possibility of Axel getting knocked up and crying and throwing a fit over Xigbar's awesomeness did not help him much.

Xigbar blew at a hair that was on his face and groaned. No more sickness…but that didn't mean he was going to sleep. His diet was…crappy at best now, and his sex life was slowly going down the drain….eww, he had no idea how he was going to pull that off after another month.

But despite all of this…he refused to give up, no matter how much he wanted to. He was going to get through this…somehow. Pregnancy was hard, but failure was harder,

Especially when it mean somebody would die. Yes, that really bothered him…

He turned to his side and stared at Demyx. Still sound asleep; his movement had not done a thing to disturb him. Xigbar stared at the younger nobody and placed a hand on his soft face. He was sweet, so very sweet. He had surprised him so much lately…he was being rather mature about the situation…

Demyx…he wanted the little kid to look just like him. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair…and that smile. The dumb expressions and gullibility could go out the window, but he would kill for the kid to have Demyx's personality. Water…nah; that was just stupid. If the kid came with powers then he would want it to turn out like him in that category. He could tech him to play with guns…Axel and Zexion would make for good meat targets. Xigbar let a few of his long fingers trail across Demyx's soft cheeks. A little Demyx, he could work with that right there.

Xigbar leaned over and placed a small kiss on the sleeping nobody. He flopped back on the bed and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight. He closed his eyes, maybe…if he tried hard enough…he would fall asleep.

…

…

…

Fuck.

* * *

So there is chapter two. Not all that funny or long as the first-but enough to get a general idea of how everyone feels about this. Don't worry, Xigbar will eventually get used to the idea...sort of...no...not really. It's really hard trying to keep everyone in character in this kind of situation, so forgive me if certain characters seem out of place. I'll also be adding the other nobodies in eventually-so all you Marly, Lar, blah fans will not be left out.

So yeah- how do you want it? I mean...I can do a natural birth scene...as scary as it sounds. But if you want it another way-now is the time to act out and shout out your voice. I may hardly ever come on here, but I do check my emails. Your vote will count. So review...yeah. I'll update as soon as I can-so...uhm...bye?


	3. He is not pleased

Author's note-Hello females, this is me. I am here. I wrote another chapter of this story and guess what-it's even more awkward than the other two. Seriously, I was thinking-gee, what would happen if I ever ended up in a situation even remotely close to this one? Oh, and there is a question I would really like to ask you all; why are the guys suddenly called mommies just because they give birth? Wouldn't that make them free ranged fathers? Also, I said I was going to put Larxene in this chapter….but then I realized she's a real bitch, and not good enough for this story. So yeah…she won't be in this.

However-I did make Vexen super awesome in this chapter. He's like…evil or something, it's fucking awesome.

* * *

Just For You!

-Chapter 3-

"You are a sick bastard, you know that," Axel yelled angrily at Xigbar, his skinny arms flailing about in a very animalistic manner.

Xigbar laughed, his fist hitting the floor as he was on his knees, in tears. He had assumed it would take about a month for this to happen, as it had taken him a month for him to end up in this situation, but it hadn't. Two weeks, that was how long it took for Axel to fall to the floor( and scareing the shit out of Roxas), screaming bloody murder as his innards were experiencing a strange chemical imbalance going on within him. Xigbar could only assume Axel was engaging in a lot more action than he was, or that Axel was simply receiving more than he was throwing. That…or Luxord was a sex demon. Xigbar could live with either.

"This isn't funny," Axel yelled even louder.

"Y-yes…," Xigbar said, barely able to nod his head in delight, "yes it is."

Axel screamed some nonsense out as he was just about to strangle Xigbar, but was quickly pulled away by Xaldin and Roxas.

"Let go of me," Axel screamed, squirming as he desperately tried to free himself from the death grip the nobodies had on him. "He needs to die!!!"

"Calm yourself," Xaldin said as he tugged at axle a bit more. He wasn't going to admit it, but he thought Axel kind of deserved this. Maybe a child would do him some maturing. As for Luxord…well, there was always jumping off a cliff.

"I will not calm down," Axel yelled in retort. "That asshole got me knocked up!"

"Technically," Roxas said in a humorous tone, "it was Lux who got you-"

"Don't you dare," Axel hissed, "finish that sentence."

Xigbar wiped a tear from his face as he desperately tried to get up from his position. It hurt so much, this laughing at Axel, but it really made up for everything that Axel had done to him. Besides, I think we could all agree that Axel deserved punishment for his very existence.

"I will kill you," Axel spat as Xigbar stood up, dusting off his cloak after rolling on the floor laughing.

"You have no idea how happy I am, "Xigbar said as he smirked at the redhead. "I always thought there was more to LuxeL…and now I can't help but worship the very thought of it…" Xigbar looked out to the wonderful deity who had decided to make Axel suffer.

Axel was not pleased.

"Let gooo of me," He shrieked. "I will murder you. I will tear your dick off! I will…I will…fuck you Xigbar!"

"Yeah, yeah; whatever," Xigbar said with a smile. Well, he could honestly say he did good for today. Laughing was supposedly good for the body… as far as he was concerned; it was taco time. The nobody opened up a portal and walked through it, ignoring the harsh swears that were still coming from the redhead. It wasn't until the portal closed did Roxas and Xaldin free the redhead from their grip.

"Well," Xaldin said, "that could have ended up much worse." He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank hearts that was all we had to deal with."

"It's just the beginning," Roxas corrected. And at that moment, the two nobodies glanced over at a pissed Axel who was screaming up an octave, trying to prove his point through vocals. "And we haven't even begun to deal with Luxord's future outbreaks…"

"If he has an outbreak," Xigbar corrected this time.

The two nobodies then turned to the other side of the room, where Luxord was standing. He had been standing there for a while now, his blue eyes locked on to the sheet of paper Zexion had handed him. This paper, in case you were wondering, was a consent form. We will not mention what kind of consent form it was, as this story will remain bright and just gosh darn funny, but considering Axel was not too pleased with his current condition; you can pretty much assume what it could be.

"How long has he been staring at that," Roxas asked Xaldin.

"About three hours," Xaldin answered. "And he hasn't said or moved once he was given it."

"Probably still in shock," Roxas said.

"Mmm, most likely," Xaldin said, his cool eyes holding a bit or regret as he stared at his poker buddy's poor expression. "Then again…he is a blonde…"

"I'm a blonde," Roxas said.

"Yes, but he's really blonde," Xaldin said. "I'll give him a few days…if he doesn't move by then, then I'll explain it to him in a much simpler form."

"That sounds fair," Roxas said. "…want to go play rock band?"

"Sure," Xaldin said.

And the two nobodies went off to play the beloved video game, leaving Axel to rant and Luxord to…mentally load the dire seriousness that was his future life…

Oh, and Xigbar made himself a taco, and it was a damn good taco too.

* * *

Just because you're pregnant did not mean you did not want to have sex. On contraire, it was a known fact that some people experienced a rise in their sex drive as they approached the second trimester. Blood flow to the reproductive organs rose around this time, as the child was getting much bigger now, and it would only make things…err…a bit more "sensitive". Now, this did not mean that every knocked up chick in the world was sex starved; this only affect some people-so don't hurry off and knock up your girlfriend, assuming she would even want your babies to begin with. Ok, aside from this, Xigbar and Demyx's sex life was hitting a real snag. Xigbar, as many would assume, played the role of the pitcher, and Demyx was the catcher. Switching positions was an extremely rare occurrence…so rare that it will probably never be mentioned after this sentence. And as Xigbar was now thirteen weeks…and obviously showing, one could imagine the awkwardness that had arrived when the question came up.

"Do you want to have sex?"

It was showing now, and everyone could now see the small round formation on Xigbar's stomach. It was also kind of funny, though no one was willing to admit this ever since Xemnas walked in on a meeting with a bandage wrapped around his head. He was thin and slender…and there was this strange looking round belly.

This was problematic. Xigbar wanted sex, he loved sex, it was great, that sex of his…

But it was one of those things, knowing it was there…

Xigbar sighed as he leaned against the wall, his eyes locked on to his reflection. There he was, staring back at him, his yellow eye holding in the urge to cry out on anger as it viewed upon the strange formation on his abdomen. He still had his figure, thin and tall and oh so handsome…but with that belly. That mother-fucking belly, all round and firm and growing even as he stood there. This was not sexually appealing to him, not by the slightest. It wasn't even that big really, if anything, it was just barely noticeable under the cloak, as black did well when hiding a baby-but it was there and it had made itself known to the world and this was enough to make things oh so damn strange. That, and Xigbar was only wearing his pants-making what normally would not be noticed very noticeable.

But this did not mean Xigbar and Demyx were not having the times of their lives at nighttime. It happened, though it was getting more and more difficult for Xigbar to pop up the question. Hard to bring it up when you got a baby in you…listening on what was going on…

Xigbar shook his head. No, that was not how it worked! The book said that babies have no idea, even after they are born, what's going on between their parents. Xigbar turned and glanced at the small pink and blue book that had been given to him by Vexen. Yes, he kept the book in the bathroom…it made sense if you think about it hard enough. Only a matter of time before he spends half his day trying to pee, considering he'll have a baby pressing against his bladder. He opened the book, as he had bookmarked the most important parts, right to where he wanted it and reread the same paragraph for the seventy-sixth time. The fetus could not hear what was going on, it could not feel what was going on, and most importantly; it had no idea what was going on.

At least…for now, according to the what he was reading, the baby would gain the ability to feel very soon…so if he was going to pound Demyx's adorable little butt….he better do it soon. God forbid it feel what was going on…even worse, when it would hear what was going on.

"Fuuuuck," Xigbar muttered sickly as he stared down at his stomach.

"What is it," Demyx asked as he walked into the restroom. He was brushing his teeth and was about to enter anyway, to spit and rinse, but he had over heard the exaggerated swear and couldn't help but wonder what might be wrong with Xigbar. The two had seemed to get over the huge bump that was the first trimester, and he figured the second couldn't possibly be as bad. Xigbar had cooled just a little, especially since Axel had gotten knocked up, and he wasn't shooting as much as usual.

The end of the third month had brought a whole slew of new experiences for Xigbar. Aside from his estranged sex life, he was sleeping a hell lot more, during the day…night was a different story, and his hormone level had gone to hell. He still got pissed easily, and he found his emotional track breaking every once in a while, but it was when he got extremely depressed for no reason did Demyx worry just a little bit. Of course…that's what estrogen did to a male body full of testosterone. Estrogen…yep, if the new hormone flowing through Xigbar's body didn't give off the huge hint-then the new sonogram picture showing a tiny baby lacking...certain parts was the next hint. Although it was a tad early, Vexen and Lexaeus concluded that Xigbar was carrying a girl. Males do not naturally produce estrogen, and the small amount that was flowing through Xigbar's veins pretty much summed it up. So it wasn't a dude that was inside of him, it was a "dudette". And this only made the whole sex thing worse, you can't have sex with a lil' lady watching you…

"Nothing," Xigbar murmured.

Maybe they should sixty-nine and call it a night? But who would top on that? Ugh, why must every position have a bloody dominator involved? Then again, they could do it while resting on the side; that could work? Should he do that…yeah, he should do that. What if Demyx wants more though? He'll definitely want more, you are a sex god…hmm…maybe you could fake being tired or something? Ugh, that's terrible, how could you suggest such a horrific and pitiful thing?

"What are you thinking about," Demyx asked as he rinsed his mouth. He looked up at Xigbar who had been standing in a fixed position for a few minutes now.

"Sex," Xigbar answered bluntly.

Demyx smiled. "You're always thinking about sex." He put his tooth brush away and walked out of the bathroom. He glanced and stared eagerly at Xigbar. "Do you want to have sex?"

There was the question.

Hell yes. Get on the bed and spread your legs. I am going to make your throat sore…so very sore. You will not be getting any sleep tonight…

You know what…your ass will be sore too…oh so very sore…you won't be walking in a straight line tomorrow.

"…maybe," was all Xigbar could say at this point. It sounded pretty meager too…like he might not want to, like sex sounded more like a chore than anything else.

Demyx raised an eyebrow at the older man, but then shrugged it off. He smiled at Xigbar, "does maybe mean yes?"

Xigbar frowned. By god, that was so freaking adorable. And it meant that Demyx wanted some too.

All animalistic urges grew within the older nobody, his mind reeling in the thought of his nude body and Demyx's. He looked so odd though, and despite it all, he was already limited to what he could do in bed. He had a tiny little life…and it meant he couldn't too kinky, something he was always in the mood for, and it meant he couldn't press too hard against Demyx. No rubbing…against that soft body…so soft…and Demyx was so hot…

"Yes," Xigbar said with a smile. Screw it; he was going to do it. Might as well enjoy the sex while it was still appealing to him and Demyx. Of course, knowing Demyx, the boy would probably never think low of him-not matter how big he got. Xigbar shivered at the though of him once he reached close to five or six months. Ugh…terrible. But that wasn't for a while, so he might as well get on with his urges while they were still deemed appropriate. For the under aged viewers…

It didn't take long for the two to find themselves on the bed, both of them wrapping themselves around the other in a passionate frenzy. The lights were off and Xigbar was ripping away at Demyx's clothing, unwrapping him like a five year old unwraps a present. His lips pressed against Demyx, trying his best to not go to far without being just a bit precautious. He removed his lover's pants and let his fingers trace across the soft and supple skin, his body tingling in excitement as he drew closer to the area he wanted to give attention to the most.

He let his fingers trail on top of the erect tip, his hands being ever so torturous as he played with Demyx's organ. He earned a small moan from the younger as he wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping it in a lovely rhythm. Of course, his slow teasing quickly began a faster rhythm, as he knew better than to mess with his poor innocent Demyx. He'd give his sweet boyfriend what he needed, and he needed release badly.

He felt Demyx's trembling hands graze across his zipper, causing him to smirk just a little. He loved it when Demyx was eager to get some, and right now the boy seemed eager. He pressed himself closer to Demyx, making sure to watch where his stomach was, and let Demyx remove his only article of clothing. He leaned in on Demyx and felt his pants slowly being pulled down, his excitement growing as Demyx undressed him.

He let his tongue in and tasted Demyx wet mouth, dominating his smaller lover. He felt Demyx's hands trace his pelvic region, slowly going lower and lower to his desirables. Xigbar gave a sigh of relief. This was not as bad as he made it out to be. He was still the badass gunner that he was, and Demyx was still eating out of him like a kitten to a bowl of milk. He sucked on the younger nobodies lower lips, moaning just a bit as he felt Demyx's hands all around him.

Xigbar trailed down lower, kissing and sucking on Demyx's neck. He could hear Demyx's moaning grow louder and sweeter by the second, and it helped fuel him to continue on even deeper. He could feel something wet and warm brim around him, and for a moment he wondered if he was already closing in. He continued to suck on his little Demyx, wondering what exactly he was feeling. No…he wasn't that close, though Demyx felt just lovely around his manhood.

Something warm…moving down his leg.

Xigbar decided to ignore it as he continued on with Demyx. He grabbed Demyx's legs and spread them, moving in even closer to the Melodious Nocturne. He felt Demyx's hands let go of him and begin to trail about, letting Xigbar take lead to the next course of action.

Demyx whispered, "you're…wet…"

Xigbar smirked. "You got good hands, and you know how to use them." Xigbar grabbed hold of Demyx face and smirked evilly at him.

Demyx shook his head. "No…Xigbar, you really are wet…."

Xigbar made a confused face as Demyx pushed himself away from him. Xigbar watched Demyx lift his hand up, trying to see what had gotten all over it. Xigbar stared at it, knowing right away it was simple love juice-as he was not close to doing that. He grabbed Demyx's hand and looked hard at it.

"Is there something wrong," Demyx asked nervously.

Xigbar let go of Demyx's hands and reached for the light. There was a click and then a strange sound-coming from Demyx that is.

"…Xigbar…"

Xigbar turned and stared at Demyx's hand, his eye wide in absolute terror. The boys hand was covered in blood-red sticky blood.

Xigbar's jaw dropped.

"OH. MY. GOD-"

* * *

"-VEXEN!!!," Xigbar yelled angrily. His guns were pointed at the blonde haired nobody, his yellow eye glowing with evil energy. So much, it made last chapter's evil glare look sweet and innocent. "YOU WANNA EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I'M BLEEDING BETWEEN-"

"Calm yourself Number II," Vexen said reassuringly to the sniper nobody. He turned to Demyx who was sitting on a chair, looking quite nervous and upset over the matter. He sighed; there was no way he was going to get through this night without getting shot at least once.

"I'M A GUY," Xigbar continued, his voice breaking the sound barrier. "Why…why is this happening….TO ME?"

"If you would just sit down like I asked you to, I would be glad to explain," Vexen said. He sighed as Xigbar glared at him, his yellow eyes filled with just about ever negative emotion possible. This was saying a lot considering he lacked a heart…just imagine how pissed he'd be if he had one.

Xigbar plopped himself on the table, right next to Demyx, and continued to stare maniacally at Vexen. Demyx looked up to Xigbar, his eyes still full of worry. Blood was never a good thing-and he would hate to think there was something wrong with Xigbar.

"Ok," Vexen said, "as you know…you're a male…who lacks the right materials to…birth a child."

Xigbar nodded his head. Demyx just stared worryingly at Xigbar, hoping there was nothing wrong with his older lover.

"You see…the reason why you were…bleeding," Vexen said, trying to find the right words to the next sentence he was about to say. He was scared…he really didn't want to get shot again. But he had no choice. "Your body…is making…a…."

"A what, "Demyx asked curiously. Xigbar's eye widened, he already knew where this was heading…and he did not like it.

"A…safe…and reliable…and-"

"Oh hell no," Xigbar said, his head shaking in disapproval. "I am not…that's just so….I'M A GUY!!!"

"I want you to think for a brief moment," Vexen said to Xigbar, "how else was that child going to leave your body?"

Xigbar frowned.

"The baby has to leave through some sort of passageway, "Vexen said, "and since you don't have one-your body is taking the liberty of making one."

"…"

"Is that all," Demyx asked, his eyes lighting up as all the worry was slowly lifted from his conscious.

Vexen nodded his head. "Xigbar's body is simply preparing itself for what will eventually come."

Demyx gave a sigh of relief, not taking notice in Xigbar's upset face.

"That's good," Demyx said. He turned to Xigbar and smiled. "Guess we worried over nothing, huh?"

Xigbar looked to Demyx and smiled. "Hey kiddo, can you leave the room for a moment?"

Demyx tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"I just want to have a private talk with Vexen is all," Xigbar said in a very polite tone. Vexen shivered nervously.

Demyx got up from the seat and walked out of the room, not thinking too much about the situation that was to come. But he was just happy that Xigbar was healthy and not in danger of anything. That was more than he could ever ask for. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two older nobodies to "talk".

"Yeah," Xigbar said, "I'm not doing it…"

"Please don't make this even harder on yourself," Vexen said, "you managed to get this far without blowing everyone's brains out."

"I am not, _am not_, giving birth to a baby," Xigbar said, making sure to exaggerate the words "am not" as best as he could. He made a sick face. "I cannot do that…that is just…just _sick_."

"It's completely natural," Vexen said, shrugging as he did.

"No…actually, it isn't," Xigbar said, correcting the blonde nobody. "If it were normal…I would have read something about it in my science book, but, oh yeah, I NEVER DID!"

"Look," Vexen said, "I understand; you are a bit upset because you are…bleeding…" Vexen covered his mouth for a brief moment to hide his urge to laugh. "But...you should know it will only be for a short time."

Xigbar was not happy to hear this news.

"Look, you need to have something for your child to leave out of," Vexen said. "How else are you to give birth to it?"

"I didn't think I would have to give birth to it," Xigbar said. "I mean…dude, seriously, why would I ever get myself into that kind of situation?"

"You are in this situation," Vexen said in a very irritated tone.

"Can I not give birth to it," Xigbar asked.

"Cesarean is something that is done for females who are having problems birthing the child," Vexen said, "That-or they have some sort of sickness or disability that forbids them from doing a natural birth."

"I don't mind getting cut up," Xigbar said.

"You'll be under some medication….so I wouldn't worry to much about what you may be fearing," Vexen said, "the pain will be mi-"

"I don't think you understand," Xigbar said, shaking his head. "I. DON'T. WANT. TO. SQUEEEEZE. OUT. A. MOTHER… (takes a deep breath from lack of air) ….FUCK-"

"Hey are you guys done talking yet," Demyx asked as he opened the door.

Xigbar froze in place, Vexen giving a huge sigh of relief.

"Well," Xigbar said, trying to look as natural as possible, "you see, Demyx, I-"

"Me and Number II were discussing the various choices he had when it came to birthing a child," Vexen said, interrupting the older nobody.

Xigbar was appalled.

"Really, "Demyx asked.

"Yes," Vexen said, "he's a tad nervous about having to go through a proper vaginal birth, but I was informing him that there are many options to births and that he was not limited to the many forms that were available to him."

"That's not-"

Vexen hurried on, making sure to stop Xigbar from yelling in a blind furry. He knew Xigbar would not go out and kill while Demyx was around, and this was his only opportunity to save himself.

"I think you two should have a _long_discussion about what you want in birthing," Vexen said to Demyx, "after all-if Xigbar is to have a healthy birthing process you need to plan ahead and figure if you want an all natural birth or a… _complex_ one…"

"Complex," Demyx asked.

Xigbar simply stood where he was, trying to figure out where this conversation was heading. He never knew Vexen to trick and manipulate, and he was not all too sure if this was an example of the Chilly Academics darker side.

"You know," Vexen said as he placed his gloved hand on top of Demyx shoulder. "Complex…as in surgery and cutting and slicing and blood…"

Demyx's face paled.

Xigbar eyes widened. "Oh what the-"

"Very dangerous," Vexen said, his voice getting louder to drown out Xigbars rants. "Full of strong medication…affects the baby…they tend to be born a little droozy from the pain killers."

Oh shit-Vexen was screwing with Demyx's weak constitution!

"Really," Demyx asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yes," Vexen said, "and there are months of healing to deal with…why, I think Xigbar would have to get stitches once it's over…"

Demyx made a frightened face.

"You aren't taking this seriously, _are you_," Xigbar asked Demyx.

"But of course," Vexen said, releasing his grip from Demyx, who was staring out to space, "it's all up to you two to decide how you want your child to leave the world of the womb, to the great big world that we live in." He smirked at Xigbar. "You can have her born alert and ready…or you can have Xigbar get drugged up in a way to fight the pain…treating your daughter-your child, as if she were some sort of infection." (This is the icing on the cake…right here folks)

Vexen walked over to his chair and sat down. "Next week you have an appointment, I'll have you checked to see how far along the canal is…though it shouldn't be completed fully for at least a month or so." He smiled at the couple. "Bleeding will occur on and off for a while, at least till it's all fixed up…though it should be safe to…"use" once it is complete."

"I hate you," Xigbar said. "How dare you assume I would ever-"

"Don't be mean," Demyx said, pouting at Xigbar's behavior. "Vexen is helping us…if it weren't for him, we would have still been freaking about your bleeding."

"I STILL am freaking out," Xigbar said.

"Make sure you keep to your diet," Vexen said, turning his attention to his papers, as he was no longer afraid of being shot. "And, Xigbar, you should start to feel your first quickening soon-ok?"

Demyx smiled brightly. "Really?"

Vexen smiled back, "really-though, I am sorry to say that you won't be able to feel the movement yourself till Xigbar's hit at least twenty weeks."

Demyx pouted, "Oh well." He turned to Xigbar. "Isn't that cool Xigbar, you'll be able to feel our baby soon."

"Oh yeah," Xigbar said in a fake enthusiastic tone. "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to that…"

Demyx and Xigbar portaled off, Xigbar gritting his teeth as he planned the soon to be death of Vexen. He knew after what Vexen had said that he would not be able to have a quick and easy birth. Demyx had made the most disturbed faces in his life…he would not be getting away with what he wanted. Ugh, and he knew Demyx would talk about the possibilities soon too. The boy was so nervous…poor kid was probably thinking about it now. He could only imagine the internet browsing that was soon to some.

Xigbar sighed. He really didn't want to have to pop out a baby. Carry it, sure, that was easy. Spend hours in labor and trying to get it out of him…not so much. He would have to talk hi sway out of this own…how…he wasn't sure how…but he refused to end up in that kind of scenario.

It was ok though…he was only thirteen weeks. He had all the time in the world to come up with something. It wasn't like there was going to be a huge time lapse or something…

* * *

1 month later…

"Another pool," Demyx said as he passed by yet another small groove within the ground. He glanced at the water and was surprised at how translucent it was. It was so clean, so fresh…as fresh as it would ever be. He turned to Marluxia. "You think the waters safe in this world?"

Marluxia sighed, not all too happy that he, the Graceful Assassin, had to go on a stupid recon mission. He looked over to the deep pool of water. He pointed at it and sighed yet again.

"There's steam coming out of it," he said without much enthusiasm.

Demyx kneeled over and noticed the small amount of steam coming from the bowl of clear liquid. Despite knowing this, he dipped his gloved hand into the liquid. It was warm…not too hot like a Jacuzzi or anything, but nice and warm.

"It's warm," he said.

"Well duh," Marluxia said with a roll of his eyes. "Look over there…"

Demyx looked up and noticed from far away that there was a huge hill, or something that looked like it. It wasn't all too hard to spot it in this barren world. A new planet. The ground was black and smooth from cooled lava, the water was crystal clear, and what little life they spotted was small and simple in shape and form.

"A volcano," he asked curiously.

"Probably," Marluxia said. "Since everything on this world is relatively stable, and the air is cool-and clean too, I'm assuming it's at least dormant."

Demyx nodded his head.

"The water…there are tons of little pools of water up ahead," Marluxia continued. "I can bet that they get warmer with each step closer to the volcano."

"Does that mean the water is full of chemicals," Demyx asked.

"The water looks clear," Marluxia said, "if anything, it's better than the stuff we drink back at home. I mean, I've never seen water so clear before."

Demyx looked down at the warm pooled water. He looked out and viewed upon the huge world. There were many pools up ahead, and it would make sense for them to get warmer. Maybe when this was over he could relax in one, after all-it was clean water.

Warm water…

Demyx's eyes widened in much curiosity as a spark of genius entered his head. It was a strange idea…

"Well, I think we can honestly say that there are no heartless in this world," Marluxia said happily. "Let's go!"

"Huh," Demyx asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Heartless crave negative emotions," Marluxia said in a very snide and preachy matter, "the animals here…they are to simplistic to know what to do. All they acre about is finding the next meal." Marluxia sighed. "Come back in a good hundred million years, than maybe they'd be worth our time."

Demyx looked around once more. It was true; this world still had a lot of catching up to do. It was probably only a few million years old…so it really would be a waste for the organization to worry over it.

Marluxia was so very eager to get back to the castle, and he quickly opened up a portal and practically skipped through it. Demyx stayed a bit longer though. He wasn't all too worried about getting into trouble with his leaders-a few minutes would not make the world of difference to Xemnas.

Demyx walked on, walking closer to the volcano. He passed by another pool of water and gave it a quick check. It was only a few feet deep, and it appeared to have holes toward the bottom. So every one of the pools was linked? Or did that mean there was an ocean deep within the earth? Demyx removed his glove and checked the water. Nice and warm, a bit warmer than the first one…but not by much.

Clean, warm water…

He smiled.

He glanced over at the many pools that were scattered about.

An idea had popped into his head, a very clever idea that filled him with much enthusiasm and curiosity.

And he was going to share it with Xigbar.

* * *

"Why was there a time lapse," Axel asked nervously. He turned to Xaldin and Xigbar and frowned, "where the hell is Luxord, I can't get rid of the freaking brat without his written consent…and the time lapse means I only got so much time before it becomes immoral and wrong."

Xaldin rolled his eyes and continued to strum away at the plastic guitar. Xigbar smirked and did the same, lapping up the glory that was his actions. Axel was a month pregnant now. Hilarious. Sure, he only had about five and a half months to find a reason as to why he could not give birth through his brand spanking new….place, but he already had a few good excuses underneath his belt. Sure, most of them were the "if you love me, you'll let me do it" card, but it was better than nothing.

Xigbar sank into the couch, his hand strumming away as he tried ever so desperate to beat Xaldin at Rock Band. By now he was quite rounded off, and even with the cloak, anyone and everyone could see just how pregnant he was. There was no hiding it now…though there never was any reason to. Xigbar had gotten over that bump a long time ago…he was more worried about other thing. Like what was going on inside…

As odd as it may have seemed, he did worry about the health of his child. He worried if she was getting enough nutrient, is she was safe enough, if she was safe from any deformities or diseases. What was funny at first was becoming more serious as she squirmed about in side of him. Ignoring Vexen about the diet in the early stages of pregnancy was making him worry a bit more every day. But Xigbar kept his mouth shut, leaving his worries to himself as he tried to remain as calm as possible.

"You asshole," Axel said, pointing at Xigbar. Xigbar leaned a bit to get a better view of the notes that were coming to him…he was playing at an expert level, and he would be god damned if Axel made him screw up. "You…you are so lucky that me and Demyx are cool with each other-otherwise I'd-"

"And you are so lucky that Luxord can afford good alcohol, otherwise I'd fucking shoot you in the crotch," Xigbar said with a smirk. "Then again…I haven't had anything to drink in a while…"

"Don't waste your bullets, "Xaldin said as he began to scroll down for a particular song, "it would be a waste of time and energy."

"Yeah, but you said I need to keep a good attitude, a happy body means a happy baby," Xigbar said to Xaldin, looking ever so innocent as he did.

"I did say that," Xaldin said with a light ponder, "well…you can't shoot him now…wait eight months, then shoot him, by all means."

Axel groaned.

Right as Xigbar and Xaldin started the next song, Luxord walked in to the room, his hand covering his face as he looked very tired and disturbed over some sort of thought.

"Dude," Axel said with a frown, "where the hell have you been?"

Luxord approached the group and frowned.

"There was a time lapse," Axel said, "a mother freaking time lapse and you were no where to be seen!"

"Oh," Luxord said, "That was probably my fault."

Xigbar turned to Luxord. He had the game on pause, so there was no worry about his score.

"What," Axel said.

"Well," Luxord said, "I was just…in so much shock…and after two days of being in said state, Xaldin came to me and explained the dire of this situation…and I guess I overreacted."

"OVERREACTED," Axel yelled.

Xigbar broke into insane laughter. Ok…this was funny.

"Well," Xaldin said, "how are you feeling now?"

"Terrible," Luxord said in a very upset tone. "I honestly think I was better off in the world of ignorance than in the sudden world of realization that I may become a parent of some sorts."

"Well, don't worry," Axel said, "cause we ain't gonna be parents."

"We aren't," Luxord said in confusion. "How so?"

"The paper, Luxord, the paper is a consent form," Axel said. "All you have to do is sign it and we can get rid of the-"

"…oh," Luxord said, looking away nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

"What about that," Axel asked.

"I never really made it far to read all the information," Luxord stated, "I pretty much stopped at the sentence that stated your current…condition…and I just…"

"Where is the paper," Axel asked.

"Once Xaldin explained the situation to me, I simply rid of it," Luxord said.

"Before or after the time lapse," Axel asked nervously.

"Before," Luxord answered.

Xigbar laughed even harder. He loved the god that deiced to let this wondrous occasion happen. He though he was going to have to suffer, well-guess Axel was going to go through it as well! No abortion for Axel-nope!

"STOP LAUGHING," Axel said, summoning his chakrams as he glared angrily at Xigbar. "This is not funny-you think I like being in this situation?!"

Xigbar nodded his head.

"…"

"Do you want me to go find Zexion," Luxord asked with a semi nervous smile on his face. He poked Axel lightly on the shoulder. "Axel…?"

"I'm going to go get a pop tart," Axel murmured sadly, looking down as he did.

Luxord frowned and turned to Xigbar.

"Why did you do that," he asked.

"You know its funny," Xigbar said, smirking at the blonde.

"No, I don't," Luxord said as he crossed his arms. "This is not something to laugh about. The person I engage in sexual activity with is now…" Luxord shook his head. "…pregnant."

"You know he deserves it," Xigbar said, "deep inside that pit hole of a soul, you're thinking to yourself-god…bout mother fucking time he gets screwed over."

"Maybe so-but I never wanted it to be like this," Luxord said, "I'm affected by this situation."

Roxas walked into the room. He saw Xigbar and Luxord and heard their argument about Axel being pregnant. He walked out of the room.

"You know Luxord," Xaldin said, "I think you have much bigger things to worry about right now."

"How so," Luxord asked.

"Well," Xigbar said, "there's the half-life."

"What," Luxord asked.

"You know," Xigbar said, "because Axel is full of my experimental potion…and I looked into it and discovered it has a half-life of about six months."

"And that means," Luxord asked.

"It means in six months, the chances of you ending in the same situation as Axel and Xigbar go down by half-life," Xaldin said, "and in another six months, that percentage drops by another half."

Luxord's eyes widened.

"And if you consider the regular possibility of just getting pregnant," Xaldin continued, "well…I suggest you refrain from letting Axel top in the next year or so…at least until the percentage drops below twelve percent."

Luxord was silent.

"How often do you guys switch," Xigbar asked.

"…" Luxord sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Oh, you poor thing," Xaldin said, "well…think of it this way-you're a free man till you drop to the floor…"

"That's only if he was injected with the medicine and ends up pregnant," Xigbar said, "he'd have to take a test like every one else to find out if he was knocked up…"

Luxord was not happy…nope, not happy at all.

"Well then," Xaldin said, looking about as he tried to find a bright side to this. He couldn't find any. "Well…want to play with us? You can be the drummer?"

"I'm going to my room," Luxord said, "I'm going to get drunk, fall asleep, and when I wake up…I'm going to get drunk all over again."

Xigbar smirked as the blonde stomped off. "Dude, you know you can't drink if you-"

"Well I don't know if I am so there," Luxord yelled in a very upset tone.

"My my," Xaldin said, tsking at the blonde as he walked out of the room. He turned to Xigbar and frowned, "you really have made quite the mess Xigbar."

"It's what I do," Xigbar said as he un-paused the game.

"I do hope that I won't be a part of this mess anytime soon," Xaldin said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry," Xigbar said, "you wont, I need someone sane enough to talk to once in a while."

Xaldin gave a small sigh of relief and began to play along with Xigbar. The two nobodies were silent for a few minutes, simply strumming away at their fake instruments.

Demyx was on a mission with Marluxia, and it was recon too. Xigbar gave a quick glance at the stereo clock and wondered when the two would be back. Not that he liked Marluxia or anything, but he really did want Demyx around.

Xigbar stopped playing for a brief second as the strangest feeling of fluttering hit him in the stomach. He would never get used to that surprising feeling.

"Xigbar," Xaldin asked as he paused the game.

Xigbar held on to his lower stomach and waited for the strange feeling to die off a little. She really liked messing with him. Xigbar watched as Xaldin eyed him curiously, his face holding no anger towards him as he waited patiently for his daughter to calm down a bit.

"Sorry man," Xigbar said with a weak smile, "you know…like, kids just like to mess around?"

"Not a problem," Xaldin said, "a healthy child should move around. Exercising during the pre natal course of life is extremely important."

"Yeah," Xigbar muttered as he grabbed hold of his guitar, the feeling stopping as fast as it had appeared. "Hey…can I ask you something?"

"What," Xaldin said.

"Demyx, I think he wants me to…y'know," Xigbar said, his voice trailing off.

"No, I don't," Xaldin said.

"Do it naturally," Xigbar said.

"A healthy sex life-"

"Not sex," Xigbar said, "I mean…popping the kid out."

"Then do it," Xaldin said, "simple as that."

"I dun wanna," Xigbar whined. "Shit…that will hurt like hell, and I don't have hours to waste…"

"They say the pain dies out as soon as you see the child," Xaldin said.

"Yeah…and I only got one eye," Xigbar said. "Better hope I see her within the next second of birth."

"Then do something else," Xaldin suggested.

"I don't know, I think he'll get upset," Xigbar said. "I mean…you should have seen the look on his face when Vexen mentioned the world drugs and slicing…ugh."

"I think he'll understand," Xaldin said, "it's your body, and if you don't feel comfortable with…that…then I think he will let you do with what makes you feel more comfortable."

"You think so," Xigbar asked.

"Most definitely," Xaldin said. "If you don't want to do it that way, he'll let you do it the other. That's what couples do-help the other."

Xigbar smiled, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about it too much anymore. Demyx had offered up different ideas, all of them horribly disturbing to the sniper nobody, and no offense, but they all sounded really awful. He had no idea there were so many different positions to give birth in…half of them looked liked positions he and Demyx already performed in bed. And they all mentioned the lack of medication, saying that they could be done within the next hour oh so and tadah; you got your bundle of joy.

No.

Heck no.

"Hey guys," an all too happy Demyx said as he entered the room, holding on to a very nervous Roxas. He let go of the blonde and approached Xigbar. "Hey Xiggy!"

Xigbar looked up and smiled at the nobody.

Demyx sat down next to Xigbar, looking at the television for just a moment before returning his gaze back to Xigbar. He smiled endearingly at the older nobody, and averted his eyes down to Xigbar's lower stomach.

"Hey baby," he said softly. He placed his hand on Xigbar's lower stomach and smiled. Xigbar didn't mind, as long as it was just Demyx doing it.

"Back from your mission," Xaldin said without looking away from the screen.

"Yeah," Demyx said. "The world was really cool. There were tons of little pools and there was a volcano."

"That sounds nice," Xigbar said.

Roxas was silent; he was waiting for the stupid event to happen, as it always happened with this particular group.

"Yeah, "Demyx chirped happily, "and I was thinking that we should go back and look around for a bit."

"Why's that," Xigbar said, "aren't you worried about any heartless?"

"There aren't any on this planet," Demyx said with a smile. "It's heartless free!"

"Well…I guess I could look over and take a look through it," Xigbar asked. "Something special about this planet?"

Demyx nodded his head.

Xigbar smirked. "What are you hiding?"

"It's a surprise," he said.

"You plan on telling me anytime soon," Xigbar asked.

"Come with me," Demyx asked, his face full of eager.

Xigbar glanced over to Xaldin. Well, Roxas was here, and he was pretty good at the game. He smiled at Demyx.

"Ok," he said, "let's go."

Demyx smiled.

"You are going to be so excited when I show you," he said with a bright smile.

"Really?"

"Yep," Demyx said.

"Well, if you say so then," Xigbar said, not considering the horror that would soon fill his empty chest.

Demyx had an idea.

And that, my friends, was water birth.

And yes…Xigbar would not be pleased.

* * *

So this is chapter three. A lot of swearing, a lot of somebody not being pleased, a awkward sex scene, and a lot of bullshit. Yes, this is something worth being thankful for. Reviews are really appreciated, and they really make my day too. You girls write the funniest things, and the fact that you aren't throwing rocks at me, saying "why is Xiggy pregnant" is something to be proud of too.

Chapter four coming soon.


	4. Baby and rules

Author's note- Hey girls and guys who are into this kind of stuff. It's me again, I'm back from the dead, and I brought you this story. I'd offer more to you, but this was all that I decided to deem necessary for this chapter. Perhaps the next one will be longer, funnier and more interesting. I do another time lapse…please do not blame Luxy, for I really do not see much going on in this pregnancy till Xigbar gets big enough…then the fun will start. So yeah, this story will probably be a bit longer than what I intended it to be…but the more the merrier right?

I'm trying to do my best on the whole "I'm a guy and I'm pregnant" scenario. It's hard. I've read a few mpregs, most of them by my friend, and I'm trying to be realistic here. No guy would be all cheery and happy knowing he's going to have to squeeze a baby out. I know I wouldn't…I'm really happy that you think I'm doing a fine job with Xigbar though. It really pleases me that you think this story is not crap. So yeah, with babies comes drama, and that's what's going to happen here…drama…

* * *

Just For You!

-Chapter 4-

Xigbar stared long and hard at the small pool of warm water, trying his best to piece together what Demyx was trying to tell him. When he was dragged to what he found to be a wasteland of a world, he couldn't help but question the younger nobodies' intelligence for a bit. There was nothing interesting going about on this planet…nothing at all. He stepped on a hermit crab…and that had to be the most exciting and sad, thing he had experienced so far. This world was a dump. But Demyx dragged him along; pulling at his lanky arm like it was some sort of a leash, till they were at the garden of pooled water.

He hadn't been told what they were, or what they were for, and Xigbar was to guess why this was so. He could see there was an underwater heating system going on-and for a moment he thought there was a Jacuzzi in the making. But when he asked, and he was only too eager to, and Demyx shook his head, he was left with more wonder. If this was not to be a cool hangout amongst friends, then hat was its purpose?

After a good three hours of literally standing around, Xigbar…

…

…sat down and dipped his feet in, continuing to wonder what Demyx had in store for this empty world. There was no heartless, making it a safe place to hang out. There weren't any advanced life forms…as he had the sad remains of a crab on his boots. The volcano did not appear to be active, so one could hang about all day without much worry.

…hmm? Why did Demyx bring him here?

…

…

Oh shit.

"The water looks dirty," Xigbar said with much doubt in his voice. The water actually looked crystal clear, but hey-got to say something right? And dirty water…that could work?

"It's not dirty," Demyx said, leaning down and giving the water a close inspection. He turned to Xigbar, "Marluxia said it was nice and pure…"

"And what did I tell you about listening to Marluxia," Xigbar said with a somewhat stern tone.

"…"Demyx pouted.

"I told you; "every time you listen to Marluxia a baby dies"," Xigbar said. It should be known that the sniper was not too fond of Marluxia. The man had a thing for annoying him, with his strange attitude for the organization and his obsession with Roxas. Not a healthy "hello Roxas, how was your day" obsession like Axel-but a strange kind of obsession. Plus, the guy was a real asshole who only thought about himself…and only Xigbar was allowed to do that.

Oh, and his hair was pink.

"A baby kitten," Demyx said, "you said a baby-"

"It gets worse with time," Xigbar hastily added.

Demyx frowned.

"I may not have any idea why you took me here," Xigbar said as he tried to find a way out of this situation. He couldn't believe how quick this kid was. Water…did he really expect him to squeeze out a baby?! Him, the Number II in the organization, to spread his legs and push out something the size of a…a baby, through a small opening the size of a-

(You have no idea how scary this would be for a guy…I, personally, am shivering just imagining the situation…)

"You don't," Demyx asked stupidly.

"…"

"Are you lying," Demyx asked.

"No."

"You have that really peculiar look on your face…"

"That's my…tired face…," Xigbar lied pathetically.

"Are you upset," Demyx asked. "I think you might be upset…"

"NO…no…I'm not upset…," Xigbar muttered, "at least, not with you…"

"So you are upset," Demyx said.

"Not at you," Xigbar said, "merely; at the whole situation…."

Demyx frowned.

"NOT YOU," Xigbar stated loudly.

"So you do know what's going on…you just don't want to…," Demyx trailed off, obviously upset at the whole situation. .

"It's not…well, I mean….you know….," Xigbar frowned back, not really able to describe how upset he was.

"It's ok," Demyx said quietly, "you don't have to if you don't-"

Oh great, he got Demyx all upset. Congratulations; you fucking asshole. You got your boyfriend upset. Somebody hand this man the "worst lover ever" award! You can't even explain yourself either, have you no shame?

"Demyx," Xigbar said, getting up and trying to calm the other one down. Demyx wasn't crying or anything, but he was really upset. He had obviously put some thought in to this whole birthing thing. And of course…it would be natural for the melodious Nocturne to somehow get water and baby together in the same category. God, of all the things he was going to have to go through…

He'd rather lose his heart all over again than have to say…

He had something between his legs…and Demyx wanted him to use it. He wanted him to use the evil thing that made taking a shower seem like a chore…and he wanted him to freaking push a baby out of it!? Something the size of a…well, he didn't know how big it was, but he knew a baby could not possibly fit through it without some screaming and swearing involved.

He'd rather not have to deal with it.

But he promised Demyx a baby. A happy healthy baby…and he was sure he had already screwed up on the healthy part. He wanted nothing more than to drug himself up with some strong narcotics and not have to deal with the joyous occasion of pushing out his daughter…

But…Demyx obviously did not feel comfortable with this. He didn't want him to be doped up on drugs, and he wanted his baby to enter the world alert and active…not stoned.

Six centimeters was a small thing…or was it eight….? Either way, it was pretty small; and babies are not eight freaking centimeters big.

Xigbar glanced at the small pool of water and groaned. He didn't want to do this…no, no, no, NO!

If he said "yes" he would have to deal with the nightmare for another twenty two weeks…that was one hell of a nightmare. Could he manage that? Even better, when the time came…could he possibly do that kind of thing?

Xigbar looked over to Demyx and felt his teeth grit against the other. Demyx really wasn't asking for a lot…he wanted him to take care of himself…he wanted him to rest and not do anything to strenuous, and he wanted him to relax. So far, Xigbar had done quite the opposite. Sure, he relaxed and chilled out with his buddies, but it was only after a rousing game of "target practice". He didn't walk on walls or jump around, but he was still a bit too active. He still begged to go on missions, and he still ate his few guilty pleasures when he had the chance. He had improved, but he was still far from perfect.

Silence.

"How long have I been staring out into space," Xigbar asked.

"About thirteen minutes," Demyx answered quietly.

"Oh, ok," Xigbar said with a quick nod of his head.

"Look, Xig, if you-"

"I'll…do..," Xigbar muttered quietly, but interrupting just a bit loudly so he could grab the youngers attention.

Demyx looked up with a somewhat contused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Mhmm…do it," Xigbar said, his arms crossed. He looked away from Demyx, trying to hide his angered expression.

"Heh?"

"I'll…do…it," Xigbar hissed.

Demyx lowered his head. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I want to," Xigbar said. "See, no problem."

"You didn't want to before," Demyx said, pouting just a little. "I don't want to force you…"

"I don't want to force you either," Xigbar said, "and someone's got to give…"

"Then I'll do it," Demyx said.

"No, you won't," Xigbar said, "I'll do it." Xigbar sighed. "It's going to bother you a lot more than it's going to bother me…and I'd rather you not have to worry about it."

Demyx nodded his head, but he didn't seem all to convinced.

"Look, I'm going to be completely honest here," Xigbar said, "I really do not want to do it. I can honestly say that this is something that is not on my "lets give it a try" list." Xigbar shrugged. "I'd rather do a ton of other things than do this…"

"Then why do it," Demyx asked, "if it bothers you then-"

"-Because I can deal with it," Xigbar said. "And because, about four months ago, I promised I'd do this for you…no matter what." Xigbar felt a heavy sensation grow within his chest. Oh god, he wanted to run away right now. God help him and what he was about to say. "So, despite it going against every fiber of my non existent being…I'll…give…"

You still can run away…

"-Birth to her in this stupid pool," Xigbar said without much grace and glory. Pretty much in his pissed character, if one could say so.

Demyx shook his head.

"You want me to go have Vexen cut me up? Cuz I'm totally fine with that," Xigbar said.

"No…," Demyx said.

"Then we'll have it your way," Xigbar said.

"Are you sure?" Demyx seemed a bit worried about the situation. He wasn't used to having people bend to his will, and it worried him that Xigbar, of all the nobodies, was going to be his first. It didn't help that the young nobody wasn't the most confident, and having someone take it seemed to be a big deal to him. Xigbar never just submitted to him…

The author would like to remind you that he is not talking about sex here.

"Yeah," Xigbar said, "I'm sure…"

Xigbar twitched as he felt thin arms wrap around him. Well, almost around him…he was getting bigger so the ability to have those small arms wrap around him was getting harder every day. Damn his figure. Xigbar looked down and stared at Demyx, who was buried into his coat. Adorable, if it were not for the fact that Demyx just may be upset at him. He couldn't tell, and he frankly did not want to know. But after a tight embrace that was passing the twenty second point, he couldn't help but ask.

"Dem," he said, his hand on the younger nobodies shoulder, "you ok man?"

Xigbar watched the dirty blonde move his head up and down, signifying a "yes".

Xigbar tried to lift the boy's chin up, but he held no avail.

"Demyx?"

"I'm ok," Demyx said, looking up just a bit.

"You sure," Xigbar asked. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"Yeah," he said, his voice holding no sign of being upset or angry.

"I'm ok."

…

Xigbar wanted to say something more, but he wasn't sure where to go. Yes, Demyx seemed to be upset about this situation. He had come up with a plan and Xigbar didn't like the plan and now he's upset because he thinks he's forcing the guys he loves to go with the plan. But what else was he supposed to do? Get in a fight? Tell him other wise?

Xigbar was silent. Nope, it was better he let Demyx just hug out the frustration.

And so he did.

And he was stuck giving birth in the stupid water too.

By god…

What a fucking win for the sick deity out there, what a fucking win.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Demyx said, looking at the picture on the screen, "she's getting so big!"

The Melodious Nocturne smiled as he stared at the small figure in the screen, moving just a bit. He turned to Vexen, waiting eagerly as he was to hear the new updates on his daughter to be. Xigbar…was just fine waiting-last thing he wanted to hear was that she knew what was going on in the bedroom. God help him if she could hear all of that stuff…

"So her ears should be able to work by now," Vexen said, reading Xigbar's mind like a book. "they wont be able to detect a great deal of sound, mostly what Xigbar's says…though I would suggest you talk to her so that she get used to the sound of your voice Number IX."

Demyx nodded his head eagerly. Not that this was news to him; he was always talking to her. It was a bit weird…but Xigbar kept that hidden. As far as he was concerned, as long as it was just Demyx, he could handle it. Anyone else could expect a sharp bullet in their body, and possibly some hemorrhaging.

Xigbar smirked at the lovely thought.

"She's able to detect movement around her as well," Vexen continued, "and next month she should be able to detect light, though I don't recommend you put a flashlight to the stomach."

Xigbar looked to Vexen, "who the hell does that?"

"You'd be surprised," Vexen said, "any who, try not to disturb her-personality forms in the womb, and it's been proven that a poor sleep pattern and constant disturbance leads to a finicky baby."

"Will talking disturb her," Demyx asked.

"The sound gets muffled through the water," Vexen answered, "besides, she'll actually be calmed by familiar sounds-hence why a baby knows and is happy when it meets its mother."

Demyx nodded his head, taking every bit of information like a sponge. Xigbar couldn't help but dislike what he heard. Mother…he was not a mother, yet here he was…being compared to one. Males are not mothers…

"it's really important that you keep a regular sleeping schedule now," Vexen went on, "it's important that she spend at least ninety percent of her day resting, and I would not want her to be sleep deprived, though I'm sure you will notice when she is or isn't awake by now." Vexen smirked. "I'm quite sure by now you can feel her moving around."

"Very funny," Xigbar muttered, "yea, I feel it…you saying I have a problem if she does move around?"

"She shouldn't be making rapid movements this early," Vexen pointed out to the sniper, "and make sure that she isn't in constant motion-that means she's not resting-and that means your doing something you shouldn't."

Xigbar sighed, but listened carefully to what Vexen had to say. He didn't want to have her get messed up while she was in him…and as far as he was concerned; she was always bugging him. She moved when he tried to sleep, when he tried to shoot, when he tried to piss…and if what Vexen said was true, it could be a bad thing…right?

"Mind you," Vexen said, "developing fetuses need to move around so that their muscles don't stiffen up, but it's when they're awake do they make sharp movements. And as you keep a schedule, you notice that she has a period of moving around, and a period of resting."

"She's always moving around," Xigbar said, "like-I mean-she's always bothering me….I'm never given a moments peace…."

Vexen frowned.

"So is that a bad thing," Xigbar asked stupidly, not really caring about the negative repercussion of what he said. It should be known that he did care for his daughter; he just hated her for kicking him that one time in the bladder and causing him to swear out loud in public. But he still cared for her.

Yes, he and Demyx did engage in those silly "what will we do when she arrives" conversations. Most of the time, it revolved around naming her or trying to figure out what appearance she'll take up most after. Yes…Xigbar actually engaged in these conversations, but unlike Demyx, he didn't get all giddy with delight. He, as far as he was concerned, had plenty of time to name her. He could care less who she looked like, just as long as she was a sweet little thing like Demyx…especially since she was a girl. A girl with his personality would grow up to be a bitch…he wasn't afraid to admit it too. He was an ass at times, and the female equivalent was a bitch…and he would be goddamned if he heard someone call his daughter a bitch.

"Well," Vexen said with a ponder, "You are a male…and I could assume, since you lack the proper structure, that you feel movement much easier since you lack a uterus…"

"Uterus?"

"The womb…"

"I know what it is," Xigbar said.

"Xigbar," Demyx said, "don't be so mean…"

"I ain't being mean, I'm being obvious," Xigbar said. "I know what a bloody uterus is; I just want to know why it makes such a difference."

"The organ lacks nerve endings that would be able to sense slight movement," Vexen said. He placed a finger n the bridge of his nose and pondered a bit more, "you lack a uterus protecting the blows of the child, and I guess it would make sense that you felt more than the average female…"

"You guess," Xigbar asked.

Even Demyx seemed unsure about this.

"What about Saix," Demyx asked. "Didn't you talk with him about this? Maybe he knows?"

"Saix keeps to him self," Vexen said with a shake of his head. "He never informs anyone of anything-not even now do I know. I can only assume he is in good health, as well as his unborn children, which by the way, I have no idea on their current prognosis."

"And you thought I was bad," Xigbar chuckled.

"Well, I'll figure it out better once Axel decides to drag himself down here," Vexen said with a roll of his eyes. "He'll have to come down sometime…can't hide from the truth forever…"

"And you thought I was bad," Xigbar said once again.

Vexen shook his head and then turned back to the sonogram. He replaced the item on Xigbar's stomach and continued to probe around, looking for any abnormalities or anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked fine and dandy. Vexen smiled and turned back to Demyx and Xigbar.

"Do you want me to print out a-"

"YES." Demyx said, practically jumping from his seat as he did.

Vexen backed away a bit, but then got to his duty.

"So you want one picture?"

Xigbar blinked and then turned to the frozen picture on the screen. His daughter…and it would be his second picture…

But what would be the point in getting another? Demyx already had one. And it's not like he had a good picture of her to begin with. The screen showed this scratchy picture of what was supposed to be a baby….why bother printing out another right?

Right?

"Two," Xigbar said, "print out two."

Vexen glanced at Xigbar and nodded his head.

"Two pictures then," he said.

Two pictures.

* * *

One month later…

Luxord had barely made it through the ridiculously small chance of him not having to worry about his figure, as well as other strange occurrences that took place during pregnancy, as he was not pregnant. He had barely made it. Just barely…and by barely the author means that he was pinned down and threatened that he better not knock up the Gambler of Fate if he knew what was good for him. So Luxord was safe from ever having to be put into some sick situation like this….for now…

But this was not the huge even that made the day of the Castle that Never Was. No something had happened.

…it happened.

Xaldin and Luxord were playing a game of war, Luxord was winning of course despite the fact that war was a game of chance than anything else, when all of the sudden….they looked to the ceiling, their eyes locked to what was happening above. Xaldin's eye gave a nervous twitch, and Luxordcouldn't help but give a nervous glance to a certain redhead.

And they were not alone.

Over on the other side of the room; Roxas and Axel were talking to one another, Roxas trying to talk about the bright sides about becoming a parent, when both young men went silent. Roxas then looked up; his face full of fear as he anticipated what was to come. Axel just shook his head, trying to ignore the gruesome fact. Then Roxas burst into a brief laughter as a hilarious image then appeared into his head. Axel punched him in the stomach, and silenced resumed.

Demyx and Xigbar, who were not present at the time and were doing something rather inappropriate, therefore not able to make themselves known to the eyes of many, also stopped what they were doing at the time to look up and carefully try to make out what was about to happen. Demyx was just quiet, taking in the strange new presence…Xigbar went pale…absolutely pale. Now, for those who were wondering what they were doing…as Xigbar was now…hmm, well over twenty weeks, and past the halfway point of hell, you should know that he is fully capable of engaging in whatever he pleases as long as he and the baby were healthy. And he was…so there.

It was the same in the basement levels as well.

Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus all stopped their current actions, and all three gave each other a sick look or remorse as they realized something horrific was now taking place in their castle. Vexen couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing that in a few months time, Xigbar would be in the same position.

Even outside the castle, things were the same.

Marluxia and Larxene also stopped their action and took a gander at the floating castle, detecting a great deal of power…but then quickly went back to swapping saliva with each other and other things as well.

It was absolutely silent in the castle…Sora would have assumed the nobodies all faded away if he had crossed through the world at this moment.

Every one was silent; they all looked about to one another, wondering what was to become n the near future.

It had happened.

It…the worst thing that could possibly happen to the castle…

Again!

Saix…gave birth.

* * *

"He's going to be ok," Xaldin said for the twenty fifth time. Xigbar would not listen. Xaldin said it again, but the sniper continued to look out to the huge window pane, his eyes locked on to the huge city.

For those who were wondering what exactly was going on, one would need to go back a week ago, when Xemnas' son and daughter were born. Hearts attract Heartless, and two more babies meant three young hearts to consume. When Saix birthed his daughter, it was quite an occasion. Neoshadows filled the city a few days later, all eager to claim her precious heart. Xemnas would not have it. After a while, the heartless died down, but for the first month of life, the numbers were high and the castle was almost at a lockdown. This month would be the same, probably worse since Saix decided to squeeze out two babies instead of one.

And so, everyday, two nobodies were sent out to rid of at least a hundred Heartless. This would go on until Xemnas deemed numbers to be low enough and life would then go on as usual. And, of course, he would send just about everyone except him or Saix out to fight them…

And although Demyx was no fighter…today he was to fight.

Xigbar had literally got down on his feet, and he begged Demyx to let him come along. He did not, _did not_, like the idea of Demyx on his own in a huge city….fight huge angry Heartless. True, he was not to go alone…but Larxene had better things to do than watch over him. Xigbar had guns…he did not have to worry about getting into trouble. He could just shoot from a distance…and he would not have to worry about Demyx getting hurt or anything. But did Demyx let him go? No! Hell no. Hell to the no times infinity.

Demyx told Xigbar to stay. He was almost twenty four weeks pregnant, and Demyx did not want Xigbar fighting. He didn't want Xigbar even lifting his gun! And he made his point when he told Xigbar that if he did try to follow him, he would take away his happy time privileges. Demyx may not be one for arguing, but he knew how to make a deal when need be. Of course, Demyx was polite and nervous hen he gave the order out, but that still didn't make it less threatening. That, and Xigbar thought it was kind of hot when Demyx ordered him around….it was weird, must be the hormones…

And so that's why Xigbar was standing out and staring blankly into the city. His feet were aching from all the weight he had gained so far, and his back was beginning to tire out, but that did not stop him. He just kept staring and staring. He knew Demyx would be fine, Xaldin had said so and Xaldin was never wrong…but he just didn't feel right about the whole situation. Demyx was not a fighter…and he knew Demyx would probably come back with a few nicks…

He wished he could help.

But he couldn't.

"Want to play a game," Luxord asked Xigbar.

"Not really," Xigbar muttered.

"Want to watch some television," Roxas asked.

"No," Xigbar said, his voice in a very flat tone.

"We can sit and talk about stuff," Axel suggested, "like that one time when…"

"I don't feel like it," Xigbar said in an even more flat tone. "I don't want to do anything right now expect wait for him to come back."

"It's been twelve minutes," Axel said, "I mean…really…he won't be here for a good while."

"Dude, I don't care," Xigbar said, resting on the pane, his body tiring out a bit as he stood there. His stomach, that's where all the weight was, and it was enough to tire him out. More energy was being used up now, and although he did his best to keep a tidy schedule; he was finding it hard to not fall asleep during the day.

Baby moved around more. She was always bugging him now. Baby enjoyed a good kick when he was asleep in particular, and Xigbar could literally make out when she would do it too.

Baby…yep, that was her name. At least, that's what he and Demyx called her. The two couldn't agree, since they both decided they would talk to her when they had "nothing better to do", on what to call her…since names pretty much make up a person there. Xigbar figured they should wait till they had a good idea of who she was, but Demyx already had a list of the most exotic and girly names possible. In the end, it was decided her name would be Baby. At least till they could agree on something better.

Xigbar placed a hand on his stomach as he tried to ignore the movement that he was now able to predict. She seemed to work on a regular schedule, how very female of her, and Xigbar was able to literally count the second till it would end. Sure, there was the occasional kick in the stomach or bladder, but he was sadly getting used to it.

He was getting tired of being pregnant. He didn't hate it or anything, but he wanted it to end. He wanted to be there and help Demyx fight off the Heartless, and he wanted to have fun like he always did. But at the same time, he wanted to prove himself that he was able to do this, and that he could give Demyx a baby girl who was happy and healthy.

"He'll be fine," Xaldin said, trying to reassure his friend. "You ought to relax…"

"What if something bad happens to him," Xigbar asked.

"This isn't a Brinkmess Fan fiction," Axel said cleverly, "trust me, nothing horrendous would become of him…"

"That's going a bit too far," Luxord said to the redhead, "nothing could be so dark, and here you are picking on your friend…"

Axel turned to Luxord and smirked. "You're one to talk-nothing bad ever happens to you in a Brinkmess fan fiction."

"Will you two stop breaking the fourth wall and help me out here," Xaldin said in a very annoyed tone. "Number II needs reassurance!"

Xigbar removed himself from the window. "I DO NOT!"

"You're moping around," Xaldin said, "sounds like hormonal stress to me…"

"I'm going to leave if this conversation continues any longer," Roxas muttered underneath his breath. Nobody cared.

Xigbar walked over to a chair and relaxed himself upon it. His back and feet were thankful. He didn't remove his boots or stretch out into a leisurely position though…he didn't have it in him. He was far too worried. He wanted to teleport out there and help Demyx. But he couldn't, and it wasn't because he was afraid of not having sex either. He just…

He already disappointed Demyx enough…and he refused to do it again. He was going to have to stay in here and just wait it out like a good nobody!

…

"Want to order a pizza," Axel suggested.

"Cravings," Roxas asked with a smile on his face.

Luxord face palmed.

"Shut up," Axel said, "it was a suggestion, nothing more!"

"Just wondering," Roxas said, his face still holding a humorous look on it. Axel…two and a half months…and already showing. Yep, Xigbar had hit the nail on the hammer with this one. The only thing left to do was to find out if it were a boy or girl…

Ironically, this was one bet Luxord was not making any money off of. Nor did he want to…or think about it…or just about anything else…

Let's just say the two were still getting over the horrendous fact that Axel was knocked up…

Xigbar sighed and nodded his head. Eating would help cast his attention elsewhere, if only for a few minutes. Plus, he was hungry…something that happened more and more as he got closer and closer to the third trimester. Most of the weight went to one area to, so it wasn't all too bad when he decided to binge on junk food.

"He'll be back," Xaldin said once more as he summoned up a duck to take his order. "You just need to be patient-this isn't like you."

"What do you mean," Xigbar asked, "I'm always worrying over the guy?"

"Not this much," Xaldin said, "and I would hate to think your suffering more symptoms, so please calm down and relax."

Xigbar grumbled.

"So," Xaldin said, his attention turning to the other nobodies. "What will we be ordering today?"

But before anyone could make a suggestion between Pizza Hut or Round Table, there came a huge clap of lightening, followed by the sound of raging thunder right after it. Everyone in the room turned to see the city below them, taking note of the huge bolts of light in the center.

Larxene was having her full of Heartless right now.

"You don't think," Luxord whispered carefully into Axel's ear.

"Nah," Axel said, shaking his head. "That would never happen…"

Xigbar's worry went right back up to it's current level, if not higher.

It would be a long day…

A very long day…

"Can we get Little Caesar's," Roxas asked, not detecting the strain in the room, "cause I really like that stuff?"

…

…

…

"I'm going out there," Xigbar said finally, standing up from his seat and opening a portal. He was not going to leave Demyx out there. Larxene was using all her strength to fight these Heartless, and he would not leave Demyx alone and unguarded.

Fuck the rules, He was Xigbar.

…

…

And he was five freaking months pregnant.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's not as long as the others, but it's the thought that counts. Merry holidays everyone. I hope you all have fun this winter break, and I all hope you spread the holiday loveand give me a review. Also, it would be totally awesome if you spread the love even more and take a look at my favorite author's/ stories list. Read and review, spread it around and you in turn will get the same. Lucifer'sDraco writes a good Dramione (Draco and Hermione) and Brinkmess writes a good horror-if you like Xigbar and blood, you might like this.

Let's see, so you can expect a update on this story next month. Oh, and by now you know that I'm not always on this site, and that I don't leave a lot of review replies. If you had the choice though, would you be okay if I my friends do it for me, or would you prefer a more personal reply? Just wondering.

Happy holidays-especially to the atheists.


	5. No more shooting, please

Author's note- So, I just want to say that this was supposed to be out a while ago, and I'm really upset because it didn't come out a while ago…and it affects me. I hope none of you are pissed or confused as to my huge gap of updating, as this story is usually updated within a two week period. But yeah, the computer crashed and without internet I cannot do jack shit. Pardon my language, but I get pissed when things like this happen. I know what to do with a computer, but the people around me don't. They go and do whatever the hell they want and then things get screwed over, so I can't update my personal things. I'm going to stop ranting now, especially since you really want to read this story, and not feel sorry for me. I apologize for the delay BTW.

This chapter is a bit different from the others. Everything happening in this chapter spans throughout one day-not a few months or anything... Also, it's pretty serious. This is the _serious_ part of the story…the part where you get pissed at everyone and everything.

Yay for parenthood.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

* * *

Just for You!

Chapter 5

"Dude, let me go!"

"Absolutely not," Xaldin said. "Luxord, get over here-now!"

"Seriously," Xigbar said, "let me go."

"I won't have it."

"Yes you will," Xigbar argued.

"No I won't," Xaldin corrected. He looked to Luxord. "Luxord! Number X."

"I gotta go help him!"

"He will be quite fine on his own."

"He needs me…" Xigbar frowned, looking to the dark portal that practically beckoned him over. Oh god he had to go in there, he had to get out. Xigbar squirmed a bit more, trying to free himself from Xaldin's grip.

"Luxord, could you please get up from the bloody seat and help me restrain Number II," Xaldin said in an angered tone as he tried his best to keep Xigbar in his hold. He glared at the blonde, upset that he was the only one who had bothered to try to stop Xigbar from leaving the castle.

Luxord looked to the squirming Xigbar, and then he looked to Xaldin. He then looked down at his current position, which was comfortably sprawled on the seat next to Axel. It was a lazy boy, so he was very comfortable in his current position. And he could honestly say that he had better things to do than anger Xigbar and get shot point blank in the head.

For those who were wondering about the current situation, let me sum it up for you in one sentence; Xigbar didn't make it very far in helping Demyx. In fact, exactly three seconds after he had gotten up and declared his new mission in life Xaldin got up and grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. And of course, Xigbar was extremely upset by this. He had thought his friend would understand the current situation, of all nobodies- Xaldin should understand. But no, here he was… Apparently Xaldin was no longer on his side…

Traitor.

"Luxord," Xaldin said again.

Luxord frowned.

"Must I ," he asked in a very unsure tone, not all too eager to put his life in danger just so he could stop Xigbar from going trigger happy. Then again, Trigger happy wouldn't exactly be the word for something like this…

"Yes," Xaldin said his voice stern and upset at Luxord's attitude.

Luxord sighed. He looked to Roxas and Axel, both staring back with mixed looks on their faces. His mind pretty much trailed over the many reasons as to why he had to be the one to do this, and jealously filled him as he realized that Roxas was too young and not strong enough to hold down Xigbar…and Axel was, well, Axel.

"Damn," he muttered.

The blonde got up from his seat and dragged himself over to the sad situation. He looked to Xigbar, who was still trying to free himself from Xaldin. Luxord sighed, knowing a simple verbal request would not be enough to get him out of this strange situation.

But he would still try.

"Xigbar," Luxord said, looking down as he pulled out his deck of cards, "I would really appreciate it if you would calm down-"

Xigbar froze and stared at Luxord with a dumfounded look.

"Really," he asked sarcastically.

Luxord nodded his head.

"Dude, that's just sad," Xigbar said while shaking his head in disbelief. "You really think asking is all it's going to take?"

"Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it," Luxord asked.

Xaldin was horrified.

"I guess," Xigbar said. "I mean, I'll give you points for trying-but you do realize I'm still going out right?"

"I suppose," Luxord said.

"Number X," Xaldin said in a shocked tone, "do something!"

"You know what," Xigbar said. He pushed himself out of Xaldin's grasp, and quickly turned around and faced the two nobodies. "This is totally pointless."

Xaldin shook his head, not all too sure what Xigbar had meant by that. But he saw Xigbar standing there, not moving closer to the portal.

Luxord just stood there, still not all too eager to fight Xigbar. You don't need to be in shape to pull a trigger, and so Xigbar was still quite deadly even in his current form.

"Xigbar," Xaldin started.

"Xaldin," Xigbar said, his face scorn with seriousness, and "you do realize this is pointless right?"

"I do," Xaldin said, "but for a completely different reason." He sighed. "You should not be out there in your current condition."

"You act like I'll fade or something," Xigbar said with a smirk. "Something that ain't going to happen."

"You do realize you can't use your ability to defy gravity, right?"

"I like a challenge," Xigbar said.

"Demyx wouldn't like it-"

"Yeah well," Xigbar said, but couldn't really think of anything else to say after that. Yes, Demyx would be upset that he had decided to go out. But…

But that wasn't the point. Demyx was not a fighter, and he would need someone to help him out if he ever got himself cornered. And Demyx always found himself cornered; he was like a freaking corner magnet…

…yes that's exactly what he was. So yeah, Demyx would be upset now-but he would get over it eventually.

"Exactly," Xaldin said, "you can't think of any reason behind your actions other than you simply being afraid of a small possibility."

"It ain't small," Xigbar said.

"You need to put more faith into him," Xaldin said, "he is fully capable of handling himself, and I doubt a few Neoshadow are enough to bring him down, not after all the training and missions he has done."

"I just want to make sure he's alright," Xigbar said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"You're five months," Xaldin said, "You really shouldn't be running around, let alone fighting Heartless."

"I don't fight," Xigbar said, "I shoot-there is a difference in action." Xigbar smirked and turned to Luxord. "You agree right?"

"If it will get me out of attempting to manhandle you, then yes," Luxord said.

Xaldin face-palmed.

"Honestly, Xigbar, do really have that little faith in Number IX," Xaldin asked. "He can take care of himself-and you promised him you would remain in the castle."

Xigbar frowned.

"He's already got enough on his plate as it is," Xaldin continued, "you go out there…he'll only worry about you even more." Xaldin approached Xigbar and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Would you really want him to worry over you and your unborn daughter's health?"

Xigbar sighed.

"No, you wouldn't," Xaldin said. "All he asks of you is to stay inside the castle and take care of yourself…the least you can do is hold up to one little thing?"

Xigbar turned and looked out to the huge city. It was so dark, and dreary, and rainy…was Demyx really safe out there? All of those Neoshadow, the occasional Novashadow…and then there were the regulars out there too. Yeah, Demyx could summon up Dancers, but would that really be enough? He was skilled, but he lacked a lot in the strength department. Demyx had said it himself that he wasn't much…

"He's going to be fine," Xaldin said in a very reassuring tone. It almost made Xigbar feel better.

"…"

"Look, Xigbar, it's only been…less than thirty minutes," Xaldin said, trying to calm the other nobody down as best as he could, "you really ought to think about this. Even if Demyx wasn't the best fighter-surely he would run back over here?"

"…I guess," Xigbar said.

"He would," Luxord said. The blonde had settled back into the couch next to Axel, and was playing a game with Roxas. But Luxord was carefully listening, as he did understand that Xigbar didn't want Demyx to get hurt. "He's a smart fellow, if dangers high he'll make a run for it."

Xigbar sighed.

The portal faded off, disappearing into nothingness.

Xaldin gave a huge sigh of relief. "You see, was it that hard?"

"Yes," Xigbar hissed, "actually it was extremely hard to do." And it was, Xigbar literally felt like he had given his boyfriend the death sentence.

"He'll be alright," Xaldin said.

A change o subject was at hand.

"So," Xaldin said, "you wanted to order some food right?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Xigbar said. He didn't bother trying to hide his obvious disappointment. He walked past Xaldin without uttering another word. He sat down on the couch, his arms crossed in annoyance.

Xaldin and the others didn't say anything. The fact that he was in the castle was more than enough-let him cool off on his own.

Xigbar remained silent for a good five minutes, his eyes locked down to his lower half, upset that he was considered handicapped. It wasn't fucking fair, and he knew if it were any other situation, nobody would have cared. He had fought bloodied and bruised, he had fought with damaged goods…but only because he was freaking knocked up was he not permitted to help Demyx.

"This is all your fault," he muttered to a certain someone, and thus breaking his long silence. Not that she could make out what he was saying, let alone understand it…nor did she really care to begin with.

Goddamn, why did it have to be nine months? Why could it be nine weeks or three months…or something less ridiculous? Why did it have to be nine? Why did he have to sit down and deal with this?

He sank into the couch, his arms letting go of one another as he felt his confidence slowly dwindle inside of him.

Demyx would be safe…

He would be safe…

He was so going to be alright…

Xigbar glanced at the small clock that was placed up high on the wall behind him.

So far, seventeen minutes had passed since Demyx had left for the mission.

Seventeen minutes.

Would it be so wrong to just check on him? Would it be so bad to just have a look to see what was going on outside?

Only seventeen minutes…

He had this feeling…it was just telling him there was something wrong. Something horrible was going on right now. Sure it could be simple paranoia, he could just be nervous, hell; it could be the freaking hormones for all he cared! He just wanted to see if he was ok…just wanted to see.

Freaking seventeen minutes.

He needed to get out…Demyx would understand if he explained. Baby would understand too.

….

"Where are you going," Xaldin asked, looking up to Xigbar.

Xigbar blinked, realizing that he was no longer sitting, but standing now. Also, he was walking out of the room. Wow...

"…I'm going to take a piss," he said. A very good lie. A very good lie indeed. Can't question when nature come a calling now, can you?

Xaldin looked to Xigbar, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. Xigbar kept the somewhat pissed look on his face, figuring that it was as close to normal as he could get after everything that had happened in the past…six minutes. Xaldin turned around; going back to Roxas and the others, figuring Xigbar was probably telling the truth. Xigbar could only do a little dance deep down within him…

He walked out of the room, walking casually through the hallway. That was easier than expected, but after the huge argument, he would have to be pretty stupid to attempt to run off again.

But hey, well, err…

He wasn't stupid per se, just extremely determined.

Being pregnant was such a pain. He could use any of his powers…as he had no way to know if it would affect his daughter. He couldn't eat whatever he wanted. He couldn't fight. He couldn't be taken seriously. He couldn't even try to defend himself without looking like a neglectful parent.

He could not wait till this was over.

Xigbar opened another portal and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"You have to understand what king of person I am," Xigbar muttered quietly as he paced around the roof of the building. "I never let people fight for me, I've never had to have someone feel sorry for me…there was never time or need to." Xigbar stopped and settled down on the floor, letting his tired legs rest a bit as he tried to explain himself to the unseen.

He had teleported to one of the higher building, purposely making sure he was in a safe enough area. And he had given his surroundings a quick look through, taking note that there were shadows scrounging about, though the numbers weren't all too high. But still, he did plan to move around, portaling from building to building till he found things to his liking. If the numbers were nice and low, or if he found Demyx doing well on his own, he would leave. Anything else would result in hi taking some form of action.

And this made him feel a bit guilty.

"I'm not going to lie to you…I got hurt before," Xigbar continued, "but all the times…they wee on my own doing." Xigbar placed his gloved hind on his scarred cheek, the guilt growing just a bit more. "My fault completely though-I wasn't being careful enough."

He sighed again.

Why was he telling her this? She couldn't possibly understand a word he was saying to her…

Was this supposed to make him feel better? Telling an unborn child that, yes, there might be a rough ride ahead…but it'll be ok?

"I'll be careful this time," he said, his voice a little louder. "I swear you'll be ok…Nothing bad will happen to you…"

Who was he trying to reassure here? Surely she had nothing to fear…she was probably sleeping, minding her own business. Was he trying to make himself feel better about the current situation? Was he that afraid of getting Demyx upset? Should he go back?

"Would you trust me if you were here right now," he asked. He looked down at the round form. He frowned. He wished she would tell him something…anything. "Would you let me do this…?"

Nothing happened. She didn't move around or anything…and of course, there was no verbal response either.

Xigbar opened another portal. He would try not to fight.

…

…

He walked out, looking around briefly as he tried to figure what part of the city he was in. there were only so many high buildings that the heartless could not successfully trek upon. He walked around the edge, careful to not fall, lest he use his powers, or attract anything on the bottom. He watched for any movement, taking his time as he had his hood on to keep him from getting to wet from the icy rain.

He saw a few Neoshadows, but aside from that, there were no nobodies to be seen. Where could Demyx be? Surely he was not in an alleyway…somewhere where he could not easily spot him?

Xigbar felt the worry grow inside of him, making him feel sick to the stomach.

He needed to go down.

There were Heartless down there. He knew going down there would be problematic. He could snipe all the Heartless he wanted from up here, but he knew only more would appear once he got down there. And he couldn't teleport or defy gravity once he did get into a tough situation.

Nevertheless, Xigbar portaled down.

And the first thing he did was shoot. He had his guns already summoned up and he shot. And he hit something too, in fact; he hit quite the amount of Neoshadow. He was of value, a heart beating inside of him, and portaling down attracted them right to him. But Xigbar was quick, and he was easily able to take out the shadows that quickly surrounded him once he stepped out.

He looked around, his eye darting quickly, trying to catch any foreign movement. He couldn't afford to have anything attack him, not right now. When all seemed clear he took off, walking in a fast pace as he made his way through the dark city. It tired him out, and his legs felt stiff as they hurriedly moved, all while trying to support the extra weight of his daughter. But he did his best to ignore it as he hurried through long alleyways, maneuvering himself through the huge city. He went along as he went, not planning a route in particular, but merely taking the road that seemed to lack any Heartless. If there were no Heartless, then he could assume that a nobody had taken them down…that being Larxene or Demyx. Hopefully it would be Demyx…

He continued on, pressing forward despite the cramping that was beginning to take over his legs. He shot a few Heartless, not finding any difficulty in his actions, though he was beginning to tire out rather quickly. He knew he didn't have all the energy in the world to be fighting, and he knew he simply couldn't teleport off once he did find himself in a sticky situation. He needed to hurry…

Xigbar found himself stuck at a dead end and sighed. He turned around and stared at the long alleyway. This was going to take too long…

He hurried off, trying to be agile as possibly while practically sprinting through the dark city. It was getting harder…

…

Xigbar stopped. He groaned, his legs stiff and worn from moving around to much. He looked around; making sure it was safe enough for him to relax a bit. He sighed and leaned against a wall, his body aching from all the stress. And it wasn't just his legs that were having a hard time…

He placed a hand on his stomach, trying to calm down what was going on inside of him. Was he putting too much stress on her? He sighed again and let himself slip to the floor. He looked up, not really caring that his face would get wet and tied to let his body catch up with what was going on. He was exhausted…

"Not one of my smartest ideas," he muttered as he rubbed himself, trying to get his unborn daughter to calm down a bit. He looked won and smirked, "then again-if it weren't for me having to drag you around…"

He chuckled lamely, the feeling of defeat slowly filling him up.

This really sucked…why did he come out here, in the rain? Why was he risking the life of his innocent daughter? Why was he risking himself? He was too…too…

Handicapped.

Xigbar frowned. The word stung quite a bit…

…but it was true. He really shouldn't be out here, in the cold, in the rain, surrounded by Heartless…

He was being selfish. Demyx could be out there, finished or near finished, readying to back to the castle…

Why was he so stupid, so brash and stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Fuck," he muttered, not the least bit afraid to swear to his possibly listening daughter. Oh she would have such the potty mouth when she got older…

There came a subtle sound of movement. Xigbar stiffened up, his guns immediately reloaded and ready. He quickly got up from the ground, his eyes darting around nervously as he tried to figure out where the sound came from. But then he remembered the dead end scenario and realized whatever was around him was coming from the direction he was heading to. Xigbar leaned against the wall; his eye carefully on the corner as he waited for a shadow to appear so he could make out what was ahead of him. He tried to keep concentration on what was ahead, a bit of a difficult task considering there was constant movement inside of him.

He watched the wall across from him, waiting for whatever was there to hurry up and-

He saw the shadows of two very familiar nobodies and almost immediately after his guns fell to the floor. Without much thought, he turned the corner and grabbed hold of the young nobody, tightly embracing him in his arms.

"Demyx," Xigbar said happily, his face buried into the younger nobodies shoulder.

….

…

..

.

"Xigbar," Demyx said in surprise, letting reality kick. Of course, it came out rather muffled, but the older nobody got the drift. Even with his hood covering his face, Demyx could tell it was Xigbar who had manhandled him.

Larxene was just speechless.

Demyx struggled and managed to free himself in the death grasp. He looked to up to Xigbar worriedly, confused as to why he was here in the city and not in the castle. Xigbar surprisingly had a smile on his face.

"Xigbar," Demyx asked curiously, "what…what are you doing here?"

Xigbar couldn't help but keep the smile on his face, "looking for you."

Well…that was…

Demyx was now speechless.

"I got worried," Xigbar said, as if the reason alone was enough to set things right. "So I went looking for you."

"But…but," Demyx said in shock, he pointed to the direction of the castle and then to Xigbar, then back to the castle, "you said you wouldn't…"

"I got worried," Xigbar said. He frowned a bit. "What's wrong…?"

"…what's wrong," Demyx asked, an upset smiling spreading across his face. Larxene walked off, knowing she should probably get out before she is stuck in some strange gay argument…

Well…

Xigbar stared at the confused nobody. He was disappointed…

Shit.

And then everything slowly came back to him. Everything Xaldin had said about him being selfish, him worrying too much and having too little faith, him worrying over the safety of his child…

"…Xigbar," Demyx said. He sighed and looked behind him, making sure Larxene wasn't around to comment on his obvious disappointment. Xigbar felt a knot grow in his stomach as he looked down to his upset boyfriend. He looked frustrated, worried, angry…

"I'm sorry."

"What," Demyx said, looking back to Xigbar. His eyes had a lining of wetness to it.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Xigbar said. He put a hand to his face and groaned. "Fuck…I really don't…"

"Why did you go out," Demyx asked.

"…"

"It's raining," Demyx said, his free hand pointing around at the scenery.

"I know-but, you see," Xigbar couldn't even begin to explain himself.

I got worried.

I was afraid.

Mother's intuition…despite being male and being dead wrong about that intuition?

"There…there are Heartless," Demyx stammered weakly. "What…what if..."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Y-you could have gotten hurt!"

"I know…"

"Then why did you…"

"I wasn't thinking…"

"Even though I said…"

"And I figured it would only be a second…"

"-and you promised you wouldn't go either," Demyx said, his head shaking. Demyx's sitar; which had been in his other hand; was long gone now and had replaced itself with a tightly balled up fist. "I told you…and you didn't keep-"

"Will you let me explain?" Xigbar asked, frowning even more. He really wanted to explain himself. He knew this was bad, he knew he looked extremely irresponsible right now, but if Demyx knew…maybe it would right itself a bit? He was afraid; wasn't that enough to want to check up on him? He didn't break any rules aside from leaving the castle…he didn't get hurt either.

"What's the point," Demyx questioned, turning around, letting his back face Xigbar. His arms crossed and he took in a deep breath. "You didn't keep your promise…even after you swore you would, you didn't."

Xigbar was sure this was supposed to upset him. He was sure that something like this should make him burst into tears, make him feel sorry for his actions.

But it didn't.

He felt nothing. And it was strange. He knew he should have felt something at this point, but honestly…

"…"

"…You really need to go," Demyx said, still not looking at Xigbar.

"…Demyx," Xigbar tried.

"NO," Demyx yelled.

Xigbar took a step back.

"Don't you get it," Demyx asked.

"…"

"We're having a baby," Demyx pointed out, his finger literally at Xigbar. He choked a bit before continuing, his eyes closed for a moment to let the tears fall down. "We're having a baby Xigbar!"

"I know," Xigbar said, his hands trying to make contact with the nervous young nobody. But it held no real avail. He had never seen Demyx so upset, and it really surprised him. It made him feel a lot of things now, but his actions still left him empty. He had felt something before, but with Demyx here…it left nothing more than an unjustified feeling in the pit of his empty soul.

"No-…no you don't," Demyx said. He swiped Xigbar's hand away. "You do whatever you want…what kind of parent does that?!"

"I wanted to see if you were…"

"I told you stay back, because you're the one who's taking care of our daughter," Demyx said, "our daughter Xigbar!"

Just give me a chance to explain. Xigbar sighed and tried to give his side once more.

"I'm sorry," Xigbar said, "look…"

"Why would you endanger her life," Demyx asked, not giving Xigbar a chance to explain himself, "you know you can't use your powers, you know you can't be moving around too much…"

"Look-" Xigbar tried again, his confidence quickly dropping and being replaced with a huge amount of annoyance and anger. He wasn't even getting a chance at this…

"-you're five and a half months pregnant; you can't be acting like your two or three…," Demyx continued, "and even if you were-you would still manage to find some sort of way to-"

Now, it was at this interruption did finally Xigbar feel something within him. It could be blamed by his failed attempts at explaining himself, it could be blamed for his exhaustion after walking around in the cold rain, and it could be blamed on a lot of things. Even hormones could be the one to where the finger could be pointed to. But it happened.

Xigbar snapped.

Mind you, it wasn't a violent sort of thing, like most would expect an overly stressed male to output. No, Xigbar was well aware that this was Demyx he was arguing with, and he knew that fighting would get you nowhere. Still, what action he did do was enough to put a huge silence on the younger male. It was enough to not only silence Demyx, but to silence the whole tone of the situation. Because it was two simple words that brought everything to a halt-two very simple words…

"Shut up."

And after that, nothing really mattered anymore.

There was not much talk after this, nor was there talk after everything was finally said and done. There was no speech about forgiveness, and there was no begging for a simple forgive and forget. Why? Well, it was a mixture of things. Demyx going into complete shock from Xigbar's pissed and angry tone, that and he was rather loud when he gave Demyx the cruel demand, so loud that Larxene was sure to hear it. Xigbar not immediately saying he was sorry, let alone give any intention that he actually felt bad for his action, not because he didn't, but because he was in shock as well from what had just spouted out of his mouth.

What little was spoken was simply Demyx telling Xigbar that he was going to finish the job, and that Xigbar could literally do whatever the hell he wanted, since Xigbar pretty much did so anyways. Demyx didn't show any sign of being upset anymore, and Xigbar finally felt that feeling of remorse and regret, but he didn't say a thing about it though. Demyx walked off, mumbling things to himself. And Xigbar was left alone in the rain for was few minutes before realizing that he just pretty much ruined his relationship with his boyfriend.

Xigbar didn't speak until Demyx was several feet away. His words were a simple goodbye, and his tone was anything but friendly. He was upset, but he was still angry. He didn't get to explain how he felt, the reason why he did what he did, and he couldn't help but hate Demyx for it. True, he couldn't hate, but it felt like the real thing. Demyx didn't even look back.

But like everything else, it didn't matter.

Being outside didn't matter.

Telling Demyx goodbye didn't matter either.

Xigbar looked down at the round figure that was his stomach. Once again, the hollow feeling engulfed him.

Nothing fucking mattered.

* * *

Xigbar was pretty sure wearing cold wet clothes would give him something along the line of pneumonia, but it really didn't stop him from falling into this bed, still wet and cold from the trek in the city.

He was pissed.

At himself, and at a lot of other things…but mostly himself.

He knew what he did was pretty fucking stupid and that he should have probably gotten down on his knees and begged for forgiveness so that at least he'd end up only being hated for a few days. But he didn't, instead he just stood there like an idiot, and when he did decide to speak up…

"Goodbye," he asked himself. "Who the fuck…"

He grabbed one of his pillows and used it to cover his face. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could kill himself.

"Great," he muttered underneath the pillow.

Well, now what was he to do? He couldn't go back to Xaldin and ask him to talk to Demyx for him when he got back. By now everyone would have realized that he had left the castle, and Xaldin would probably side with Demyx in this situation…he's probably even say some sort of stupid speech about responsibilities and making up your bed and whatever the hell he could come up with to make Xigbar feel even more pissed.

"Stupid," he said. Not him, but Demyx. He wanted to explain his side of the stupid story, and he didn't. He just got yelled at.

Demyx yelled at you…

Xigbar frowned. Demyx never yelled at him before. They never had to. What did that mean now? What does it mean when you tell your boyfriend to shut up? What do you do when these kinds of things happen? Who forgives who? And when? Do they get fixed? Will they get fixed? What will you do if he doesn't forgive you?

So many thoughts ran through his mind right now, but one particular thing got him the most.

He was becoming a parent…and Demyx didn't think he was anywhere near ready?

He wasn't that bad, was he? Did he really come out looking _that_ bad?

Xigbar removed the pillow from his face and sat upright on the bed. He then gave himself a moment to analyze himself and his current position. He was soaking wet, cold, fingers and toes numb…and he was lying on a bed. He was five and a half months pregnant; which very well meant that there were certain medicines he could and could not take. There was no way around the fact that he would end up sick in some sort of way by tomorrow; but wouldn't the responsible thing to do be at least dry himself up? Instead of moping on the bed, falling asleep, and ending up dealing what could be a medical emergency; he should be taking care of himself.

As much as he hated to face it; he was the one who his daughter depended on the most. It didn't matter if Demyx drank or got hurt in a battle or fall and trip or something…

But it mattered if it was him.

He had been told numerous times that he held the life of another in his own hands. In the end, trialing around a dark city full of Heartless-in the rain- probably was not a smart thing to do. Even if Demyx did get hurt…even if he did need help, he really should have known better than to go out.

Only know did he see the other possibilities.

Send Xaldin or Luxord out to check on Demyx.

Actually wait for Demyx to come back.

Send a fucking sniper to check on Demyx.

Have more faith in Demyx.

Trust Demyx.

Xigbar got up from the bed and summoned up a sniper nobody. Without a word he pointed to his bed and walked off to the washroom, leaving the nobody to get new sheets as he undressed himself. He would make at least one correct choice in the matter today. Get himself dry…at least he'd do one thing right. Demyx would still be angry with him, he'd still be an idiot for doing what he did, but at least he was dry. That counted for something right?

But then, he wouldn't have to be doing this if he hadn't left in the first place.

Why did he have to go out? Why did he have to upset Demyx so much? Why couldn't he just listen?

Because you love him?

Xigbar scoffed at the idea. What a terrible excuse; love doesn't make people do stupid things. Love; if anything, should make the person realize what the other would want and Demyx didn't want Xigbar to go out.

Why was he so afraid?

Xigbar summoned up new clothing, cloak aside, and continued to think to himself as he dressed himself. When should he make the attempt to talk to Demyx? Or would Demyx be the one to go approach him? He had no idea how this worked…all the other relationships in his memories ended with…well, the end? No point in forgiving when there was always someone else in line. Only now was the situation switched aside. Demyx was a sweet little thin, and he was sure he could easily be captured if left alone without a suture.

Oh great, not Demyx was property…

Xigbar grabbed a comb and dragged himself out of the restroom, feeling rather sick of himself as he pulled up a chair and blankly watched the sniper put new sheets on for him.

Was he really hormonally stressed? It seemed to be a possibility now. Girls get like that sometimes; too much estrogen or too little can make them go insane. Sure, the amount he had in him was hardly any to begin with…but since his body didn't naturally produce it…was it enough for him to go insane and do stupid things? Well, normally he would go out and help Demyx anyway…but then again, would he always worry over him like he did today? He had fought with him, protected him, worried over him; but never to such a degree where he could only think about him and only him. Maybe he was afraid-afraid of being left alone with Demyx. He had faith in him…and he knew Demyx could very much take care of himself when the time called for it, but this was different.

He had thought it over many times; he wasn't suited for this thing. Parenting…it was something that better suited Demyx than him. Was that why he was so afraid? He couldn't bear to be alone with Demyx's help?

God help him if it was, especially since Demyx was upset with him.

"I'm so royally fucked," he muttered, once again proving just how little he cared for his daughter's innocence.

He felt a small kick and he grabbed for his stomach, wincing awkwardly as he attempted to not freak out from the surprise attack.

"What is it now," he asked, knowing quite well he would not get an answer.

He glanced over to the clock and sighed. The day was just barely half over…what could it be right now? He wasn't hungry…but did that mean she wasn't either?

She was usually in schedule too. He did his job and tried to not bother her too much while she rested…was he moving so much today that she was disturbed from her sleeping? Or was she starting to get sick? If he got sick, she got sick…

"Don't tell me your sick," he said disappointingly. He sank into his seat and sighed. "You can't get sick…I'm not even sick yet."

And of course there came no answer.

…

…

…

Another kick.

"Going to bed," Xigbar said. Get some rest, drink plenty of water, and do not get sick. Ok, you can't get sick anymore. She can't get sick, not this early in life.

Not a bad parent…just an uneducated one. He could learn from his mistakes, and he'd do well after trial and error. Ok, so Demyx was pissed at him, but he could be taught to do better. He already learned his lesson.

Xigbar covered himself up, his bare chest shivering as soon as the sheets touched his skin. You never realize just how cold you are until you have something warm rub against you. Xigbar buried himself in the sheets, his eyes shut tight in determination. He would go to sleep, he would go to sleep, and if he was lucky; everything would be just a really terrible dream.

…

…

…

Xigbar blinked.

He got up from the bed, his head aching with pressure. He rubbed it, his eye looking around his room. It was darker than usual. He had slept through the day, no surprise considering his headache and sore muscles. He placed a hand on his forehead. What a surprise, he was hot as hell.

He was sick.

Damn it.

He was about to sink into the bed and simply go back to sleep, but then he realized something. One; he was hungry as could be as he had sleep through the day without consuming anything after breakfast, and two; Demyx was in his room.

Demyx was in his room.

Xigbar looked down to the young nobody who was sleeping next to him. Sometime during his slumber, Demyx had come over. He stared at the younger boy's upper half, resting peacefully on the bed, and his lower half that was still on the floor, his knees and legs resting on the cold ground. The nobody seemed to be in a deep sleep, Xigbar's movement not waking him or even causing him to stir.

He had been watching over him?

Xigbar frowned.

He was probably worried about Baby. He knew Demyx was still upset at him; he was just here to make sure his daughter was ok…that was it.

But this though didn't stop Xigbar from taking his hand and extending it out to the boy resting next to him. The very fact that Demyx was here…made him feel a bit better. Sure, he could wake up tomorrow and not see him here…he could expect an argument, or this could be a silly dream; but it still made him happy to see the other.

His hand touched the younger nobodies' cheek.

He was warm.

Xigbar smiled.

He lay down on his side, his face to Demyx's, and very carefully; he began to pet the other. He let his fingers trail through his messy hair, his soft warm face, and as he did; he was sure he could feel his tired sore body begin to get better and rejuvenate just a bit. His arm didn't feel so heavy, his head didn't feel so congested, and his body didn't feel so stiff.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. His smiled diminished as he let his fingers trail through the others face.

Demyx was silent.

"I'm really sorry," he said again, "I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it up…."

Xigbar looked to the sleeping form. He nudged himself a bit closer to the resting nobody.

"I shouldn't have said that," he muttered quietly, trying to keep the sleeping boy…well, asleep. "I…shouldn't' have done what I did…."

…

"I'll have Baby in the pool, I'll stay in here all day…I'll do whatever you want," Xigbar said in an almost pleading fashion. "Just…please tell me you'll forgive mine when you wake up…"

…

"I'm so sorry Demyx-I'm really sorry…"

…

Xigbar looked to Demyx and sighed. The boy was fast asleep. He shouldn't be bothering to plead to someone who was out in dreamland. He should save his strength and wait till morning…or whenever Demyx woke him up.

Xigbar covered himself up some more, his eye still locked to Demyx.

Eating could wait…just a little bit longer.

…

…

…

…

…

Demyx opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping body that was so very close to him now. He blinked a few times before getting up and stretching his numb legs. He looked down and smiled at the sleeping figure.

Xigbar…really was tying his best. And to say that Xigbar asked to be in this position was the wrong thing to say. He was flawed by all mean…but who wasn't. Even without a heart, he still had something to rely on, something to make him feel pain.

And everything he had said was more than enough proof to show for it.

Demyx leaned down again and placed a hand on Xigbar's forehead. He sighed and got right back up, but not before whispering to Xigbar, the three words he wanted nothing more to hear…

"I forgive you."

Demyx opened up a portal, glancing over to his older lover before walking through. He would have to get some safe aspirin from Vexen…and after that, he would need to make something for Xigbar to eat so he wouldn't go with only one meal for the day.

He smiled.

Parenthood wasn't easy…a baby really does add stress to the small things in life.

But it was still worth it in the end.

* * *

Yeah, not exactly the happiest ending in the world, but what can you expect? Things will eventually get better, and the two will be fine and dandy again. But hey, that's what happens when you decide to ruin your li-I mean, have sweet bundles of joy. the next chapter will probably be set back in month lapses, not day lapses, and as said before, this story will not be super long. Consider this the climax. I say there are only two or three more chapter left in this story.

So...any suggestions for a name?

Reviews or comments are very appreciated. once again, thank you for your patience and sorry for updating this story so late. I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again.


	6. Drabble and Babble

AN- Ok, time for another transition. Xigbar is now seven months in this chapter, and will lean more toward eight when this ends. I decided, due to a review, to mention Saix and his kids, despite me hardly ever mentioning the guy before.... I managed to work it in quite well for Xig while doing so, helping him get a first time look at what life will be like for him. I also made poor Xigbar fall into the horrific fate of actually calming the fuck down. I feel so bad for him…

* * *

Just For You

Chapter 6

It would be a lie to say things were easily patched up between Xigbar and Demyx, and that things couldn't be better between the two of them. It would be a lie; a huge, ugly lie. No, it in fact had taken them about a week to finally get over said occasion and for the two to be able to look each other in the eye and not feel any bit of guilt within them. It may have seemed odd to many, one couldn't help but expect Demyx and to be forgiving, and one would also expect Xigbar to want to as k for forgiveness, but in the end it still took a week for the two to get over it all.

And after that came a series of what one would call unfortunate events….for Xigbar. With the memories of him telling Demyx to "shut up" in his mind, he couldn't help but feel more obliged to be a part of this wonderful occasion of parenting. By this the author means that he was more willing to be helpful and generous to Demyx and his daughter, these taking the forms of many things. For example; Demyx and Xigbar went out to go buy their daughter some articles of clothing, a few toys, and looked around for a crib. Xigbar would never partake in this sort of thing as he felt that it was just too…emasculate of him to do so. But he did it, and he managed to keep a frightening and horrifically fake smile on his face as he did. He also showed up on time to ultrasounds, read on that stupid "water birth" book that Vexen offered him to read since he had promised Demyx he would do it, and didn't piss Demyx off. The last one was the hardest since everything he felt he did was capable of pulling this off.

Oh yes, and there was paranoia. As Xigbar got bigger, which he did, the advance of hormonal troubles plagued him even more. He worried more, and he found himself freaking out and snapping even quicker than before. He hated it when Demyx left , whether it be missions or just to get some lunch, it made him feel…well, it made him feel lonely. As much as he would hate to admit it, he got lonely quite fast, and he longed for only demyx's attention. But the paranoia, that was the worst. He couldn't stand the very fictional thought of Demyx getting hurt and never coming back from a mission again, and it disturbed him every time Demyx left that he would even worry about it in the first place. It also disturbed him that he could think of some many ways for Demyx to die too, but he figured it was also a strange part of the paranoia and that with time it would hopefully past.

Other things happened as well, aside from Xigbar's slow and apparent meltdown. In the beginning there was always an urge for him to run about and mess around, to have fun basically. Well, these urges were murdered once he hit six months, his body feeling much happier while he was curled up in bed than anything else. Surprisingly, the urge to have sex only went up…though Demyx's and Xigbar's sex life was beginning to diminish with Xigbar pretty much not wanting to figure out a position that could work out fir them. Why on earth would sexual tendencies rise during the final trimester for him boggled his mind. The baby book said it varied between people and what not…he hated himself. But there were some bright sides to this all. As easy as it was to piss Xigbar off, it was also discovered that it was even easier for him to become delighted. The simplest, and by god do I mean simplest, things made him feel good and put a smile to his face, and a happy Xigbar meant nobody would be shot…and it also meant a happy Demyx, but nobody really cared past the point of not getting shot. This was also a good thing since Xigbar also found himself not wanting to make fun of Axel and Luxord, both of them tying to figure out some sort of plan around the fact that they had a child due in about five months at said time, which left the two some time to try to work thins out without having Xigbar point a finger and laugh at Axel's existence. For those who cared about Luxord and Axel's spawn; it was a boy. God bless America.

But then Xigbar hit seven month and finally all urges for him to "fuck" began to die down, proving to the world that there just may be a god out there. Pardon the language, but that's what it literally came down to. He also found himself craving shrimp for some odd reason, but due to shrimp not exactly being the healthiest thing on any technologically advanced planet, he was out of luck. Paranoia died down a bit, but he still felt utterly alone when Demyx left him. He never admitted this to Demyx, but the Melodious Nocturne had already caught the drift sometime around the fifth time Xigbar was at the door, waiting for his return. Demyx would simply be "surprised" by this and pretend he wasn't going "awww" deep inside his soul. But he was and we knew it, you knew it, everyone knew it. Except Xigbar, he did whatever he could to refrain from thinking out of character…which was getting harder and harder by the day.

But what of his daughter? Ah, yes, well, as mentioned in top paragraph, Xigbar was finding himself thinking way out of term. He thought about her more, the amount increasing as he got closer and closer to term. It wasn't that he was afraid of giving birth, though he did fear the awful thought of it, it was something else. He couldn't out a finger on it, but his mind seemed to wrap around everything about her. There was always something reminding him of her arrival, and it excited him for some reason to think about this. Vexen called it nesting and paternal instinct…but he kept his mouth shut from Xigbar lest he throw Xigbar's happy go lucky attitude out the window and end up dead. But yes, it was always on Xigbar's mind, once could say it replaced sex. What did she look like? Who did she take after the most? Could she hear this? What was she doing right now? Whenever Xigbar was alone he talked to her, it seemed to be one of the few things that helped tame the lonely in him. The bond that a mother often grew when she found out she was pregnant was finally beginning to works its way in for Xigbar, which was a good thing considering how late he was for said bond. Hell, even Demyx had already perfected his bond; the young boy had talked about his little girl since finding out the wonderful news.

And thus concludes the time between the transitions that you're about to experience. Yes, there were wonderful moments that had occurred while all of this happened. A few kissed here and there, maybe a few tears and moments of pure and absolute love. And it would be a lie to say that some sort of level of emotional bonding between the two nobodies did not occur.

But we have a baby that's due soon, and fluff is not needed to express how hormonal Xigbar was.

Him fucking up is enough.

And that's where our story begins; and by which we mean him and Demyx going through the seventh month…not him fucking up.

* * *

"I can here her," Demyx muttered as he leaned in, trying to focus his attention on the subtle movements going on inside Xigbar. Demyx smiled in success as he listened to his daughter's soft movements, as it was getting a bit stuffy in her current home, and pulled away. "I think she liked the song."

"Or you just woke her up and now she's pissed," Xigbar said with a smirk as he let his hand trail across Demyx's sitar. It had been placed right next to him after Demyx had played though one his songs, the young nobody excited whether or not his daughter had a ear for music or not. Apparently babies got music at an early age. "I'm going for the latter…"

Demyx looked to Xigbar and pouted, crawling carefully over to his side.

"I think she liked it," Demyx said hopefully. He smiled even more and grabbed his instrument and began to play a few chords, "She's gonna be an artist just like me when she gets older…"

"You call screaming and playing loud obnoxious music art," Xigbar asked as he watched Demyx sit upright and play his music.

"Maybe," Demyx said, "after all; there are many ways to express oneself through the form of music…"

"God help me," Xigbar said with a laugh, moving over to his side. "Last thing I need is to hear two annoying songs going off at the same time…"

"Xigbar," Demyx said. But it was too late; Xigbar had pulled the sheets over him to save him from Demyx. Never mess with Demyx when it came to music.

Xigbar smiled underneath the sheets.

"I think it would be great if she knew how to play an instrument," Demyx said with a smile. "It doesn't have to be something….annoying…it could be something nice and small."

"You mean girly?"

"Uhm…well…yeah, I guess," Demyx said as he realized how bad his wording was. "You think a flute is good?"

"Flutes are annoying if you can't play them right," Xigbar said through the sheets.

"What about piccolos," Demyx suggested, lifting up the sheet a bit to peek inside.

"Worse than flutes," Xigbar responded. He looked to Demyx and frowned. "They're like a louder, smaller flute…"

"Harps are pretty, "Demyx said with a smile.

"…where in the hell did that come from," Xigbar asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. He shook his head, "and where does one get a harp?"

"…music store, "Demyx answered.

"They sell those?"

Demyx nodded his head.

"Well…I'll be damn," Xigbar said in modest surprise.

"You're not supposed to swear," Demyx said as he got underneath the sheets, though not all the way like Xigbar had. "I don't want her picking up that kind of language."

"Honestly," Xigbar said, "she doesn't even know what we're saying…"

"Which is why I can't have her hearing," Demyx said. He put his weapon aside and let it evaporate into many bubbles. "Vexen said Baby can learn a lot from us during her first years of life…I don't want her learning anything bad."

"There goes sex," Xigbar mused.

Demyx blushed miserably and gave Xigbar a dirty look. Not that Xigbar could see it since he was so immersed within the sheets.

"That's different," Demyx said. "She….err…I don't think she'll understand what that even is…"

"You mean like swears," Xigbar question haughtily. He chuckled from underneath the sheets and made a grab for Demyx's waist. "It's all the same…either way she'll hear it or she'll see it…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…..Sophia is a pretty name," Demyx said suddenly after the huge break of silence. "I mean, it could work really well."

"That was random," Xigbar said. He got out from the sheets and stared at Demyx. "You want her to be named that?"

"…I don't know," Demyx answered, "you like it?"

"I really don't care at this point," Xigbar said with a shrug. "Either way it's fine by me. Though, I did sorts get used to just calling her Baby."

"Jasmine is nice too," Demyx added. He looked to Xigbar. "…do people name their kids Baby?"

"Demyx, people name their kids off of months, holidays, alcoholic beverages and their favorite cars," Xigbar said with a somewhat nervous smirk, "honestly, when it comes down to it, you can name her whatever you want…she'll still be normal compared to the others."

Demyx chuckled. "That's not nice…."

"But it's true," Xigbar said with a small laugh. "Baby seems nice…we should just stick with that…"

"I want her to have a regular name though," Demyx said with a small pout. "Baby is nice, but the only reason she's called that is cuz we couldn't think of anything before…"

"Sophia sounds like a bitch," Xigbar said in his "retort".

"You said that Alice and Gloria were ok names…right," Demyx said as he tried to recall the last time they talked about possible names for their little girl.

"Yeah…you gonna name her Alice or something," Xigbar asked lazily.

"You have to agree with me," Demyx said. He looked down to the older male and frowned.

"I am," Xigbar replied. "A name's a name…honestly Demyx; considering we've had ours changed so easily, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Demyx sighed.

"You don't think her name's going to be changed…do you," Demyx asked worriedly. "I mean…"

"You don't mean a nobody," Xigbar questioned.

"No, not a nobody," Demyx said quickly, shaking his head and hands at Xigbar. "I mean like…you know, Xemnas might change it or something?"

"I don't see why not, "Xigbar said, "His kids have…well…somewhat normal names." Xigbar sank into the bed. "Not like he's gonna add an "X" anytime soon."

Demyx nodded his head.

"Just pick a nice name," Xigbar finally said, "I mean…I can literally go with anything as long as it ain't too girly ok? I don't want her being raised as a princess or anything stupid like that…"

Demyx stared curiously at Xigbar.

"…Well, it's not that I don't want her to be feminine," Xigbar added, "I just want her to be able to stand for herself."

Demyx smiled. "That's sweet…"

"What?"

"You are," Demyx said, "you really care about her, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that," Xigbar asked defensively, "I just don't want her having people fight her own battles…"

"There's more to it," Demyx said happily, "you really want to make-"

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow," Xigbar asked suddenly. "I mean, why are we talking about naming Baby when you have to go to a mission early in the morning?"

He lowered his head and kissed Xigbar on the head, saying nothing right after that. Xigbar stared back at Demyx, watching the blonde lift himself up before settling and coddling next to Xigbar happily.

Demyx smirked.

Xigbar smirked back…and then proceeded to nuggie Demyx.

By god if that wasn't cutesy enough…

…

…

…

Lights out. The two went silent as each one tried to drift off to their own private lands of whatever the hell nobodies dreamt. Demyx found it harder and harder to fall asleep these days, sort of like Xigbar was in the beginning. Excitement made him all too anxious, and the very fact that parenthood was literally around the corner was something he couldn't help but anticipate. And knowing everything Vexen had told him; whether it be in the form of a picture or information telling him what his daughter was doing at a particular moment only made him more excited for what was to come.

He had practiced certain things with Saix's daughter whenever he had to take care of her, so he knew he would have some experience when it came to raising her. But all babies were different, so he couldn't count on his daughter to be quiet and calming like Saix's. Then again…he had heard his other two children form the higher levels. He didn't let anyone near them since they were still quite young and were born, like most twins, a bit early, but he sure as hell could hear them. They were loud…very loud.

What would Baby turn out to be?

Demyx peeked over to his side and watched the sleeping form next to him. What was it like for Xigbar? Was he just as excited, or was it different for him in some other way? Did he feel more or less, and if he did feel more or less, what was it?

Demyx had gotten over, to some extent, the fact that he couldn't give Xigbar a child. But it still did hurt him a bit, and although it was a bit odd, he did feel some sort of jealousy at this moment. It was more of the fact that Xigbar could give to him something that he wanted to give Xigbar for a long time. He had gotten over this hill many a time, but it never changed what he felt.

Loneliness. It's hard knowing that you're not capable of doing something, no matter how hard you try. Demyx had already gone over the fact that he wasn't a great fighter, now this was something else.

But he would still be there through and through. He would make sure he was there when it finally happened, whenever it may be, and he would be there the rest of the way. He would take great care of Baby and he would make up for what he couldn't do during all this time.

He'd make up for it somehow.

…

* * *

"Who's a cutie," Marluxia said in a sickly adorable tone, smiling stupidly alongside Larxene as he held one of the twins. Larxene, sad to say, was doing the same thing, only with the twin sister. It was a horrible sight to behold, two of the Organizations cruelest members…cooing at two babbling infants.

Xigbar couldn't help but want to get on his knees and pray, less the world collapse on itself. Saix had finally opened up to others letting them touch his newest arrivals…resulting to this.

"Heeey there," Larxene said in an annoying tone, rubbing her nose against the blue haired infant, causing the tiny babe to coo in glee as she was given her much needed attention. Her father was in another seat, playing with his older daughter. And Xemnas…he was wherever the hell he was during the day…what does that guy do during the day?

Xigbar thought for a moment about this and frowned…

_Xemnas stared at his computer screen, trying to figure out how to get past a certain quest on his World of Keycraft pc game. He sighed in utter desperation as he wondered whether or not it would be shameful of him to look up a walkthrough for this mission…he had already died several times trying to accomplish it._

"_Darn you XxBracoSlayerxX," he muttered as he was then killed again by another pc player from the other side of the cosmos._

…

…

Xigbar shivered at the thought of it.

He watched the two from the other side of the room, not all too sure how to perceive this all. He loved his daughter, but god help him if he ever did any of what those tow were doing. His eye then darted to Saix, who was simply dangling a sock monkey above his older daughter. The silver haired baby laughed and giggled, playing happily with her father in absolute delight. Xigbar could stand that…at least Saix was acting his age.

But as this thought ran through his head, Saix then did what had to be one of the strangest, sickest, nastiest things in the whole world. He placed the monkey down and lifted up his daughter, and he put his nose to her diaper and…

Xigbar twitched.

"I thought so," he muttered in a most calm matter, as if he just didn't inhale what he had just inhaled. Marluxia and Larxene didn't seem to notice this, and if they did, then they didn't care. Xigbar hoped it was the first, because that was simply disgusting.

Saix then placed his daughter on the ground as he portaled off, returning a bit later with a bag of sorts. Xigbar watched in silence, curiosity, and horror as he watched Saix bend over and place an assortment of items on the ground. He watched as he placed his daughter on a blanket, watched as he pulled out a diaper, and he watched him slowly take off the diaper and the-

"Holy shit," Xigbar said as he looked away in absolute disgust, catching Axel's attention.

"The hell," Axel said as he stared at Xigbar's paled face. "What's eating you?"

The word "eat" did not help….it did not help at all. Xigbar put a hand to his mouth as he tried to repress the awful scene from his mind. How did something so small create something so…so…so…?

"Hey," Axel said, getting up from his seat and walking over to the disturbed sniper. "Something wrong…you ain't in labor or anything right? You're only sev-"

"I need help," Xigbar muttered sickly, shaking his head, "that was not right…not right at all…"

"What are you-?"

"That….that was not normal…," Xigbar continued, his eye radiating fear. He shivered as he tried to rid of the sick…and somewhat colorful picture form his mind. "Oh god…not me…not me…"

Axel looked over to the scene that Xigbar was so afraid to view upon and made a disgusted face. He didn't freak out over the sight, but he was a bit pale as he saw a few things he'd rather not see. Mind you, during Xigbar's freak out, Saix was cleaning and wiping his daughter, so Axel didn't get to see the messy remains of Saix's daughter past meals…he did however see another thing…something that he would just not rather have seen…

A lot of people don't feel all too comfy viewing another's unmentionables, even a baby's.

"You do realize you're gonna have to do that kind of stuff in two months, right, "axel asked the gunner. "I mean, she isn't going to clean herself."

"…I'll leave that to Demyx," Xigbar muttered as he tried to get himself comfortable after all that was said and done. "I just can't believe…that was so sick…"

"That's what babies do," Axel said with a smirk, "though I have to say I'm glad I'm due for a boy and not a girl…"

Xigbar frowned. "What's wrong with girls?"

Axel chuckled. "You have to clean after her right?"

"Yeah, so," Xigbar asked in confusion.

Axel chuckled.

…

…

Xigbar twitched as he then realized the huge downside to having a girl; that being-she was a girl. And…girls have different parts than boys…and he was a guy…and he would have to…

"…" Xigbar was silent.

"You could always have, as you say; Demyx do it," Axel said with a laugh.

The thought didn't help much either. He didn't like the idea of any guy around that part….even Demyx's. How in the heck was he supposed to do that without touching that?!

Xigbar couldn't help but blush at this, the uncomfy feeling fluttering about inside of him. Well…Saix was doing it…and Xemnas was probably doing it as well…so it was only natural that he do it to, right?

Xigbar sunk into his seat and glanced at his figure.

He'd have to get over it….he didn't have much time to worry over this new fear of his. She needed him to help her with just about everything…even _that_. It would be wrong of him to deny her health…and that…

What if she got an infection? Babies got infections sometimes…oh god what if she got one and he had to give it to her…

Then again, chances were, someone else would administer it to her…like Vex-

Xigbar felt himself sink even more at the horrid thought of Vexen administering anything to her in any way….

They did not mention this in the baby books…

But then again…

Xigbar looked to Axel. "Jokes on you," he said in pure spite, trying to simply get back with some knowledge of his own.

"How so," Axel asked, that shit eating grin still on his face.

"If your kid gets a yeast infection, he'll have to undergo invasive treatment...," Xigbar said with a laugh, not noticing how messed up his comment was. Or maybe he did…

Axel went silent.

"That's not funny," he said with a frown. "You think that's funny?"

Xigbar nodded his head.

"Screw you," Axel said, "at least I don't have to squeeze out some baby in the next month or so! Jokes on you buddy! Say goodbye to your figure, only thing that's going to stay the same is your shitty attitude…"

Xigbar continued to smile, not really caring anymore. He had done his job at pissing off axel, so his work was done.

Still…

Xigbar glanced over at Saix, Larxene, and Marluxia; each one with a baby on tow. They all played around with the toddlers, each one with a smile on their face, the babies were the same. They all seemed happy….

Was Saix ok with this? When he found out in the beginning? When he held on for months on end? When he gave birth to them? Did it matter to him in some sort of way that made that smile on his face seem so genuine and pure?

His daughter looked rather happy…her bright orange eyes glistening with joy as she held on to her blue haired father. The other two were quite fond of the way things were, though they, unlike their older sister, seemed to be much more energetic about everything.

It was just so strange viewing all of this. And at this moment it seemed to have time slow down…but Luxord wasn't around so he couldn't blame him for it.

Xigbar couldn't help but wonder what time it was at this moment.

He wished it would hurry up.

He really wished it would hurry up...

* * *

…

…

"You awake?"

Demyx blinked in surprise. So…Xigbar was awake?

"Thought so…" the voice seemed almost amused. Demyx hadn't even answered either, and yet the older nobody knew.

"…I can't sleep…"

"What a shame…"

Demyx then realized that Xigbar too was awake. He couldn't help but wonder why. He knew resting was a major part of the final trimester. True, being active was important, but as you got bigger it was better to relax and not try to strain yourself too much. Maybe he was being a bit overprotective, but he couldn't help but want to ask.

"What about you," Demyx asked quietly, "you're awake."

"Only cuz you were moving around…"

"…sorry," Demyx whispered. "I really should be trying to sleep...I have a mission tomorrow…"

"Alright…," Xigbar muttered. "You should sleep…need to be prepared."

"Goodnight," Demyx said, trying to find himself a comfy position before making another attempt to sleep.

He felt a hand rest on top of his head and run through his hair.

"Night kiddo," a voice said in a somewhat drowsy tone.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…you still awake," Xigbar asked.

"Yeah," Demyx muttered, a bit upset at his failure.

"…."

"…"

"Wanna do it?"

As said, it probably wouldn't be mentioned more than once…but it was mentioned again for the sake of the reader's poor imagination; sometimes Demyx did get to top.

They had a jolly good time.

* * *

So, for those of you who were wondering about that whole "Xigbar not wanting to wipe his daughter" thing, you should know I got that from my friend. I asked him what the hardest thing about raising a baby was; he told me getting used to wiping her was a hard one since he was a bit uncomfortable about it. That and leaving her alone for a second…but that's an after fact. Lawl…we guys sure do suck…but it is kind of weird…

Still looking up for names so if you got one I'll consider it; send it to me in a pm or review. So…two chapters to go till I figure I'll be done…you know what that means…right?

Dun…Dun…Duhhhnnn!


	7. STUFF HAPPENS

AN- Wow, this is shitty.

So I lied to you all. There will be two more chapters after this one, not one. I apparently could not fit everything I wanted into this chapter, and rather than write twenty pages for a freaking birth scene, I figured I have ten pages per chapter, spreading it all out to a readable length. I'm lazy, go figure. Now, before you ask, no-he doesn't squeeze it out in this chapter, but he gets about halfway through the second stage of labor, so he's more than halfway through it. Oh…and as for reviews…I kind of figured that this would, along with the next chapter, earn me some…interesting reviews. I love reviews and all, but because this is a story about a topic that I really don't feel too comfy about, I've set some rules about reviews for the birthing chapters.

One; do not rant about the content you're about to read. I asked, and you received, but do remember that I'm a guy and I'll write only so much before finding myself disturbed by what I'm writing. So, understand that this was censored not because I was afraid for you, but for myself.

Two; do not call Xigbar a mommy. He is a male, which makes him a father. I know some people go and call them mommies, but that's because they are not smart. Look it up in the dictionary; even a seahorse male is called a father. I know the term mother has been adapted to fit this day and age, but a guy is still a father. Yes, I know this may have insulted some of you, but I don't care, I have a story that will retain its dignity, no matter how little there may be. I'm not here to fit in with your fandoms; I'm here to entertain myself. Think of it this way; would you call a lesbian who didn't give birth to the baby a father? No…no you wouldn't; its offensive, bias, and makes you look less intelligent.

I know this seems like a rant, but it was going to happen someday. Now that this has been set down, let's get this story on a roll.

* * *

Just For You!

Chapter 7

Xigbar frowned. He glanced at the small alarm clock, which was on silent for some reason, and looked at the current time.

"Eleven," he muttered disdainfully, "you _woke_ me up at _eleven_?"

The past week had been an interesting one for Xigbar. What little chores he was to complete during the time he was pregnant was removed from him and placed on to Zexion, because there was nothing wrong with placing more chores on Zexion. Actually, the real reason behind it was simply because Xigbar just couldn't work anymore. Xemnas saw no reason to have Xigbar attempt to sweep halls if Xigbar could barely get to one point without wanting to relax or sit down, so he put him on official maternal leave. The only chore Xigbar was still required to do was the dishes…and so far there had been a lot of paper dish using the past few days, so he really didn't have much to work on.

And so, for the past week, Xigbar had been relaxing cozily in his bed; doing what guys did best in bed….

No, not _that_…Xigbar slept.

That's all.

Well, at least, it was all till today. Xigbar normally would find himself waking up near noon, the urge to eat overpowering all others, but today was different. Not only had he woken up a whole _hour _earlier than what he normally would, but there was something else going on.

Xigbar sighed as he pulled himself out of bed. He stretched his arms and took a long breath before sighing. He looked down and stared at his abdomen, wondering what had happened to that pain that he had felt a few moments ago. It had been one rough kick, something that he hadn't felt from her so far, but as soon as it came it was over. Normally she would make some sort of statement…one kick was never enough for her; she was like her father; she liked to go that one extra step at pissing one off.

"Well, you win," Xigbar muttered as he summoned up his cloak, the dark clothing materializing around him and taking his form as he walked over to the washroom. "I'm up; you'll get your breakfast…"

Xigbar stared at the mirror as he grabbed for a rubber band to pull up his hair. He figured he would make an attempt to do something of actual value today; see that he spent a week lying around was probably not the best for him. He glanced over to the bed and noticed how he had woken up to and empty bed. He had gotten used to it during this past week, but it was a bit upsetting. But hey, he was sleeping later that usual…and Demyx had to get up and be ready for a mission by eight.

Xigbar walked out and yawned before summoning up a portal. He made another glance down as he couldn't help but compliment his daughter for not being such a huge pain. Normally she be wiggling around…today, aside from that sharp pain, well…she was almost-

PAIN. PAIN. MOAR PAIN. GUESS WHAT; MOAR PAIN!

Xigbar stiffened up as he felt the same pain hit him right across the face. Not literally, but it best compared to it. Xigbar tightened his hands into a fist and frowned.

"I know you're not starving," he said snidely.

That was uncalled for. He had thought the first one was bad, this one was worse. It stung like hell and it made him feel heavy and cold. And unlike a kick; it seemed to spread throughout his being…

…almost as if it wasn't a kick at all.

"What…," Xigbar muttered as he tried to think the situation through carefully as he walked though the portal.

It wasn't a punch. It wasn't a kick…and it wasn't her putting pressure on any of his glands, lymph nodes, and organs.

Xigbar stopped for a moment and waited to see if it was his positioning. Maybe he slept wrong and pulled something, maybe she was getting too big and was starting to put more pressure on his back….he had felt the pain travel though his back. It seemed plausible.

…

…

…

Nothing, he felt absolutely nothing. Xigbar stretched his arms and twisted his back a bit, trying to relieve whatever was bothering him before. Maybe it was just pains…that happened sometime right?

Xigbar shrugged. He didn't feel the pain anymore, and as far as he was concerned, there was nothing more he could do. He had just seemed Vexen a few days ago, so he knew his daughter was alright. Xigbar walked on, trying to reach the end of the trail of darkness when he realized the most disturbing thing in the whole world.

She wasn't moving.

Well, if the pain wasn't coming from her…and she was always moving…and then…so that meant….but what did that mean?

"Baby," he muttered, looking down to where his daughter was.

Of course there was no response.

Xigbar frowned.

Did he sleep right? He sleep on his back right? Right…did he move around too much? No, Demyx would have woken him up if he did.

"Hey," he said in a much louder voice, hoping that the loud noise would startle her and make her jerk a bit. "Baby!"

No response.

Xigbar frowned as he tried to wonder what he would do in this strange predicament. Vexen was sent out on a mission, and Demyx was the next person to go to when it came to this knowledge…god knows the kid was always looking for information on babies.

If there was pain…and she wasn't moving around…

Xigbar shook his head.

No…he would not think that, not this late into the pregnancy. That never happened this late, it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't make sense.

Fear, worry, and just about every other negative feeling soon sprung up from nowhere and began to run amuck in Xigbar's mind. But as worry began to fill his empty soul, the most disturbing _feeling_quickly ran though Xigbar's body, more specifically, his legs, and caused him to stop in his actions as he felt it run all the way down.

WARM WET WARM WEIRD WARM WET COOL COOL COLD....cold and wet.

Xigbar looked down and moved his cloak a bit. He looked down and lifted one of his legs as best as he could as he stared at the growing wet spot that was down his dark pants. It took him only a few seconds before realizing what was truly going on here, and oddly enough, it made him feels loads better.

"Oooohhhh," He said with relief, a smile spreading across his face. "That's why you weren't moving around." Xigbar took a breath of relief. "You're not _dead_…you're just in a hormonal induced coma because I'm in _labor_!"

Xigbar smiled happily as all fears and worry soon passed him now that he knew his daughter was ok and not in mortal peril.

Yep, and soon he felt all that fear die.

And he felt happy.

…

…

And then the fear and worry, along with anxiety, nervousness, and utter horror soon came back to haunt him.

And then happiness was murdered with a sense of reality as he soon found himself even more upset than ever.

"Fuck," he said, his teeth now gritted with each other as a sharp pain then decided to conveniently pass through him when it wasn't needed.

The joy of parenthood.

* * *

"Hey Xaldin," Roxas asked as he approached the older nobody.

Xaldin looked up from the magazine he had been reading and stared quietly at Roxas. He placed the magazine down and folded his arms and he patiently waited for the younger nobody to ask his question. He knew for a fact that a question would be asked because as of lately there seemed to be a lot of this.

"What is it Roxas," Xaldin then asked.

"Well," Roxas said as he looked nervously around the room. He then looked back to Xaldin; his face solemn with worry. "Don't you think it's a little…quiet?"

"Be happy, god apparently exists," Xaldin mused with a smirk as he picked up the magazine and began to go through it. "If I were you, I would celebrate this moment before it ends…and it will end soon…"

"That's not what I meant," Roxas said. "I mean…don't things happen when it's unusually quiet?"

"Whatever do you mean," Xaldin asked. "If I must retort, I think nothing would happen when its quiet since there must be nothing going on for it to be quiet in the first place." Xaldin shrugged. "Whatever you're prattling about makes no sense to me…"

Roxas sighed.

"I was just figuring…with Xigbar being eight and a half months…and Demyx on a mission, and everybody of intellectual value not being here…plus the strange quietness of it…"

"Your point," Xaldin asked, raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

"I just figured Xigbar might be on labor or something," Roxas said with a huge release of unsurity. "I mean…wouldn't it happen now, of all times?"

It was right here when a smile appeared on Xaldin's face. He chuckled a bit and shook his head as he once again placed the magazine down. He got from his seat and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Oh Roxas," he said with a laugh, "do have any idea how cliché that would be?" he sighed and smiled again, wiping a tear from his face. "It would only be too predictable for Xigbar to go into labor right when Demyx was sent off, along with Vexen and every other stereotypical scientist nobody who apparently knows a thing or two about gynecology and pediatrician…I mean, think about."

Roxas pondered this for a few moments before Xaldin continued on.

"And mind you, Xigbar is a very…vocal non-being," Xaldin said. "If he was in labor….it wouldn't be quiet."

"I guess you're right," Roxas said, nodding his head as he realized that everything Xaldin had said was pretty well supported. "If Xigbar were pregnant we would pretty much know about it…he'd make it known somehow."

"Right," Xaldin said.

"Well then, I guess I was wrong about that strange intuition I felt," Roxas said as he sat down on the white furniture. Xaldin followed him, going back to his spot and picking up his magazine. For those of you who were curious as to what is was, you should know it was a _Seventeen_…don't judge him.

"Yes," Xaldin said, "yes you were. The author would never go as that low to follow stupid clichés like that…he has shame."

"Barely," Roxas said, "I mean…look what he did to Axel."

"That's not the point," Xaldin said. "The fact is that nothing is going to happen today, and there is nothing to worry about." Xaldin flipped through the pages and stopped at the horoscopes. "You want to find out about your monthly horoscope?"

Roxas face lit up. "Do I!"

But before Xaldin was given the opportunity of giving the horoscope a portal opened up and Xigbar walked out, looking like he had seen the devil.

"Xaldin," Xigbar said in a half scream. "Ah dude, we got a serious problem…"

Xaldin groaned.

"Told you," Roxas muttered with a half smile on his face.

Xaldin looked to Xigbar with a frown and sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Xigbar shook his head, "No man…my…it like…leaked….and…"

Xigbar took a deep breath and turned to Roxas. He knew this conversation would be awkward enough, might as well spare Roxas what little innocence he had left within him.

"Roxas," Xaldin said.

"I'm way ahead of you," Roxas said as he was already walking into the hallway, his pace fast and rushed as he tried to free himself from this god awful situation.

Xaldin made a face as Roxas left the room and then turned to Xigbar.

"Right then," he said as he got up," are you quite sure….that…" he looked down and pointed to Xigbar's stomach. "You know…"

Xigbar frowned. "Yeah…"

"Absolutely sure?"

"Unless I just wet myself for no particular reason," Xigbar commented. "Last I check; I've been bathroom trained since I was able to walk."

Xaldin looked down once more.

"It doesn't look like your water broke."

"I changed," Xigbar said with a look of disgust, "you think I'm going to walk around with that kind of stuff in my clothes?"

"I guess not," Xaldin said with a shrug. He looked to Xigbar and made note of the one important thing that seemed to stand out. Xigbar was standing there, and he seemed to be worried, but there was an element that seemed to be missing. An element that one would often see in someone who was in labor. "Aren't you in pain?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"NO?!"

"No."

"…n-"

"I used my powers," Xigbar said, interrupting Xaldin before another "no" could be said. "Jesus…"

Xaldin raised a finger.

"Is that safe," he asked curiously.

Xigbar shrugged," I'm not sure…I was hoping Vexen would be around to help answer that question for me…but he ain't here."

"So…you're not entirely sure," Xaldin said.

"Well, I was hoping he would come back to the castle soon," Xigbar said with a frown. "I mean….it feels really weird using my ability to defy gravity on the one particular part of my body…."

"How so," Xaldin asked, finding the idea a bit fascinating. He had already forgotten about the issue of Xigbar being in labor and due for a baby in any given time.

"Feels like a whole is inside me," Xigbar said, making a face as he did. "Like…I can't feel anything going on…but at the same time, I can feel something inside telling me that I have to keep going. Not the power using, but it's telling me to stop using my powers."

"That's interesting," Xaldin said, "probably your instincts telling you that you should just let go and deal with it."

"Now why would I do that," Xigbar stated.

"Who knows," Xaldin said, "I personally commend you for your usage of powers in such a unique predicament."

"Uhm," Roxas said, pointing a finger to Xigbar, "shouldn't you guys be getting ready for something…you know, the baby? I mean, it's great that Xigbar isn't in any pain or anything-"

"Incorrect," Xigbar said, "I still feel the contractions, but they're pretty weak with-"

"YOU'RE IN LABOR," Roxas yelled. "You guys should be getting Demyx and hurrying off to get ready to give birth, not talk about stupid stuff like this."

Both men frowned.

Xigbar practically sank.

"God I totally forgot about that part," Xigbar said sickly as he shook his head in desperation. "Fuck…maybe we can get Vexen to remove her before Demyx comes back…"

"Do you want me to send a Dragoon," Xaldin asked.

Roxas groaned.

"Look," the blonde said as he approached the two. "Xigbar; you promised Demyx you would do this a certain way…which means you're going to go to wherever he told you to go and do what you have to do." Roxas turned to Xaldin, "and you have to go with him and make sure nothing happens while I go look for Demyx."

"How come you get to look for Demyx," Xaldin asked.

"Because I'm too young to have to be dealing with this," Roxas said. "Just because I had to courage to turn around and enter this room to help Xigbar out doesn't mean I want to be there when he-"

"I feel sick," Xigbar muttered weakly.

Roxas and Xaldin both looked to Xigbar, each one with "oh shit" written across their face. Xigbar held on to himself as he looked down, his legs shaking a bit as he tried to keep control of his powers.

"Are you ok," Roxas asked.

Xigbar shook his head.

"Maybe you should let things occur naturally," Xaldin suggested. "I mean…it'll be painful, but if you're not feeling all too well then there may be complications."

Xigbar shook his head again.

"Just bit nauseas," he said, looking up with a smile. "Nothing more…"

Roxas shook shi head.

"Look, I don't care what you two do, but you need to get him ready," Roxas said, summoning up a portal. "I'm going to go look for Saix; he should know where Demyx is right now…"

Xaldin stared weakly at Xigbar's apathetic figure and sighed. "What if he has a _bloody show_?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know…you help him?"

Xaldin shivered.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Xigbar said as he tried to straighten himself out, "It broke about twenty minutes ago now, I doubt I'll have to worry about giving birth anytime soon."

Xaldin groaned, "That is not how it works."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"It varies per person," Xaldin said, "in fact….I believes there are actual world records for the fastest births…" (Two minutes…)

"I didn't need to hear that," Xigbar said as he held on to himself.

Xaldin rolled his eyes as he summoned up a portal. He turned to Xigbar and let him take the lead since he had yet to visit the world. "Lead the way," he said with a semi-smirk.

"Screw you," Xigbar said as he winced at the growing pain. He still had his powers in effect, but it seemed there were limits to what he could do to help ease the pain. He could slowly feel pressure growing within him, and the pain was only getting worse. He couldn't even begin to fathom what it would feel like when he had to remove the gravity spell from him…

And that was only the beginning…

…he still had to give birth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wonderland…

"Luxord," Demyx asked in a curious tone of absolute innocence.

Luxord turned around and stared at demyx, losing his concentration from the poker game he had been playing with the talking flowers.

"Yes," he said. Behind him the flowers were staring at his hand, and they began to plan a strategy to use against him…

"Which mushrooms will get me high again," Demyx asked with a smile. He pointed to a patch of mushrooms, all of them looking the same, and stared innocently at Luxord. "I mean…just so I know which ones won't kill me or anything…"

Luxord smirked.

Demyx smirked.

"Well Demyx," Luxord said with a devilish smile, "if you must know, the mushrooms with the-"

A portal opened.

Roxas ran out of the portal and stared at Demyx and Luxord, appealed that the two of them were lounging around the flower garden instead of doing the mission assigned to them. He would have said something along the lines of responsibility if it were not for the fact that-

"Xigbar's in labor," Roxas said in a very out of breath fashion. He looked to both Luxord and. Both of them had rather amusing looks on their faces. "You got to hurry…"

Demyx jumped up from the mushroom patch he was hanging about and ran over to Roxas, Luxord quickly following suite.

Demyx couldn't believe it. Xigbar was having the baby now? He ran through the portal, not bothering to think of where it could possibly lead as he hurried off, not thinking much past what he knew.

Xigbar was having the baby…

He smiled and felt a tightening sensation grow in his throat. The greatest thing in the while world was about to happen to him and Xigbar…

Yeah, it was happening a bit earlier than expected, but nobody was perfect. If anything, it made Demyx even more excited knowing his little girl was about to enter the world within the day. He was worried, but there was much more confidence than fear running through his veins. All he could think about was taking his first look at little Baby and holding her for the first time in his arms. It would be foolish of him to worry about the bad factors, less he jinx up the whole birth. No, she would be alright. It was Xigbar, if anyone, who needed help.

Demyx turned and looked to Roxas and Luxord who were quite a distance behind him. He frowned and edged them to hurry up, not aware that he was full of adrenaline which helped for the extra energy.

Xigbar would definitely need the support. He remembered his reaction to the whole birthing situation and knew Xigbar probably wasn't all too sure of himself right now. He had to hurry and be there for the support factor, even if it was just a little bit.

Demyx wiped a tear than was running down his face as he felt exhaustion soon take over him. He knew his way to the world; he knew he just had to keep going a little longer.

Just a bit longer…

Demyx stopped as soon as he realized he was in the right area. He knew if he opened a portal now it would take him the unnamed world he was aiming for. Hopefully Xigbar would be there. He doubted Xigbar would have stayed in the castle, all things considering. He had told him what to do in case this had happened, in case he wasn't around when he went into labor.

Demyx looked to Luxord and Roxas who were finally closing in.

He frowned.

He hoped Xigbar wasn't alone right now…

Demyx opened the portal and took a deep breath.

"Please be alright," he said as he began to walk through the portal.

* * *

I'll update eventually. Got to get my other stuff done first. Remember my rant before reviewing. I really take certain things offensively, call me a pussy or whatever you want, but respect my beliefs. Also, to those who wish to leave a anon review that disrespects my wishes; you'll only lead to this stories demise.

That aside, I hope you all had a hppy valintines day and what not. Good day to you all.


	8. The miracle of Xigabr not going insane

So the rules I posted up in the last chapter still apply to this one. Mind you this was particularly hard for me to write, so please bear with what was written.

I mean, in my opinion of course, this is somewhat graphic. At least to me it is…it might not be for you. I honestly cannot begin to imagine what it's like to have a baby…obviously…so if there seems to be any repetitiveness, then just deal with it as best as you can. And if I'm wrong about some things…ignore it and remember that I don't have a vagina. Thank the lord…

That is all

Ugh…why is this chapter sooo long?!

I own nothing, nothing but your soul…no, not even that.

* * *

Just For You!

Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is the right place," Xaldin asked Xigbar as he looked around the desolate world, finding its very appearance to be quite unappealing.

"No Xaldin, Demyx wanted me to go to the other world full of pools of water," Xigbar said angrily as he barely managed to keep his body up in and erect. "Jesus, is it that hard to believe he wanted me to go here?"

Xaldin looked around.

"It doesn't look like a very nice place to give birth," Xaldin said. "I mean…it's dirty and...And weird looking…and not a hospital…"

"But its safe," Xigbar said, "besides, it has warm water, and warm water helps kill bacteria."

Xaldin looked down to the pool.

"I suppose…"

"And kill pain…"

Xaldin frowned.

"Well...not really, if it's just warm it'll help remove some stress and relax the muscles a bit," Xaldin said, "but unless you go into hotter water you'll still be under a lot of pain."

Xigbar looked to the pools of water that surrounded the area and wondered if he could get away with such a thing.

"No Xigbar," Xaldin said in a warning tone. "You know that's not safe…"

"It's hurts man," Xigbar said weakly. "I feel like I'm going to throw up…it's so weird…"

"You're just not used to it," Xaldin said, frowning at the stressed nobody. "Doesn't help that you're also probably nervous as well…you need to relax and just let go…"

"What, so it can hurt more," Xigbar asked in a disgusted tone.

"I think you using your powers is what's making you feel so weak and sick," Xaldin said. "You're doing something that you normally wouldn't perform on your body, so I think it's stressed out even more than what it has to be."

Xigbar frowned.

"So, you getting in," Xaldin asked. "Or do you want to wait for Demyx?"

"I'm pretty sure I can swim on my own without his help," Xigbar said with a frown. "I just, personally, don't want to have to do this in the first place."

"You're the one who got himself in this situation," Xaldin said with a shrug. "You have to push her out whether you like it or not."

Xigbar looked down to the pool of warm water and sighed. He was pretty sure this was going to suck. No, he was positive that this was going to suck; there was just no way around it.

He groaned.

"Turn around," he muttered disdainfully, his arms crossed in utter frustration and pain from it all.

"Hmm?"

"Turn around," Xigbar ordered.

"Being modest, are we," Xaldin asked. He looked down to Xigbar and pointed at his obvious form. "Or are we just a tad just about our physical appearance for the moment."

Xigbar scowled.

"I just don't want you looking at me while I'm undressed," He said in a somewhat disturbed tone. He smirked as best as he could, which was really hard to do at this point, and gave Xaldin a look, "that is, unless you're into that-"

Xaldin turned around.

"Get undressed…"

Xigbar groaned as he went off and took off his cloak, trying his best to hurry up and shield himself within the pool so that he could remain hidden to some extent. He hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, Xaldin was here. And if he was here then that meant he could hear and see what was going on…which was something he did not look forward too. Xigbar actually figured that he would be doing this in solitude, where he could abstain from losing his privacy and not have to worry about wandering eyes.

Of course there was a part of him that feared losing Xaldin at the moment, after all, anything could go wrong right now, but the distaste of knowing his presence was really growing on him. He didn't want Xaldin to be there listening and watching as he tried to give birth.

It was just weird.

Xigbar glanced over to get a better look around the area, hoping there was something or somewhere Xaldin could go to where he would get some privacy. A few boulders here and there, but for the most part, he really had nothing to work with.

"Xaldin," Xigbar said solemnly.

"Can I turn around," Xaldin asked.

"No."

Xaldin sighed.

"I was actually wondering…"

"What?" It sounded nervous.

"Could you like….go away," Xigbar asked curiously.

Xaldin almost turned around when he heard that, but he kept his place and shook his head. "Now why on earth would I do that," he asked. "What if something happened while you were alone?"

Xigbar grumbled.

"I'll deal with it…you just have to leave," he said.

"Are you quite sure," Xaldin asked, his head turned just a bit.

Xigbar moved a bit too make sure the other nobody couldn't catch him without his cloak. "I can't do this with you here…you understand?"

"And what will I tell Demyx when he freaks out when he finds out you're all alone," Xaldin asked in a somewhat understanding tone, though he was still being quite stern. "He won't be too pleased…"

"Just go over….there where those boulders…are," Xigbar said weakly.

"You're pausing quite a bit," Xaldin said.

"Just the contractions," Xigbar said, taking a deep breath as he did. "Nothing to worry about…" He took another breath as he felt his legs tighten in pure agony from the sharp pain.

"….and you're sure about this," Xaldin said. He may not like the idea of what was about to happen, but he was truly worried about the other nobody. Xigbar really did sound like he was in a lot of pain, and it made Xaldin wonder whether or not he should let him do as he pleased or stay with him despite his orders. He knew Demyx wouldn't be too leased when he found out Xigbar was all alone giving birth…but then again, it wasn't fair to Xigbar to be under so much stress. If hew was more comfortable doing this alone…

Xaldin got the drift soon after.

"Well then…" Xaldin said as he walked off to the boulders that were placed far off and away from the pool of Xigbar's choosing. "I'll be over there…"

Xigbar stood there weakly, his whole body shaking, as Xaldin walked. He managed to keep his place until Xaldin was quite a distance from him and then he hurried and removed all remaining articles. He was actually eager to get into the water as he felt his legs slowly give in under all the tight pressure. He removed his final article, that being the band that kept his hair in a ponytail and practically jumped in.

He felt his very un-being relax a bit as he felt the warm water cover his cool body, his muscles relaxing as he tried to find a comfortable spot. A bit warmer than what most people went with when it came to water birth, but Xigbar figured it wouldn't take_ too_ long, so hopefully this wouldn't be too much of a problem.

He knew the reason why he was still in the early stages of labor was because he was using his powers, and he would be in capable of actually giving birth unless he let go and let gravity once again take control. Hopefully by now there would be enough for Baby to just get the hell out and then be done with it, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. It never was that easy. Xigbar sank in further and let half of his face get buried underneath the warm liquid as he wondered whether or not he should wait for Demyx. It would be quicker if he just went on with it now…but he was sure Demyx would want to be there as…"support", and if he had the ability to hold on for a bit longer, then wouldn't it be better for him to just wait?

Xigbar gasped as he felt a sharp pain run done his spine, his back arching just a bit as the hot icy feeling ran all through his body.

It was getting worse.

How long could he hold on….especially with this kind of pain? It was almost as if his body was motivating him to please stop and just get rid of her.

Maybe it as him using his powers….maybe that was why everything felt so awful. Xigbar looked around the pool and then stared at the bottom, trying to think of a position that would make this easier. He couldn't wait for Demyx, not if it was only going to get worse.

Xigbar rested his arms on the surrounding area, letting the upper half of his weight rest on the land while his lower remained submerged. He bent his legs just a bit and spread them, figuring it would make things a bit easier when _it_ happened. He let his head rest on one of his arms as he winced in pain, the contraction now relatively close with one another. Closer and loser…did that mean he was ready? Or did it mean something else?

Screw it.

He was going to do this now…

Besides, he hadn't though about baby…he knew the chances were small, but he was sure her staying too long inside of him wasn't good for her. A child could only survive so long under those kinds of conditions before it got dangerous.

Xigbar closed his eyes and held his breath, knowing this was going to hurt like hell once he released his powers. He let the air slowly releases as he broke the hold he had on his own body, the growing strain disappearing as soon as he did. He still felt a bit nauseas, but for the most part, his body didn't' feel too tense. However…

He now felt like he was being split in half.

Xigbar let his arms away from the support of the ground and immediately grabbed himself as he tried his best to hold in scream. He sunk a bit into the pool but didn't care for the most part. He could feel the infant going down south not, and considering that his body really wasn't made for such a thing, along with his figure, the fact that he was weak from lack of food and using his powers, and wrapped up in the simple fact that childbirth isn't all too comfortable made him writhe in complete agony.

Xigbar hissed under his breath as he felt his body react in the only way it possibly could; spreading his legs. It didn't feel any better, if anything it only made it worse, but he figured instinct was the only thing that could possibly help him out. He was now beginning to regret letting Xaldin leave him…he could really use some advice as to what to do.

A contraction came and went.

"Fuck…"

And Xigbar was sure he was supposed to push…

"Fuck…fuck…"

But he didn't.

"FUCK!"

Why the hell didn't he push? He was supposed to push right? Why in the hell did he not push? Xigbar swore again as he felt his body stiffen up once more, exhaustion already hitting him.

He had to get this done…He could only be under labor for so long before his body gave out…and how was Baby supposed to be born if he couldn't do it? He honestly wanted to just go under a knife at the moment, seeing that it would be quick and easy and painless, but he knew demyx would be upset if he did. Then again, if he couldn't push her out then there was nothing Demyx could really do about it. Xigbar looked down into the water and stared at himself in disappointment. This was a lot harder than what he thought it to be. He could definitely feel pressure from her weight pushing on him, but she wasn't going any further.

How much longer till the next contraction? And once it starts, how much longer till it will be over?

Xigbar thought about this and frowned.

"Hmm…maybe I can get that cesarean…" he muttered weakly as he tried to keep his position from changing.

"What about a cesarean?"

It was a good thing that Xigbar lacked a heart, otherwise he would have probably died of a heart attack.

He turned around, his eyes shot open in surprise as he looked up to see Demyx staring down at him, the look of worry all over his face.

"Holy shit you scared me," Xigbar said, breathing hard as he continued to stare at the young nobody. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Demyx pointed to the rock formation where Xigbar could see Xaldin and what appeared to be Luxord.

"Oh…," Xigbar said stupidly.

"…"

"…"

"…Xigbar," Demyx asked.

Xigbar looked up to Demyx.

"Uhm…," Demyx muttered. "I know you're going to think this is a stupid question…."

"There are no such things as a stupid question," Xigbar said, managing to say the whole thing without wincing in pain, "just stupid people who don't ask them…"

"Are you ok?"

"….expect that," Xigbar said, "That's a stupid question."

Demyx frowned.

"No offense…"

Another sharp pain.

"…but I seriously feel like I'm slowly being crushed from the inside out," Xigbar muttered. "And I haven't even begun pushing her out yet…"

Demyx walked over to the side where Xigbar was and bent over. He glanced over into the water and looked back to Xigbar.

"You're not ready yet," he asked, his voice trembling just a bit as he was very nervous for Xigbar's wellbeing.

"I…honestly have no idea," Xigbar said, shaking his head as he continued to breathe harder. "I know once I reach a certain length in diameter then I can….but I have no idea how far I am…and I haven't even started pushing either…"

Demyx frowned.

"You want me to come in?"

Xigbar backed away a bit.

"What good will that do, you'll only get wet," Xigbar said. He understood that Demyx wanted to go in for moral support an all, but Xigbar really didn't want that. Not the support, but him in the pool. He was leaking god knows what right now, most likely blood and fetal juices, and he really didn't like the idea of Demyx seeing him like this. If anything, he would really like for Demyx to just walk off to where the others were. He could support him from afar. He was having a heard enough time as it was keeping hold of his dignity as he was near the point of tears, and the horrid thought of Demyx seeing him break into tears right now made him sick to his stomach. The last thing he wanted was Demyx to think he was all emotional or scared or any of that mushy stuff…even though he was feeling quite a bit of those feelings right now.

"I don't mind," Demyx said, lowering himself as he tried to meet face to face with Xigbar. He knew he had to be a bit more understanding at the moment and not try to pester him, no matter how frustrating the situation was. Xigbar wasn't like most where he'd go and let others see his weaknesses, and he knew right now would not change this fact. He wanted to make sure Xigbar and Baby were safe from harm, but in order for that to happen he had to make sure Xigbar was alright and not too stressed. And if it meant he would have to sit and keep his mouth shut…

"I mind," Xigbar said, "it's ok if I make a mess of myself…"

Demyx saw Xigbar tense up again and close his eye as he tried to ignore the growing pain.

It looked painful…

Demyx sighed and sat himself down next to the older nobody. He knew he just had to have faith and wait for Xigbar to do what had to be done, even if he wasn't going to be a huge part of it. He knew he could still be there in spirit and he knew if Xigbar ever changed his mind that he would be there for him. Demyx smiled at the thought. It really didn't matter if Xigbar wanted him to go in the pool, just as long as he could be there to support him with the birth of their child. That was all that really mattered in the end.

"…sorry," Xigbar muttered.

"Hmm?"

"For not…being all too enthusiastic about this," Xigbar said, looking down as he did. "I know I'm supposed to act a certain way…and I'm not."

"You don't have to act a certain way," Demyx said. "Nobody said that you did."

"It's implied," Xigbar said. "Everyone expects the "mother" to be scared and excited…"

"Are you," Demyx asked.

Xigbar paused.

"Well…yeah, but not like that…I just…"

"You're tired and don't want to have to go through this," Demyx said.

Xigbar sighed.

"I don't blame you or hate you for that," Demyx said. "I know you probably think I would, but I could care less as long as you're ok."

"No…I'm scared," Xigbar said.

Demyx's eyes widened when he heard the word. Now, when someone like Xigbar said something like that, one couldn't help but question their hearing. Xigbar just didn't get scared. Or if he did, then he did a good job hiding it.

"….what?"

"I'm really scared…"

Demyx stiffened up when he heard the words being said again and looked worryingly to Xigbar, "…what are you afraid of?"

Xigbar frowned.

"It's ok," demyx said, "Xaldin and Luxord are far away and can't hear what we're saying…"

"It's not that," Xigbar said, shooting out the words as soon as he heard Demyx's comment, "trust me…that's the least of my worries…"

"Then what is it," Demyx asked.

"I just don't want to talk about it," Xigbar muttered. "I refuse to get emotional right now, of all times…"

Xigbar paused for a moment as he felt another contraction, realizing that he should probably be pushing instead of talking right now.

"I won't think less of you," Demyx said.

"Yeah but I'll think less of myself," Xigbar said.

He shuttered as he felt weight push against him, his daughter no longer waiting for him to make a move and heading on out without him. His eye widened as he felt a horrible sensation press against him, weight pushing through his opening and beginning to move downward, without his aid.

Xigbar stiffened up and let out a small whine as he closed his eye, beginning to push as he figured it would possibly help ease the pain.

It didn't.

Demyx, of course, noticed this, and immediately moved in closer to Xigbar, his hand grabbing on to the older nobodies as he was swept over with worry and fear.

"Xigbar?"

Xigbar shook his head.

Demyx moved in as close as he could get, feeling his hand get squeezed tightly as he watched Xigbar whine again, his body jerking a bit as he did. He looked into the pool and felt a rushed sensation hit him as he noticed that it was beginning to cloud with a bit of red. He was about to have Baby.

Demyx felt his other hand cup Xigbar's, which was squeezing Demyx's other hand to the point of lost sensation, and kept his eyes on his lover as he watched the body beneath him twist in pain.

"Xigbar," Demyx said in the calmest voice he could muster," you have to push with the contractions…you can't just push all the time…"

He watched as Xigbar weakly looked up to him, his face laced with a thin line if sweat. He could tell that Xigbar was having a hard time with the birth. Demyx leaned over a bit and wondered whether or not he should check to see if Xigbar was even ready to push their baby out. Just because she was ready didn't necessarily mean he was… Demyx thought about what Vexen had said about diameters and centimeters and tried to figure in his head how big or small that would be.

"Fuck," Xigbar hissed, barely able to say the word without making more sounds of discomfort. He looked down and stared at the clouded pool and frowned, his eye watering from the pain. "Fuck…being split…in half…"

"You have to keep going," Demyx said, trying to calm to the other down a bit. "Come on…you're almost there…"

Xigbar shook his head again. "No I'm not…"

Demyx looked into the pool again and without any giving warning, he let go of Xigbar's hand and went right into the water, cloak and all. Xigbar took a moment to stop groaning in pain to watch as the younger nobody hopped right in, leaving a splash of water in the surrounding area.

Xigbar was shocked.

"Demyx?"

Demyx put a hand on Xigbar's shoulder, signifying his presence to the other.

"I'm here…"

"….why?"

"I need to check…"

Xigbar groaned again.

"I need to see if you're going to be ok," Demyx said as he leaned a bit on Xigbar's back.

"I don't need you to do that," Xigbar said weakly.

"Xigbar; there's blood in the water…that means you really don't have much time left," Demyx said. "If her placenta is torn…then she doesn't have much time before she stops being supported by you." Demyx held on to the other and practically whimpered the next sentence. "I don't want either of you to get hurt…"

"…"

"I need to see how far along you are…that way I can decide whether or not to get you to a hospital," Demyx said. "I don't want you to be hemorrhaging and I don't want her to run out of time…"

"Demyx…"

Xigbar sank in a bit lower, not sure whether or not he should say something positive to the other nobody. He felt really conflicted right now, and even a bit guilty from his joke about possibly getting cut open. Demyx was really serious about this….

"We're going to be ok," he finally said.

He felt a bit of weight remove itself from him, and arms tighten around him more.

"Ok…"

"We are," Demyx asked.

Xigbar nodded his head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm not crying by the way; I got something in my eye…"

"I didn't even notice…, and even if I did I wouldn't have said anything about it…"

"You would think about it…"

"It's ok…it's not like Xaldin or Luxord know what's going on…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you see what's going on," Luxord asked curiously as he looked to the top of the rocky formation, where Xaldin was standing.

"Well," Xaldin said," either I need to go see an optometrist, or Xigbar's crying."

Luxord frowned.

"You might want to get your eyes checked…"

"Possibly," Xaldin said as he then looked back down to Luxord. "Doesn't seem like he's close to giving birth though….though considering Demyx dove right in I figure he must be close…"

"Demyx went in?"

"Yes…I suppose he's trying to help Xigbar," Xaldin said. There was a pause for a few moments before Xaldin's eyes widened, the look of sheer shock filling his pretty pupils.

"What is it," Luxord asked.

"Uhm…err…"

The blonde couldn't help but teleport himself up to the top of the boulder and get a better look of what was going on. The very look on Xaldin's face was pure temptation to him.

Luxord squinted his eyes and frowned.

"What on earth is going on over there," he asked. "What's Demyx up to?"

Xaldin sighed.

"Xigbar looks awfully uncomfortable; whatever Demyx is doing…wonder why…"

"Luxord," Xaldin said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Gee, what are they doing…?"

_Back to the story…_

"I think I can feel her," Demyx muttered.

Xigbar groaned at the very disturbing though, but nodded his head nonetheless. Well, at least he was fully dilated, so hopefully there weren't too many complications.

"You just have to keep pushing," Demyx said as he removed his hand from...there.

"Easier said than done," Xigbar huffed.

"Just tell me when you're close to contracting," Demyx suggested.

"Oh, well, in that case," Xigbar said tiredly. "I'm about two seconds away…"

Demyx's eyes widened.

He watched the body next to him give a weak shiver before tightening up once more. The only thing that came to his mind was the word "push", but he was sure that was pretty obvious and that Xigbar was already making an attempt to do so. He merely held on to Xigbar, his hand going through the others damp hair as he heard Xigbar make a weak sound while trying to push their daughter out.

"It's going to be ok," Demyx said to himself. Xigbar said so…it's going to be ok…just a bit longer and it'll be over.

He heard Xigbar give a sigh, obviously done with his work now that it had passed. Baby was not out yet…

"Did she move," Demyx asked hopefully.

Xigbar continued to breathe hard, his body shaking a bit as he did. "I think so…"

"You're almost done…"

"Don't give me false hopes…I know I ain't that far," Xigbar said with a weak smile.

"Just trying to be helpful…"

"I know, and I appreciate it, just don't try while all this is happening," Xigbar said.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize; I'm just getting pissed because I'm done yet…"

"You'll be done soon; you just have to be patient…"

"Well, patience is a virtue…"

"Yes, yes it is," Xigbar said with a heavy sigh. "…I feel another one…"

Demyx moved a bit as he grabbed for Xigbar's hand, trying to support him in the only way he knew…which really wasn't much since holding a hand did jack shit in the whole birthing process, but it was the thought that counted. He heard Xigbar breath in and hold his breath as he began to push once more, attempting to get half way through the process.

"Fuck…it's getting worse."

Demyx smiled weakly.

"Maybe you're almost done…"

"I doubt it."

"Do you want me to check…?"

Xigbar paused for a moment and sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

"So…what happened to Roxas," Xaldin asked.

"He told me to stay behind as he absolutely refused to be part of the "glorious moment"," Luxord said in a very whatever sort of tine. "I don't blame him though…I can bloody here the poor bloke scream from here…"

"It does sound rather painful," Xaldin said with a frown. "I wonder how you and axel plan to put up with it in a few months…"

"Well, I plan to get drunk as hell and hide in my room all day," Luxord said with a smile. "Hopefully I'll sleep through the whole thing."

"Well, that doesn't sound very responsible of you," Xaldin said.

"Who said anything about me being a decent parent," Luxord asked in a shocked tone. "I mean…technically the right thing for me to do right now would be to talk to Axel and come up with a plan as to raise the child….but instead I'm here listening to what sounds like a torture scene talking to you about babies…"

Xaldin paused for a moment and shrugged.

"Point taken."

_Back to the story…_

"I think you're almost crowning," Demyx said as he removed his hand once more.

"…really?"

"Yeah, I can tell she's moved a lot," Demyx said. "You should be done soon…just a few more pushes…and then I can help pull her out…"

Xigbar paled a bit. By god…Demyx almost sounded eager to do something so sick and weird…it made him feel oddly sick.

Still, the fact that it could be over after…however long it had taken for him to get this far made him feel loads better. And then there was the very aftermath of it all; he would be a parent. The very thought sort of brought this strange sensation of power within him. It almost eased the pain and brought him to a strange new sense as he realized that parenthood and family was something that was literally around the corner. He would have a daughter real soon, and he and Demyx would no longer just be lovers. They would have something that tied them together, a tiny little thing that would have a bit of both of them…and yet be unique all on its own…

And she would be all theirs…

Yes, the author was trying to take up space, how could you tell?

"…hey Demyx," Xigbar asked.

"Hmm?"

"Well…what exactly are we gonna name Baby," Xigbar asked.

There was no answer.

"Because…she really is gonna need a name," Xigbar said. "Like…now."

Demyx pouted as he rushed through the list in his mind that he had come up with in the time he had thought up a name.

"Uh…I like Aqua…"

"No," Xigbar said, shaking his head furiously," we are not naming her _that_."

"You really do hold quite a grudge, don't you," Demyx said with a frown.

"She was a real bitch…"

"Hmm…what about Melissa," Demyx asked curiously.

Xigbar made a soft sound.

"It's…ok I guess…"

"Sara?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"You really like names with "s" in it, don't you?"

"Sarah?"

"What the-how is that any diff-"

But Xigbar felt another contraction and wasn't able to finish the sentence. He felt a searing pain shoot down as he now felt like he was being split right in half, the size between him forcing his legs top spread even more. He could definitely feel something move this time now and he was sure that Demyx was right about the pushes coming to and end, but the pain was indescribable and literally brought him to tears as soon as it was over. He couldn't even manage a moan as he felt himself crumble a bit through all the pain. It was unending and was too much to bear.

"You're almost there Xiggy," Demyx said, hovering above him, "just relax…"

Xigbar sank his head and rested it on the solid earth and let his free hand and arm support him up. His other was still squeezing on Demyx. He blinked and felt some tears roll down the side of his face as he braced himself. He knew it was almost over.

"Hey Xigbar," Demyx asked.

Xigbar lifted his head up a bit, signifying that he had yet to pass out from the pain.

"I'm really glad you did this for me," Demyx said, "I mean, you keeping her and holding her for me…it was really sweet of you to do." Demyx paused as he watched the body beneath him move a bit to try to look him in the eye, but failed to do so due to his stuck position. But Demyx went on, knowing that Xigbar was doing his best to listen. "I really wanted to have a baby….for you and you wanted to have one…for me, and it's really cool that we're going to have Baby soon."

"…"

"But she's going to be a real responsibility," Demyx said. "Even bigger than before."

"…I know," Xigbar said.

"And we're definitely going to have to work harder for her sake."

"We sure are…"

"And…,"Demyx paused.

"And what," Xigbar asked tiredly.

"And….we're going to have to try our best to love her just as much as people with hearts do," Demyx said.

Xigbar chuckled. "I think we'll do a good enough job…or at least you will?"

Demyx pouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, considering the hell she's putting me through, I figure you'll have to keep her away from me for a few weeks, less I decide to spank her or something…"

"That's not nice…"

"Who said anything about me being a nice parent," Xigbar asked.

Demyx smiled, shaking his head as he did.

"I'm tired….," Xigbar said.

"I know," Demyx said.

"I feel it," Xigbar muttered.

"You think it'll be the last one," Demyx asked.

"I hope so…"

"I'll take you to the hospital if you don't get it done…"

"I'll be fine, you said it yourself, I'm almost done with it," Xigbar said as his voice tensed up a bit.

"Let go of my hand…"

Demyx looked worryingly at Xigbar and realized that the Sharpshooter was, by all means, planning to end the labor with this last push. He wasn't all too sure if it was possible, but he listened anyways, not wanting to anger the already stressed and tired nobody, and let go of him. He let his hand go under the water as he figured that Xigbar wanted him to catch the baby and bring her up for air once she was out. He could hear Xigbar make muffled cries as he began to push, the pain increasing as his daughter slowly began to move downward even more. He knew it would only be a matter of time now, gravity was helping her move faster than if Xigbar was on his back, and water probably made for decent lubrication.

"Uhm…Xigbar…"

Xigbar groaned.

"What…" the words sounded more like a growl if anything.

"Uhm…I love you," Demyx said. It sort of sounded more like a question.

Xigbar groaned even more. "Now is NOT the time!"

Ok….he was pissed.

But before Demyx could say anything he heard Xigbar give a loud cry, his body going erect for some odd reason. Demyx couldn't help but lift one of his hands a little, trying to get a good feel of how far along Xigbar was.

His eyes widened.

_Meanwhile…again…_

"Luxord stood alone behind the rock formation, Xaldin leaving a few minutes ago as they realized that there were no clothes or food for the child, something that would be needed considering it would be cold, wet, naked, and possibly hungry. Unfortunately, Luxord was stuck to keep an eye out for anything that wasn't supposed to happen. Xaldin managed to use the "you're going to be a parent" card on him, and so Luxord was stuck listening to the screams and whines that were going on from afar.

He sighed miserably as he leaned against the rock, wondering how on earth he would have to deal with this once Axel got into labor.

He closed his eyes and gave a long sigh, wishing he could have been the one to go get the blankets.

…

…

…

He opened his eyes.

It was…quiet.

_Back to the story…again_

Xigbar rested himself on the earth, his body exhausted beyond belief, sore to the point of no return, and his dignity just barely holding on for his life. He closed his eyes as he heard movement behind him, his non existent heart racing as he waited for the sound he was so desperate to hear come out.

A weak cry.

No, first there was a little cough, and then a weak cry, but it didn't matter to him. Xigbar could literally feel himself ease at the sound, the pain fading as soon as he heard the shrill cries of the tiny life that was behind him.

"Xigbar…"

Xigbar turned himself over, his body no longer forced into the same position, and looked to Demyx, still breathing hard as he stared into the arms of his lover, and the small little thing that was moving in them.

A baby.

His mouth opened a bit, but no sound came from it.

By god…Xaldin was right; the pain really did disappear once you saw them.

"She's…"

Demyx smiled.

"She's so small," Xigbar said, almost astonished by this.

Demyx looked to Xigbar and smiled humorously at him.

"Well, they usually start that way," Demyx said, holding his crying daughter in his arms. He looked down to her and moved his head down, his lips gently grazing her wet forehead. "She's so precious…"

"Y-yeah," Xigbar said, not feeling a bit out of place as he looked to her. Demyx moved in closer to Xigbar resting next to him in the pool as he offered their daughter to him, giving Xigbar a chance to hold her for the first time.

Xigbar took the babe in his arms and looked down at her, his eyes wide in astonishment as he saw what she was. This tiny little…baby. His Baby. He could see her tiny little hands that were in tiny little fists and her tiny little feet that were curled up. He couldn't really tell, but he was sure she had Demyx's blue eyes, considering how light they were. Good thing, though he would have been happy if she had brown either way. She already had a soft little nest of dark hair on her head, and it was a decent mixture of dark brown. She obviously had a good set of lungs on her, he need not to worry about that.

But there was something more about here that made Xigbar break down into tears at that moment. He wasn't sure what it was at that particular moment, but something about his daughter almost made him feel again. No, it made him feel again, he was sure of it.

"You got something in your eyes?"

Xigbar shook his head.

"No…I think I'm actually crying now…"

"That's ok…I'm crying a bit too…"

Xigbar looked to Demyx, and then back to their daughter.

"We still need to name here…."

"Baby…what kind of name bodes well for her?"

"Honestly, you two, just keep "Baby" and get out of the bloody pool," a voice said.

Both men looked up and stared at a somewhat disturbed, yet somewhat pleased Luxord. He sighed and shook his head. "I think you ought to just keep her at Baby, all things considering since you've been calling her that that past several months."

Xigbar frowned, not taking Luxord appearance all too well.

"Hmm yes, Demyx love, you might want to get out of the pool, fully clothed in water can let to a lot of bacterial gathering," Luxord said in a casual tone. "You wouldn't want your lovely daughter to get sick now, would you?" He looked down to the crying baby and sighed. "You might want to put her back in the warm water…considering how cold-"

"Luxord," Xigbar said,

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck back to the rock before I shoot you," Xigbar said.

The blonde went wide-eyed.

"I'm serious…go back to the rock and stay there till I say otherwise," Xigbar said. "I'm trying to be decent here and you're screwing it up…"

"…"

"And I just gave birth to this six pound brat, so the last thing you want is to upset me…"

Luxord nodded his head. He turned around and headed back to the rock, where he would remain until Xaldin came back with the needed materials.

As for Xigbar and Demyx;

"You think Baby is a good enough name," Demyx asked suddenly as he looked won to their daughter, who was staring to quiet down a bit. She seemed to find comfort in the arms of her father and was slowly starting to calm down in the strange world she had just entered.

"I guess," Xigbar said. "We could always change it later on if it gets boring…"

"You can't just change her name…"

"I had my name changed," Xigbar said with a smirk. "It isn't that hard…but for now, I think we'll just stick with Baby."

"Baby," Demyx said in agreement as he looked down to his daughter and smiled. He let his hand graze across her tiny face, earning a soft cry from the scared little infant.

"Oh…and Demyx," Xigbar said.

"What."

"I love you too," Xigbar said, leaning over and giving Demyx a quick kiss on the cheek. Demyx blushed a bit and wrapped his arm around Xigbar, smiling at the small little family that they had just become.

"I love you," Demyx said in a light voice, cooing his daughter.

Xigbar frowned.

Oh right….people did that when they had kids.

He looked own in his arms and starred at Baby, who looked a bit tired at the moment. He stared at her stomach region and nudged Demyx.

"What exactly are we supposed to do about that," he asked, pointing to the cord that was still attached.

"Well, we have to have it cut and tied…and then from there you have to get rid of the after birth," Demyx said.

Xigbar's eye winded.

"What?"

"You know, the after birth…when you continue contractions shortly after birth in order to remove the placenta and other remains," Demyx said. "Come…you remember what Vexen said."

Xigbar's jaw dropped.

It wasn't over yet…He would undergo those godforsaken contractions again, just so he could rid of some leftover remains?

"Fu-"

"No swearing," Demyx said, stopping Xigbar. "She can hear you…"

Xigbar looked to Baby and gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh…darn…."

"That's more like it."

* * *

No the most accurate pregnancy ever written, but it definitely wins an award for the humor factor, which was something that I tried to input as much as I could in this. Now, before you all go "holier than thou" on me about the birth scene, you should know that this was intended all along, and I never planned to get way too graphic on him pushing out the baby (since you can only get so graphic before the story needs to be updated on adult fanfic, something that I don't want). I described the major portion, and you got emotional scenes in here as well...

If you want a more "graphic" scene, fill free to pm…at your own risk… (I'm so evil)

Just give me your reason behind the need of a more…visual scene. I'll respond.


	9. Wowagain

Just hurry and read!

* * *

Just For You!

Chapter 9

The first month was something that was needed to be repressed. Never in Demyx's or Xigbar's life had they endured so much. The two went through thirty days of constant crying, little sleep, trying to change a diaper without passing out, and so much more. Demyx was so disappointed to find out that Baby disliked water, fighting with all her might to avoid bathing in her tiny tub. She cried all the way, and Xigbar's only attempt to make it better was telling Demyx that he didn't have to bathe her every day. It didn't help much. She was finicky and feeding her was like trying to get a horse to drink the water that you had let it to. Eventually Xigbar just grabbed her nose and waited for her to take a breath of air. It worked after several attempts.

But it wasn't that bad. The two got to spend time off missions in order to come up with a schedule that made caring for her a bit easier. Xigbar easily lost his baby weight and was son back to the oddly thin built he had. The best of all was they got to just be together after months of Demyx going on missions and Xigbar lying around all day praying he would not go insane. There was no more worry and everything was almost back to normal.

Almost…but not quite normal.

"She's watching us," Xigbar said. His eye squinted a bit as he moved a bit more closely to the crib. "Yeah, she's definitely watching us…"

"It's ok," Demyx said, "she's just a baby; she doesn't understand…"

"I don't want her seeing us," Xigbar said, "that's not right…poor thing will be traumatized for life…"

"I doubt she's going to remember it tomorrow, let alone in the next five minutes," Demyx said with a smile. "Just ignore her…"

Xigbar frowned.

After three months of waiting, he was given the go and was told that he could do what nature seemed to constantly demand of him and was only too pleased to be allowed to. Though, it was only so long before he realized the problem of his daughter's curiosity. She was watching them, just staring in awe and what not as her father tried desperately to continue with the nightly activities. In the end, Xigbar just couldn't do it, not even with Demyx's words of encouragement.

"Do we have any other blankets," Xigbar asked.

"Why," Demyx asked in a somewhat suspicious tone. He frowned. "You're not going to hide in the blankets are you?" He shook his head. "I really don't feel like hiding in a bunch of blankets…"

"No," Xigbar said defensively as he went though one of the drawers. "I was thinking something different…"

"Like what," Demyx asked.

"You'll see," Xigbar said as he pulled out a white sheet from the drawer. He smiled happily as he got up and walked over to the white little crib in the corner of the room, eyeing his daughter who was bouncing up and down, excited to see her father approach her.

Demyx watched Xigbar pull out the sheets, folding it in half soon after to get it to a good enough size.

He frowned as soon as he realized what Xigbar planned to do.

"Xigbar," Demyx said in a state of shock.

But it was too late. The sheet went over the crib, covering it and blinding their daughter from sight.

"There," Xigbar said.

"You…you can't do that," Demyx said. "She's not a parrot."

"But look how happy he is," Xigbar said with a smirk.

"I can't," Demyx said, "she covered in a sheet."

"But you can here her," Xigbar said as he sat himself right back on the bed. "She seems to be enjoying herself, and we can get back to what we want to do…"

"I don't know," Demyx said.

"She's giggling," Xigbar said. "Therefore she is happy."

Baby was, in fact, giggling. She figured Xigbar's act to shield her from his sexual activities to be a strange new game, and for the most part, she liked it. In fact, from outside the crib, one could see her tiny hand go through the bars and grab on the sheets. She was taking this pretty well.

"I still don't know," Demyx said in a worried tone. "I really don't know about leaving her underneath a sheet….she won't run out of fresh air will she?"

"You're really bringing me out of the mood," Xigbar said. He lightly pushed Demyx to the bed and crawled over him. "Stop it…"

"…"

"Just relax," Xigbar said with a smirk, leaning a bit and letting a lips graze over Demyx's. He looked over to the crib once more before gibing himself a pat on the back, returning back to Demyx. He let his fingers trial across the younger nobody's body, basking the lovely sound of his soft moans, smiling to himself. It had been awhile since he had done this, so he was going to make sure he enjoyed every bit of this.

He let his hand slide down Demyx's side, stopping at his hip where he clung to it and hoisted it up a bit. Xigbar pressed his lips against Demyx's, roughly pushing his tongue into the others as he let his fingers go into the others pants. Demyx uttered another moan as he let himself rise up to Xigbar, his arm clinging on to his shoulder. He felt Xigbar slowly remove his pants down, cold air slowly exposing his skin and his erection.

He gasped lightly as he felt a cool hand wrap around him, warm lips continuing to give him much needed attention. It wasn't before long till Demyx forgot about the infant that was still playing with the sheets. The pants were soon removed, and Demyx was bare and naked underneath Xigbar. He felt his own hands fondle Xigbar's pants, eager to remove his only article of clothing.

"Mm," Xigbar smirked as he nipped at Demyx's lower lip. "Someone is eager…"

"Not as eager as you," Demyx replied back, nipping Xigbar right back, but a bit harder.

Xigbar chuckled, wincing a bit through the small amount of pain he received. But by no means did he mind it, if anything it made it even more kinky. He ripped away his pants, losing his patience and finding Demyx's attempt to be more torturous than anything. Hr hurried positioned himself, sucking on Demyx's neck as he felt himself press against the blonde's entrance.

"Abbah," a small little voice said.

Both men turned and looked over to where the crib was. They could see small blue eyes staring curiously at them, a tiny hand lifting up the sheet that had been covering her crib.

"And there is goes," Xigbar said in a very upset voice, looking down and seeing it pretty much die out.

Demyx, despite being the one who said that Baby couldn't understand what they were doing, had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my god." he said in fright. "She's watching us…"

"Oh shit…"

Baby giggled.

* * *

The first month was a pain, but the next two after that were a bit easier, to say the least. In thirty days one would be able to adjust to little sleep or having your hair constantly tugged at. You learn to force feed a child and ignore them when they try to sleep in bed with you. You learn to be a good, loving and responsible parent, caring and strict at the same time.

As mentioned, Baby did not like water. Xigbar went along and laughed at this as he soon discovered that she actually enjoyed things that leaned more toward his area of expertise. While she screamed murder in the tub when Demyx tried bathing her, Xigbar had no problem dangling her from the ceiling or bending reality to let her experience zero gravity. It made playtime rather enjoyable, though it wasn't long before someone in the castle had something to say about it.

"I don't think this is a safe for of child play," Zexion said as he looked up to the ceiling where Xigbar and Baby were. "You do realize what will happen if you drop here right?"

"You do realize I pay no attention to what you say," Xigbar said as he dangled his daughter from the ceiling, letting her little legs squirm about in thin air. He looked at her excited expression and smiled. "She's enjoying herself dammit, and the fact that she's not crying should be enough for you to appreciate what I'm doing!"

Zexion scowled.

"As much as I enjoy your daughter being silent, I must interfere and draw a line when safety is at hand," Zexion said. He looked up to where the toddler was a shook his head. "Death is around the corner in this case…."

"Must you be such a killjoy," Axel asked as he clicked through the channels, "let the ass drop his kid; she'll match his intelligence."

"I heard that," Xigbar said, looking over to where axel said. "You better be careful or I'll beat your kid out."

Axel looked down and shrugged at his current form.

"That might actually work," Axel said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Roxas said as he shook his head. "Honestly Axel, have some shame in your pregnancy…"

"What you just said made no sense in the long run," Axel said.

"Yeah," Xigbar said as he teleported back down. He gave a cocky look to Zexion before passing him and settling down next to the other two nobodies. "I mean; Axel and shame-in the same sentence?' Xigbar burst into laughter.

Axel scowled.

"Oh ha-ha," he said as he got up from his seat. "Very fucking hilarious, you amusing piece of shit…"

"Hey!" Xigbar said as he covered Baby's ears. "Don't you sully my daughter's ears! …that's my job."

Roxas face palmed.

"Am I the only normal one in this castle," he asked himself. Axel grabbed hold of the younger nobody and laughed.

"Maybe, for now," Axel said with a laugh.

Roxas was not amused.

Xigbar leaned over and rubbed his daughter head, messing up her small nest of hair. It had darkened out since her birth, giving her hair an almost black appearance, much like Braig. Her eyes darkened a bit, giving her a deep sea blue color. Her skin was still quite creamy in color, but the two figured once she was old enough to go out and venture other worlds she would tan out a bit. Xigbar smiled, pushing his daughter fro his lap and letting her fall into the cushion.

"That's not nice," Zexion said.

Xigbar looked over and frowned.

"You're still here," Xigbar asked. He looked to his daughter and shrugged. "How is that not being nice? I'm playing with her."

"You can't toss her around," Zexion pointed out.

"I'm not," Xigbar asked. He looked to Roxas and Axel. "I wasn't tossing her around now, was I?"

"I don't think so," axel said. "Looks like you two were having fun."

"Well," Roxas said, "I think-"

"You see," Xigbar said. "No harm done."

Zexion sighed.

Xigbar looked to Baby and smiled.

"Zexion doesn't know what he is saying now, does he," Xigbar said, pushing his daughter once more as she tried to grab hold of him and crawl back up to his lap. She fell on her back and wiggled a bit, but was smiling nonetheless.

"That's adorable," Xaldin said as he walked into the Grey Area. He sat himself down on the couch opposite from the three nobodies and looked over to where Baby was. He looked over to Axel. "How much longer?"

"Not too long," Axel said with a sigh.

"You know how it's going to work," Xaldin asked soon after.

"Drugs," Axel said soon after, "lots and lots of drugs." He leaned into the white furniture and smiled gleefully. "I plan to not recall the birth once it's over…"

"Well, that's nice," Xaldin said.

Xigbar grumbled.

"I don't know," Roxas said, "I always figured if you can do it on your own then you should at least make the attempt to…"

"Hell no," Axel said. He removed himself from the young blonde and glared. "You think I'm that stupid? Luxord told me about Xigbar's freaking fiasco…he told me!"

Xigbar grumbled again, his daughter now attempting to crawl back to him while he was busy trying to not think of what occurred three months ago. He shook his head from the memory, easily able to recall the pain and exhaustion that he gone though as if it had happened not too long ago. He wasn't sure how a woman was able to have kid after kid, considering that it really was not worth it. If he ever had to go through that hell again he'd go though it wasted as hell. Oh yeah, he was overjoyed when he saw Baby and it really did make for a wonderful day, but that only eased the pain so much. He was sore as hell soon after, and the next few days revolved around him trying to rest and not move around to much. Eventually Vexen approached him, saying that he had talked to Saix not too long ago about when his body would "heal", saying that after a month or so everything would be back to "normal".

Still, it meant another month of having to know it was there…

Oddly enough though, if Demyx ever did ask him, he would think about the possibility of another. I mean, the last thing he wanted was his daughter to grow up to be a spoiled little brat. He knew Luxord refused to go though the ordeal, and from what he heard, and knew from experience growing up, single children grew up to be pricks; especially boys. Of course, that was only if Demyx ever asked him, and he would have to be in a good mood too.

Xigbar looked won and stared at his daughter, watching her tiny hand try to get at his pony tail. He couldn't understand why she thought getting it would make a worlds difference, or why it got her attention in the first place, but the very fact that she was going after it made him feel full in some sort.

Strange.

"Hey guys," Demyx said cheerfully, walking out from the hallway next to Luxord. He hurried over to the group, stopping halfway to greet Zexion. "Hey Zexy!"

Zexion's face remained stoic as ever.

"Number IX," he said, "you need to keep a closer eye on Number II and his antics."

Xigbar rolled his eye, but not before tossing his daughter back on to the cushion, causing her to laugh a bit as she rolled on her back.

Demyx frowned.

"Why," he asked.

"Yes Number VI," Xaldin said suddenly, "why?" Much like the others, he found no problem in Xigbar's behavior.

"…"

Zexion simply sighed, shaking his head as he walked out the room.

Demyx watched the smaller nobody walk off and shrugged, looking to Luxord in confusion.

"I think he's pretty anal when it comes to things," Luxord said with a small smile as he walked over to the group. "You know how he is with things."

"I guess," Demyx said. He looked over to Xigbar and walked over to him and their baby girl. He kneeled over and smiled. "Hey Baby…"

The little toddler looked up and smiled, waving her arms a bit, hoping he would pick her up. Demyx easily obliged and picked her up, already cooing to her.

"Hey there Baby," he said happily, holding her up in his arms. "You miss me today?"

She smiled, making strange babbling noises that no one could comprehend. Demyx looked down to Xigbar.

"Was she ok,'" he asked.

"Yeah, she was fine," Xigbar said. "Practically an angel."

"Hopes she's that nice tomorrow," Demyx said worriedly, knowing he would be the one to take care of her tomorrow while Xigbar went out to go on a mission. It was nice to not have to worry about Xigbar so much anymore though, now that he was able to fight and fend on his own without a problem. Of course, watching over Baby was still a bit stressful, and until there was a day where both of them had a day off, he would be alone.

"Feed her lots of warm milk," Axel said, "I hear that works wonders…"

"Too much milk isn't good for her," Xigbar said, making a look of disgust. "Girls got a sensitive stomach; too much milk will make changing her a bigger pain."

Demyx groaned, having one to have shared such an experience.

"Besides," Luxord said, "whether the child's stomach knows or not; it all depends on the child itself." He sat himself down and made himself comfy. The platinum blonde smiled at Axel, trying to get the other to come over. "Ain't that right love?"

"Pfft, whatever," Axel said, looking away.

Luxord frowned.

"So," Xaldin said," how's about a change of topic?"

Several eyes looked to him, taking offense to what he had said.

"I'm sorry," Xaldin said, "I just don't find a talk about a child's digestion system to be very appealing…and I know I'm not the only one."

Xaldin pointed to Roxas. The young teen was looking away disdainfully, not really finding the conversation to be very….interesting.

"It's just Roxas," Luxord said. "It's not like he's a main character or anything…"

"Thanks," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Aww, you want to hold Baby," Demyx said, offering the small child to Roxas. He looked over to Xigbar, waiting for his approval. When the sniper refrained from saying otherwise, he carefully took the child and rested it in his lap.

"She likes you," Demyx said.

Roxas looked to Baby and then to Demyx.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah," Demyx said.

Roxas smiled.

"Can I hold her," Xaldin asked.

"Silly Xaldin," Demyx said, "you know she's scared of you!"

Xaldin sighed.

Everyone laughed, and scene changed soon followed.

* * *

"Go to sleep," Xigbar whined, tossing in his bed and covering a pillow over his head. He looked over to where the crib was; staring at the small body producing little whimpers and cries every so often. He groaned and looked over to Demyx, who somehow managed to sleep though this.

He lifted his head up a bit, the pillow sliding off. He could see Baby's little legs wiggled and kick, her head looking around the room in desperation.

What was wrong?

He sighed and got out of the bed, figuring he would change her or give her a bottle, something simple that wouldn't take too long.

"Please don't be finicky tonight," he muttered as he grabbed on to the crib, his head leaning over to see what his daughter was doing.

She looked up to him, her eyes laced with tears. She continued to whimper. Her little hand came up, waving up and down.

"You hungry," Xigbar asked, "or do you need a change?"

Baby continued to cry, her chest heaving up and down. She let her other hand go up as well, and right them Xigbar pretty much had her figured put. She was lonely…

Well…

"Go to sleep," Xigbar said, turning around and heading back to the bed. He wasn't trying to be a jerk or anything, but he was tired and he knew coddling her wouldn't do any good for her. He didn't want to teach her that crying would help her get her way, and ignoring her would teach her to handle her own situation. Cruel…but it worked.

He stared at the clock at looked at the time.

Nearly midnight.

He listened to Baby's cries and grabbed on to his pillow again, figuring she would calm down in a few minutes.

…

…

…

…

He looked to the clock again.

It was half past one, and she was still at it.

"God…," Xigbar grumbled.

"Hmm?"

Xigbar looked over and saw that Demyx was now awake as well.

"Baby's crying," Xigbar said.

Xigbar might have well said that the whole world was about to end and they hadn't packed any snacks to prepare for the occasion, because as soon as he did Demyx jumped out the bed and hurried over to get to his daughter.

"Don't spoil her," Xigbar said, getting up and sitting on the bed, "she'll never stop once you do."

Meaningless words.

"What's the matter," Demyx said in that high pitched voice that Xigbar loathed. He watched Demyx pick up their daughter and coo at her as if she were some puppy or other small adorable animal. "What's wrong Baby?"

"Don't encourage her," Xigbar muttered, shaking his head and covering himself in sheets. He could here her making pleased noises, enjoying attention from Demyx, and from the sound of it he was sure the sound was getting louder. He felt a movement on the bed and immediately stiffened up; not wanting to believe what was now taking place.

"Demyx…"

"She's sad…"

"Don't you dare…"

"I'm not doing anything," Demyx said defensively.

"She's not sleeping with us," Xigbar said as he removed the sheets.

Demyx pouted. "Why not?"

Xigbar blushed.

"I don't want her sleeping in the bed she was conceived in," Xigbar said. "That's just not right!"

"Well, then I guess you'd be ok with it considering she was conceived in my bed," Demyx said with a laugh, grabbing hold of an extra blanket for his daughter. "This is your room," he added.

"Still wrong," Xigbar said.

"There's nothing wrong with a baby sharing a bed with their parents," Demyx said. "I mean, people in other worlds do it all the time…"

"She's a girl," Xigbar said in a whiney tone.

"It's not like she's hasn't seen it already," Demyx said with a raised eyebrow.

"…good point," Xigbar said.

"So…"

Xigbar looked over to see that Baby was already calmed. Obviously the only thing on her mind was spending time with at least one of them. He wasn't sure why now, of all times, she would need comfort. He figured that she had gotten over her strange angst over being left alone for more than a minute.

He sighed.

"Fine," he muttered.

Demyx smiled. He got into the bed, baby safe in his arms and moved on to his side facing Xigbar, lowering baby a bit so she would be covered but still high enough to where she wouldn't be too covered. Xigbar grumbled and covered himself up, finding it nearly impossible to look away from the two sets of blue eyes locked on him.

"Goodnight," Demyx muttered in that god awful voice, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. She replied with a small little mew-like sound, happily accepting his affection.

"She's going to be doing this every night now," Xigbar grumbled.

"No she won't," Demyx said, pouting once more at Xigbar's attitude.

"Yes she will," Xigbar said.

"No, she won't."

"Yes, she will."

"Good night Xigbar," Demyx said softy, closing his eyes.

"…yes she will" Xigbar whispered, leaning over and saying the words to Demyx.

"…"

"Goodnight, Demyx," he added.

He looked down and smiled at the small infant sleeping in Demyx's arms.

"Night, kiddo."

* * *

"Hey Demyx," Xigbar asked.

Demyx looked over to the nobody sitting next to him, "what?"

Xigbar looked down to the small girl resting on his chest, watching her chest move up and down ever so slowly with every little breath.

"Do you think she'll ever hate us for not having a heart," Xigbar asked, his voice holding a bit of regret with asking.

Demyx nudged a bit closer.

"We can love her," Xigbar said. "But it's not like we'll ever be able to love her as much as she'll love us…or as much as we used to when we used to have hearts." Xigbar let a gloved finger trail through her soft hair as he continued on, detecting Demyx's stare and attention as he did. "And sooner or later she'll come to realize that we are different …"

"Hmm…"

"She's just a normal little girl," Xigbar said, petting her carefully.

"She is," Demyx said, "but it's not like she'll be alone…she'll have others to help her guide her along. And it's not like we won't try to give her everything she deserves."

"True," Xigbar said with a hopeful smile. "Hopefully axels' little brat will turn out nice…"

"And Xemnas and Saix's kids," Demyx pointed out.

"…lets not talk about their boring kids," Xigbar said, smirking just a bit. "If we're lucky, Luxord will screw up and produce another lovely child."

"That's mean," Demyx said, pushing Xigbar a bit.

"No, it's true," Xigbar said with a laugh. He pushed Demyx away with his free arm, forgetting there was a three and a half month old trying to sleep on him.

There came an upset whine and both men stopped their actions and looked to their child who had woken up. They never realized that a baby could produce such an angered face before…

"Oops," Xigbar said.

She began to cry.

Demyx sighed as Xigbar grabbed hold of her, getting up from his seat as he began to rock her as gently as he could.

"…and there will be a day when she'll understand we're doing our best," Demyx said suddenly. Xigbar immediately turned to him and frowned.

"What," he asked.

"She'll be upset for a while," Demyx said, "there's no denying that….but she'll soon realize that we love her nonetheless and that we're giving her all that we can."

Xigbar stared at Demyx for what seemed like and eternity before nodding his head in agreement.

"It'll be hard," Demyx said, "but we'll get over it."

"Will we," Xigbar asked.

"Of course we will," Demyx said. "We got over all of this didn't we?" He looked to his daughter and smiled. "We'll get over all of the other bumps that lie ahead, together."

"How sweet of you," Xigbar said sarcastically.

"Anything for her," he said. "I'd do anything…just for her." Demyx looked down and paused for a moment and then looked up to Xigbar. He smiled at Xigbar and got up from his seat. Demyx walked over and pressed his lips against Xigbar's, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Baby wasn't crying so much anymore.

"Just for you," he said with a smirk before giving Xigbar a small bite on the lower lip. He looked down and smiled. "She's asleep now…"

Xigbar smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Xigbar asked, moving his arms a bit, watching Demyx open a dark portal.

Demyx smiled.

"Give Baby a little brother?"

Xigbar frowned.

He watched the blonde break into laughter.

"Just kidding," he said with a laugh, his hand extended out to Xigbar. "I know what you're thinking…just felt like messing with you…"

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Xigbar said, taking a breath of relief.

"I'll try not to," Demyx said as he took Baby from Xigbar and walked though then portal.

"Take her to your room," Xigbar said in a rushed voice. "Ill meet you in mine."

Before completely sinking in Demyx looked over and gave Xigbar one last smile. It was enough to spark the energy Xigbar would need for later.

He watched the portal close. He soon opened another portal and eagerly waited for it to reach full size. As soon as it did he hurried through, excited as ever being that it literally had been awhile since he was last close with Demyx.

The last few months had been hard.

The past year had been hard.

The next few months, years, and forever on would be hard.

But he was willing to give it a try.

"A brother," he muttered as he walked though the portal.

He shook his head.

"No," he said, disbelieving his own words. How could he think such a thing?

…

…

"…where did I put that vile?"

* * *

So I'm finally finished. Feels great to finally get something done on this site, especially since this was the first story I put out. Hopefully I brought something new to the table, when it comes to this genre per se, and hopefully I've inspired you in some way- good or bad. Now, I can honestly say I probably wont be writing another mpreg unless it is requested by someone I know on this site. I experienced it, and I must say it is a bit different of a genre, but I think people who flame it simply because of what it is have been flaming it for a poor reason. You can do this genre right, and I'm hoping I did right by you. Thanks for reading and I hope you all continue to read my other works.


End file.
